


Reduce to howling

by Vahditar



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Loss, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Parent-Child Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Werewolves, Whiterun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahditar/pseuds/Vahditar
Summary: Vilkas didn't know could he do this. There had been so much hurt feelings, bitter taste of betrayal and angry words when Farkas had left Jorrvaskr with his wife. And now Vilkas was suppose to take care of their orphaned child who reminds him of those painful memories.





	1. Arrival

At the bottom of the stairs, that led to the great Jorrvaskr's front doors, stood a timid looking girl. Seven summers old, short and thin, like litter's runt who couldn't fed properly to get meat around her bones.  
She had wrapped herself into ice wolf's pelt, the animal's head hiding her face under it and the front paws circled over her bony shoulders to cross above her chest. The wolf had been far more bigger when it had been alive, so rest of the predator dragged against ground behind the small child.  
The girl kept pulling the animal's head onto her own with both hands, peeking from under it at the large building, which roof looked like a boat being upside-down.

She remembered mom and dad telling that it really was a boat and really had been used by no-one else than the famous Five Hundred Companions of Ysgramor.  
The child wondered in amazement how the boat had been managed to put on top of the building. And whose idea it had been.  
Could it still float? There were holes in it but what if they were covered?

"Gyvas", gentle man's voice called next to her, and the little girl lifted her face, balancing the animal's etched head on top of her own.  
The striking blue eyes were smutched by small pieces of grey, and there was dark circles under them.  
They looked uncertainly at the tall, bald and armored Nord next to her, whose gentle smile was almost covered by bushy mustache.  
"Should we go?"  
The girl seemed to think deeply at the question, the space between the eyes wrinkling and the bit scared gaze glancing up to the building that throw a large shadow over them in broad daylight.  
Mom and dad had lived in the Companion's house once, before she was born. They had met there as mom had joined them, and she and dad had gone to many… Dangerous…  
Quests.  
Then they had left the Jorrvaskr but Gyvas really didn't know why.  
Sometimes talking about Jorrvaskr and Companions made mom and dad sad.  
Especially dad, making him distant and silent in middle of whatever story he would be telling of them.  
Telling…

Tears threatening to rise the little girl closed her eyes tightly and shook her head so hard, that the animal's head swayed on her.  
"Gyvas…"  
The girl shook her head again, harder, until finally speaking in frail voice.  
"...Can't we just go... Back home?"  
She glanced at her mother's housecarl, who had always been beside her. Taking care when mom and dad were away and also when they were home. The gentle looking, tall Nord had practically been the third parent to her, a best friend.  
And now he too was going to leave her, to protect someone else and their children.  
Gyvas didn't want that. She didn't want any of this, she wanted to go back home!  
To home where…  
She didn't want to be here, away from home.  
"Gregor", the girl begged with whimper, turning towards the man who crouched and took his former thane's child into a warm hug.  
"Let's go home, please", she whimpered while trying to swallow down the suffocating piece in her throat, body shaking and feeling her face getting wet.

But Gregor didn't have any other choice, his thane was dead and he was going to be pointed either to a new one or be added back to Dawnstar's guards. The least he could do, was to see that his thane's child didn't end into Riften's orphanage but instead into a relative's care. The child's sorrow and begging didn't make it any easier though, the warrior fighting back own tears as he hugged the girl who he had seen growing through years into a lively, smart little girl.  
Though nowadays she seemed more like a starving puppy, tired and sad most of the time.  
He didn't know how to fix something that had broken inside her at that moment when courier brought the news.  
Gregor petted the girl's head through the thick fur, listening her sniffling.  
"…I'm sorry Gyvas."  
He pushed the girl a little bit away, looking at the blue eyes and moved couple of dark brown strands away from her face and the tears from her cheeks.  
"Now listen" he tried to talk calmly, and not let his voice break. The girl stared at him, full attention only at him and not on the people that passed them with curious glances.  
"I told you, your pa's brother lives here. He's a good man, just like your pa, and will take care of you. I want you to act nicely towards him, listen to him and do as he tells you, okay?"  
The Nord waited for a moment, seeing the child was in crying point but was pushing it down with fight. He was proud she tried, but he needed to hear her.  
"Gyvas, do you understand?" he asked more sternly.  
The girl nodded, biting her lip and roughly rubbing her eyes with her dark green shirt's sleeve.  
"I under- Sta- Stand", she huffed, drying her face determinedly.

"Good", the housecarl said with a proud smile, looking at the girl who was like own child of his.  
"Now", he rose to his feet and hold his hand out to the little one. "Let's go meet this uncle, and try to be a brave. What pa always said about fear?"  
"…That it's brave to admit them?"  
Especially when spider was in dad's boot and he asked her to get the small insect out of the whole house.  
"And deal with them when they are in front of you", Gregor added, holding the small hand that the girl placed into his large one.  
The little one gave a weak smile, but nonetheless followed up the stairs to the carved wooden doors, the wolf's hide dragging behind her with every step.

* * *

When Vilkas had heard the news he had been… Shocked.  
Closing himself into the Harbinger's bedroom that had been in his use for many years now, after the previous one had left with his brother.  
Old memories, good and bad, that had been deeply buried away not to be remembered again... They had flooded right back to the surface as he had paced around the study, pulling his short dark brown hair and read the damn letter again and again.  
Like he could find some kind of hint that the letter was fake.  
The phrase, _sorry for your loss,_ almost at the end sounded like a cold echo in an ice cave.  
Farkas and Drust were gone. Dead.  
Dead…  
First they had the nerve to betray him together and now they were both dead!?

Storm of sorrow, rage, agony and denial rampaged inside of him. Made his body ache so that he fell to his knees, feeling the change on his body.  
Felt how his mouth started to twist, bones snap to reform newly and his eyes started to burn. A deep rumble rising from inside of him, rising, vibrating in his chest…  
But then coming out in a pitiful, silent whimper as he just collapsed onto the floor.  
The transforming painfully pulled back as the strong Companion just curled into a ball and fought for breath.  
Aela had heard him, rushed into the Harbinger's quarters and after seeing him, she also fell to her knees and felt his sorrow shaking her own soul.

Knowing that the also old getting Companion didn't have a heart attack, but worse than that, the Huntress had not fought back the tears.  
"I'm sorry Vilkas. I'm so sorry."

After couple of days another letter came. Talking about Gyvas, Farkas' and Drust's pup.  
Vilkas knew about the girl, Farkas had sent a letter to him after the child's birth. He hadn't replied to it, feeling like Farkas was boasting to him by telling how the girl had their hair but her eyes were mix of theirs and Drust's eyes.  
Like telling what _he_ had instead of Vilkas.  
And then the ice brain had dared after that to write, that he was sorry.  
Sorry?!  
After that, as Vilkas never did answer back, there were no more letters. Neither from Farkas nor Drust.  
…He should have answered to his brother. He was suppose to be the smart one of them but instead, when Farkas had reached his hand for settle things, Vilkas had slapped it away with a snarl.  
Vilkas should have answered to every letter, made the proposed visits and grasp to his brother's arm.  
But it was too late, wasn't it?  
Just like always, his anger and bitterness took the better of him. Just like back then when Kodlak had died.  
He hadn't learned from that and still he dared to keep the title of Companions' Harbinger.

The letter, after Farka's and Drust's death, told about their little pup who needed a new home and someone to guard her. Drust didn't have any family, not in Skyrim nor outside of it, and Farkas… Well, that's why this Gregor named man had written the letter.  
Almost begging that Vilkas would take Gyvas into the Jorrvaskr.  
The still alive twin hesitated for a week before answering. And even after that wasn't sure could he take the girl in.  
Aela wouldn't mind it, nor Ria, Athis or others. Contrariwise, they were curious and enthusiastic to see the child of their former comrades.  
Vilkas himself just didn't know could he stand the sight of the pup.  
But he did own that to Farkas and Drust, didn't he? He practically drove them away with his own anger towards them.  
So, he had written back. That the girl could come to live in the Jorrvaskr and she could… Have her father's room.  
He just needed to tell Athis to move away from there.  
Wasn't had been easy though.

The pup should be arriving in couple of days.  
Vilkas was sitting in his study, mindlessly going through paperwork but not really paying attention to them. He had been nervous and on edge since Drust's housecarl had sent another letter, telling when the girl would arrive.  
The remaining twin didn't know could he do this, look at the pup and welcome her.  
Emotions were still near his heart, every one of them dominating over another, his soul shaken as the beast inside of him was also nervous.  
What if he turned? What if… Somehow his wolf saw the child as traitor brother's cub and wanted to kill her?  
What if he hurt her?  
Holding his forehead, feeling another headache coming, Vilkas stopped moving the papers.

He heard Aela approaching towards the study's doors long before she even knocked. She knew this, but still politely knocked before coming in.  
With tired eyes the man turned on his chair and looked at the red haired warrior.  
She gave him sharp, evaluating look.  
"…You're gonna scare the pup with how you look", she said bluntly. Vilkas chuckled dryly.  
After a silent he spoke cautiously, staring at the floor instead of her and his hands were together like in a prayer.  
"I'm… Not sure if this is gonna work, speaking the truth."  
"Who is", the Huntress said blankly again, the twin lifting his gaze.  
"Everyone is wondering how you will react when she's here. It's no secret what happened between the three of you."  
Vilkas didn't meant it to happen, but he growled warningly. Aela didn't back down though.  
"But you have decided to give her a new home. Maybe this will be a new chance for you to mend your bond with the two of them, through her."  
Wise words. Funny.  
He should be the one, as Harbinger, who spoke wisely and gave advises. But just like... Drust had said back then.

**_"I can't be Harbinger. Not alone at least. I don't feel like knowing enough about Companions and how to… Lead or whatever the Harbinger does. Vilkas, will you and Farkas help me, please?"_ **

"Guess you're right Aela."  
"Of course I am. Now, try to wash your face at least. Athis is taking the girl in with everyone else upstairs, she just arrived with Drust's housecarl at the door."  
Vilkas' eyes widened as he listened and heard Aela's words were true. There was racket going on upstairs, and he could smell two new scents.  
His hands started to shake and heart beat faster as he smelled the pup's fresh, young scent.


	2. First impression

After getting inside the building, which roof was upside-down boat, there had been a short silence when everyone in the main hall looked up from their meads and meals. Staring at the two newcomers.  
But the just arrived girl with Nord warrior couldn't be anyone else but the famous child of Farkas and Drust.

In a blink of an eye all the presenting Jorrvaskr's residents rushed over, and there was lot of racket as chairs fell and scrape the stone floor, food were dropped and tankards slammed down.  
Gyvas was baffled and stared speechlessly at all the new faces who looked at her and talked at same time.  
Figuring out that these were Companions the attention was even more confusing, as the little girl's eyes wandered from faces to another from under the animal hide.  
There was excitement on their faces, pushing each other away to crouch in front of her and take a closer look and talk to her.  
There were so many questions that she wasn't sure was she supposed to answer to them.  
In other hand, she didn't think she could say anything, feeling like no voice would come out as she helplessly tried to think good answers and not say anything stupid and keep up with every question.

"You're Gyvas right?!"  
"Of course she is, who else?"  
"What's with the wolf hide?"  
"Did you kill the animal by yourself?"  
"Excepted from Drust's and Farkas' girl."  
"How old are you dear?"  
"Stop pushing Friss!"  
"I wanna see her too Ria!"  
"Let us see her Athis!"

Standing closely in front of her mother's housecarl, Gyvas now stared at the crouching Dark elf who had pushed through the other Companions and now stared with his blood red eyes.  
It wasn't his race that made the girl cautious, but considering the sudden reception her appearing had caused, the little one was very overwhelmed by everything.  
Not sure what to except and the staring making her uncomfortable she quickly retreated backwards against Gregor's legs and pulled wolf's head over her face, peeking through the holes where once had been the beast's eyes.  
There was amused chuckles and laughter as the adults looked at the girl's shying.

"Stop intimidating the girl, elf, you still have a room of your own", said a man, Nord Gyvas recognized, who had black hair and dark, small beard.  
The mer rose to his feet and glared at the younger man.  
"Shut up whelp, I just wanted to talk to her without you kids jumping on", he muttered in answer.  
The girl looked at the exchange with curiosity, lifting somewhat the hide's head from her face.  
Still had his own room? What was that supposed to mean? Had the elf tried to challenge her? Did she do wrong by flinching away?  
"Companions, please", Gergor finally getting over the first shock of the reaction their arrival had aroused, and speaking with respect he landed gently his hands on Gyva's shoulders.  
"I understand if you are curious to meet Gyvas, but it has been long travel to her. So, with all respect, please, could you give her some room."  
Giving a small smile, looking up to him, the girl felt a lot calmer as Gregor spoke. Feeling his hands on her shoulders the girl lightly leaned against the armored body, feeling safer in this new environment.  
Now getting a little bit calmer, as Companions respected the Nord's polite request and took a step back, Gyvas felt somewhat amused of adults' reactions.  
But she was still nervous and shy, holding the hide tightly against her head and peeking through its eye holes, but not seeing any one of these being her uncle.

"The man is right", a woman with long red hair said as she approached them.  
Gyvas curiously looked at the woman.  
And immediately recognized her to be Aela the Huntress. She was just like mom and dad described her.  
Tall, strong and wild looking with ancient armor and traces of wearing green war paint across her face. She looked intimidating with steel colored eyes.  
But the slight softness in them, and how they steadily looked back, made Gyvas mesmerized of the shield maiden's presence.  
And how other Companions stepped back to give her unobstructed way to the child.  
"Stop acting like wolves on herd's youngest and go back to your doings. She has plenty of time to talk to you when she has time and energy and will."  
"Don't be like that Aela", the Dunmer spoke. "We just were-"  
"Curious, I know."

With admiration the child looked how with one, calm but firm sentence the woman cut all the oppositions and other Companions turned to continue their eating, even if glancing over their shoulders.  
Gyvas liked this woman. She saw strength and determination that mom also has.  
Had.  
The Huntress crouching to the same eye level made the little one come back to the present, the girl's cheeks reddening as another pair of eyes stared at her again.  
But this time she held the urge to cower behind the wolf's head and instead looked uncertainly back, slightly aside from the Companion's eyes.  
Then the shield maiden rose and next looked at the Nord man, who hold fatherly and protectively the little girl in front of him.  
"Guess you are Gregor, Drust's housecarl?"  
"Yes. I was", the man spoke shortly, also impressed of the Huntress. "But I'll be pointed to other duties, so I decided Gyvas should live here."  
"I understand. And I think you're making the right decision. Jorrvaskr is a good place to grow to be good a warrior and a hunter."  
…Gyvas didn't want to listen the adults' conversation, instead looking away from the two and tried with gloominess to examine the place.  
From left to right she studied the main hall, finding it weirdly cozy despite of the wideness of it.  
"Gyvas, would you look around while I discuss with Aela?" Gregor asked with a smile, giving encouraging tap to her shoulders. The girl was a little bit unsure, but not wanting to listen their conversation that surely would make her sad, and she didn't want to cry in front of Companions, Gyvas stepped away from the two and front doors.

She felt awfully curious as she now was in Jorrvaskr. All the stories mom and dad told coming back to her as she tried to imagine them living here, eating, celebrating, laughing and being with other Companions.  
They had said the place was like home, where there was a one big family.  
A little bit rough one though, but still, everyone ready to fight for one another. It sounded nice.

As the little girl, shrouded by ice wolf's hide, walked unsurely down the couple of steps, she decided to be brave and try to talk to at least one of the Companions.  
Though, wasn't it rude to disturb as they were eating?  
The one of them, that was closest and sitting on the right end of the circling tables, gave her curious look.  
It was the Nord man. Friss was his name, right?  
Gyvas hadn't heard about the man from mom and dad, but his young appearance and open smile he gave encouraged the little one to come closer.  
"H- Hi", she said and again hold the wolf hide's head with both hands.  
"Hello there", the man said while wiping his mouth and turned to look at the girl.  
"So, you… Are Companion?"  
"Well kinda", he started to explain, excited of the girl's curiosity. "I'm still called whelp and don't have my own room, but I go to missions with others and get teachings from Athis and Aela. I'm Friss by the way. And-"  
As the man leaned closer, lowering his voice, curiously the girl did also.  
"If you want any sweet food, like sweetrolls or appledumplings, ask from me. Lucia makes extras for me sometimes."  
"Oh, okay", the girl answered, feeling a smile pull to her face from excitement as the man shared a secret with her. Then she innocently asked.  
"Is Lucia your wife?"

There was a loud, laughing roar from the black haired Nord and Gyvas startled. She also wasn't ready for the hand that was tapped against her shoulder in wide swing.  
It was meant to be a friendly slap that Companions gave to each other, but a child was not as hardened and used to some ruff friendliness. And Friss didn't immediately remember to watch his strength with the child.

Gyvas let out a whimper from the impact that sent her to stumble.  
Seeing his mistake, the newest Companion quickly tried to grab and steady the child, but instead only got hold on the animal hide and therefore pulled it off from the stumbling child, showing her boy's green tunic, and not helping her.  
She clumsily waved her hands around and jumped from one leg to other to get her balance back, feeling the heat radiating from the fireplace in middle of the room and tables.  
Someone painfully grabbed on her left shoulder and yanked her backwards.

* * *

As Vilkas had followed Aela from living quarters to the main hall, he had stopped on middle of the stairs, seeing through the railing how other Companions were buzzing around in front of the front doors.  
The bald Nord man was easy to see, but the child…  
He could only see parts of her as others were excitedly trying to get close and see and spoke to her, blocking his view.  
But Vilkas could smell that the child was very anxious of the scene others were doing.  
And it made him scowl in irritated manner, but he still didn't dare to come forth.  
He was nervous.  
He, Vilkas, the member of Companions and Circle, Harbinger, master of Two-Handed, erudite and skillful Nord warrior and possessor of beast blood… Was scared of one little girl.

He was not sure how he would react. The way his beast soul was restless, his heart bounded and memories of past with their emotions kept surfacing on his mind he was scared he would do something bad to the girl.  
Something he could not take back. This could be the only chance to somehow reconnect to his brother Farkas. And Drust.  
So yes, he was scared but for a good reason, at least that he kept telling himself, as he watched how Aela put others back to their places and from scaring the pup.  
And as others took steps back, he finally saw the girl.

Farkas had been right in his letter.  
The pup had inherited all the good features of them and Drust.  
She seemed to have the dark brown hair that he and Farkas had, some strands falling to her face. But they were half curly, like Drust's.  
And her eyes were mix of theirs and Drust's, like ice storm, light blue and grey whirling together, but they were not cold but warm like Farkas'. And despite her nervousness they held open trust and curiosity as she stared Aela with adoring tone.  
She was just a perfect pup, no doubly going to inherit all the good sides of her parents when growing up.  
But at the same time the pup seemed too thin and tired, small, like a pitiful runt. The ironic wolf hide on her almost covered her entirely.  
Hadn't she eaten or slept for weeks? What had the housecarl then been doing if not taking care of the girl?!

The irritation started to come again, Vilkas's mouth tightening to line and lips curling into a wolf like snarl.  
A low rumble vibrated from the Harbinger's chest, making Aela there glance slightly over her shoulder as she talked with Gregor about the child.  
"-still grieving of her parents, so she might act rash and keep to herself", the Dawnstar's warrior explained Gyvas' condition, not taking into account the huntress' glance. "Where is Vilkas by the way? Is the Harbinger not present?"  
Aela didn't answer immediately, not exactly sure what to say but their talk was disturbed by Friss' loud laugh that got everyone's attention, as the embarrassed whelp clapped the child onto her shoulder.  
First Aela and Gregor thought that the girl was making friends, until they saw Gyvas losing her balance and tumbling towards the open fireplace.

Vilkas was the fastest to react, having kept close eye to the girl and he had already run up the stairs and closed the space between him and the pup in danger.  
He hadn't think but pure instinctively acted when seeing the pup going to get burned if falling into the fire.  
Why they didn't have any railings there!?  
He succeed to grab the girl from her shoulder and yank her against him, his pure hostile glare shifting to the whelp who had caused the situation.  
"Watch yourself runt!" he snarled angrily, feeling his beast bearing its teeth inside him. The pup, Farkas' and Drust's child, could have get hurt because of the stupid horseplay!  
"So- Sorry, I didn't rem-"  
"What, she's a child who has no strength to take your blows?!"  
"Vilkas!"  
He glared at the shouter, startling by the Huntress' angry glare and the housecarl's hand on yet unsheathed sword's hilt.  
"Let the girl go. Now." The housecarl demanded.  
He had just saved the girl and they acted like _he_ was the bad guy?  
He was however stared by pained, scared eyes as he looked down. Then he noticed how hard he was gripping onto the child's shoulder, making the girl whimper and weakly trying to withdraw from his grasp.  
Like getting his hand burned he immediately let go of the child's thin shoulder, watching in silenced shock as she run away from him right to the housecarl's open arms.

"I wanna go home", the girl demanded in whispering voice to the comforting man as she tried to fight back tears.  
If Vilkas had smelled her nervous before, the scent was now through the roof as she shook.  
Aela and everyone else stared at the frozen Harbinger.  
Then, with much effort, Vilkas collected himself, hardened his face and started to walk to the crouching warrior and the pup.  
Aela slightly stepped forward towards him, and the two Companions glared at each other.


	3. Introducing

Vilkas didn't feel good at all, despite saving the pup. He still had managed to screw that up by grabbing on her too hard and then shouting right next to her.  
He had no right to be angry at Friss when he himself did forget Gyvas was a child and not a warrior, and so there was limit for strength to use on her.  
It was no wonder she was now huddling against the housecarl like scared pup trying to hide into mother's fur. Or that Aela was giving him warning look and everybody was staring in dead silence.  
This was just what he had feared to happen when he had hesitated to meet Gyvas.  
Looking from the glaring woman to the shaking pup, sensing the little one's stress and hearing her trying not to cry…  
It raised…  
A memory, when Drust had tried to get between him and Farkas as they were almost strangling each other…  
The burning anger, bitter hurt of betrayal, deep sadness and words that couldn't be taken back…

Violently pushing those away he hardened himself, not flinching outside and nor giving in to want to retreat back into Harbinger's room.  
His pride wouldn't let him, especially as the situation was this. He didn't want the pup to thing he was a violent uncle.  
He looked back to Aela, and what the Huntress saw in his eyes made the woman relax.  
"Umm", Friss spoke when standing behind him, looking also guilty at the pup and Harbinger, and holding the hide he had managed to pull off from the child.  
"I'm sorry I… That happened", the half Nord said, his chin down and not sure what to do or say next.  
Sighing Vilkas calmly took the hide from the man's hands.  
"It was an accident. Not what you meant", he verified, lightly punching the whelp on shoulder as a gesture of not holding this against Friss, and being himself sorry of his reaction.  
The whelp gave mild smile, then also looked back at the pup.

Glancing one more time at Aela, the woman not challenging him this time, the Harbinger walked to the housecarl and the child.  
Ignoring Gregor's look Vilkas crouched behind the girl, in comfortable distance, and with stony face just stared for a moment.

* * *

Gyvas was shaken from the happening.  
Everything had happened so fast, from funny small talk to almost tripping into a fireplace and then painfully being gripped and then furious shouting.  
Her shoulder was aching, like sabre cat's jaws had slammed around with numb teeth.  
The little girl couldn't help the shaking, trying hard to keep swallowing sudden crying fit and ignore the numb pain. Her heart was jumping like a mad rabbit, hearing the pounding in her ears.  
She tried to concentrate on Gregor, as the man hold her carefully, hushing and petting with one hand her hair, smoothing the half curls with every stroke.  
"It's okay little one. Don't be scared."  
Now as Gyvas didn't have the ice wolf hide on, she felt uncomfortable, like just losing protective shield around her and not being able to hide under anything now.  
She held even tighter on Nord's armor, fingers gripping on the edge of it's collar.  
"It's okay, he didn't mean that", Gregor kept whispering as shocked little girl tried huddle closer, hiding her face to his shoulder.  
"Let's go home. Please", she asked, trying to ignore the pain. If she moved it, the pain came like a shot arrow.  
"I know love, I know."  
When Gregor stopped her petting and she felt the man slightly tense, the girl was disturbed from her fright. And after looking up to the Nord she followed his gaze, turning in his arms and seeing the man who had grabbed her.

Gyvas had really never heard much about dad's brother.  
He was sometimes only mentioned in parent's stories, but no more than that. Just mentioned that he was there when Ysgamor's tomb was opened. Or when mother rampaged Wilver Hand's headquarters after Kodlak's death.  
But if Gyvas wanted to ask more, like why the uncle never visited them or what is he like, there always came this uncomfortable tension. That kind of that parents don't want to show but children just sense from them.  
Mother would get uncomfortable, trying to change the subject and saying that things just were that way. She didn't say anything but the look in her eyes was what made Gyvas held back the questions.  
The girl had though back then that dad would tell something, as uncle was his brother after all.  
But it was even harder to talk with him about it.  
Dad would go silent, this sad smile creeping to his face and it was like he was not there, mentally, and deeply thinking something.  
One time dad had even almost started to cry but instead huffed and gone outside, telling Gyvas not to follow.  
After that, the girl had decided that she wouldn't ever ask again about this uncle. She didn't want mom and dad to be sad, and so she also started to ignore and avoid whenever uncle was accidentally mentioned.  
Then after… Sometime their deaths, Gregor had told her that uncle in Whiterun was going to take her in.

All other things aside, Gyvas had been very unsure of meeting the uncle.  
If mentioning him made mom and dad so sad, there must have happened something really, really bad. Had he hurt them? Had there happened something between the three?  
Dad and mom had always acted like uncle was dead but Gregor's announcement had proven otherwise.  
What if uncle wouldn't like her? What if he was really mean? What if she did something wrong and made him dislike her?  
Gregor had said that Vilkas was a good man, warrior of honor, leader of Companions… But when asked had he met the uncle, Gregor answered that not directly.  
And now… With hurting shoulder she looked cautiously at her uncle who had come to her eye level.

She could clearly see that uncle wasn't just dad's brother, but also his twin. It was unsettling as she noticed the same hair, same eyes and same face features between them.  
But she could also clearly see the difference.  
If she thought dad was like a gentle cave bear, sentence that always made dad laugh, then uncle seemed like grumpy wolf.  
The way he was looking back at her with stern face, seemed tense while crouching and his gaze was opposite to dad's open, warm one.  
She stared back at him, not being able to look anywhere else, staying close to Gregor. She swallowed back a sniffle and noticed the hide uncle was holding.  
He offered it to her, slowly moving his hand towards her.  
And this time he spoke more calmly.  
"Here. I'm… Sorry I hold onto you like that. And yelled. I didn't mean to scare you."  
For a moment Gyvas was not sure, but as slowly as he she leaned forward to take the hide back. She tried to ignore the pained shoulder as she put the hide back on, the animal's fur yet again settling on the small body. From under the wolf's snout she peeked at her uncle.  
"It's okay", she said finally.  
Uncle had said it wasn't intended, and so had Gregor, so guess it was okay to forgive, right? He had helped her after all, and rather she would have numbing shoulder than burned face.  
She smiled slightly, lifting with both hands the animal's head from her head.  
"I'm Gyvas."

* * *

Vilkas couldn't help it. The warmth of being forgiven and shyly smiled by the girl made him smile back in soft manner. Forgetting for that moment everything else.  
And as she so much reminded of Farkas with that open gaze and forgiven nature, it felt like Vilkas could do this. His beast was in rest, not snarling and showing teeth, but instead just as pleased as he as the pup was no more stressed.  
"I know", he said, smile deepening on his face as he huffed in amused tone.  
An urge to lift his hand and pet the girl came, but then he remembered her painful, scared look and his right hand only flinched, his smile retreating some.  
"And I'm your uncle, Vilkas."  
The girl grinned.  
"I know", she said right back, pulling the wolf's head to her face.  
There was light chuckles around the room as everyone watched Harbinger's and the girl's interaction.  
Maybe this could work after all.


	4. The night after

Gyvas woke up with a whimper, whole body boggling and tears in her opening eyes.  
The fit of crying ruthlessly attacked the child as she turned to lay on her side, hands against her mouth and knees against her chest.  
Under the furs the little child tried to keep quiet and get over the effect that the nightmare had left after wakening.  
But like always, it was in vain.  
Her mind was a mess, in full panic and only a portion of her was awake enough to try to keep down so not to disturb anyone outside the room she was placed in. They say it was dad's room, from the time when he still had lived in Jorrvaskr but in the dark Gyvas couldn't distract herself by inspecting the room.

She felt like dying. Her heart pounding and bleeding against her chest.  
In the nightmare she was cruelly reminded that everything was gone.  
Mom was dead. Dad was dead. Gregor had abandoned her. She was in unfamiliar place and not back at home.  
Everything she knew and loved was gone and she couldn't do anything about it. The helplessness and fear had followed Gyvas from nightmare realm to the reality, just like every night. And like always, the girl had hard time to get back to sleep, only having a light nap before the sun was rising and the night was over.  
It had been like this for awhile now, ever since mom and dad were told to be dead.  
Sometimes Gyvas didn't sleep at all through the whole night. She didn't know how to deal with the nightmares.  
She was afraid to tell about them to anyone. Especially now as she was no longer at her home with Gregor but in Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions, legendary warriors.  
Everyone here clearly remembered mom and dad as brave and talented fighters without any fear as they went into their quests.  
...How would they feel if they would find out, that the girl of Farkas and Drust was not capable of sleeping because of silly nightmares?  
The shame soon consumed the girl whose crying was dying into light sniffling, blinking and feeling her face hot and wet from crying. Then the loneliness followed, settling like a snake into her heart and hissing nasty things.  
Staying awake at daytime was getting really hard. Travelling to Whiterun from home especially had been awful.  
Gregor had tried to coax her into sleep, keeping her on his lap strong arms around her and humming a lullaby. But the carriage's uneven motion and Gregor's armor, not to mention the reason they were on their way to Whiterun, had not helped Gyvas at all.

Tears of shame fulling her eyes Gyvas felt absolute loneliness in the dark, not knowing how to get back to sleep. She pulled the ice wolf's hide, that she had worn earlier today when coming to Jorrvaskr, from the edge of the bed and collected it into her arms. Placing the animal's hollow head next to hers she tried to breath calmly, smelling the familiar scent from the animal. Trying to find the happy memory when she had gotten it.  
A memory of goodbyes with Gregor flashed in her mind, how she helplessly watched the Nord's away furthering form from the opened gates with Aela and uncle Vilkas next to her.  
Biting back a whimper the girl draped the hide around her, despite it being hot summer night, and tried to empty her mind from everything.  
It would be another sleepless night though.

* * *

At upstairs of Jorrvaskr, the Harbinger was sitting alone at the tables that surrounded the wide open fireplace.  
The fire was kept low despite the hotness of summer, so that it wouldn't be so hard to light up when cooked meals at daytime.  
The lonely man stared into the flames with tired eyes, a light scowl on his face and fingers around a tankard half full of mead.  
Vilkas also couldn't sleep.  
Now as the child was here, it felt even harder to stay calm in body and soul. To ignore the feelings and open wounds.  
The girl was so much like her parents, Vilkas could see Drust and Farkas in everything the girl was. But there was also great damage in her from Farkas' and Drust's death that he could see it.  
Gregor had confirmed what Vilkas had suspected.  
The girl didn't sleep well, didn't eat much. The housecarl didn't know what to do as the girl had almost completely consumed by the grief, retreating inside her.  
...Couldn't blame the girl. What he comprehended, the manor of Falkreath that they had lived in was a really secluded place. Gyvas was raised by Farkas and Drust and the housecarl, not meeting much other people, especially same age as she.  
And now the only people she loved and trusted were gone from her life, and she had to leave her home until she was old enough to inherit it back from the jarl.  
Any child could go mad from less.  
And Vilkas couldn't help the feeling that he was, at least halfly, responsible of this.

Had he never let his pride and his beast direct his actions, Farkas and Drust would have staid in Jorrvaskr.  
Maybe still not alive anymore, as Companion's life is not the safest one, but if it would have come to that even here, the pup maybe wouldn't be so distraught.  
The pup would know that she still had home in Jorrvaskr, people around her to support her and share her grief and she would know, that she was not alone with her loss.  
And if Vilkas wouldn't have been so jealous, so stubborn, he could have seen Gyvas growth. From a small bundle to a promising girl. He could have... Still kept his and Farkas' bond whole and good. They were brothers, more than that, they were gods damn twins. Shield brothers. Wolf brothers. Vilkas should have been able to... Step aside and just... Let his brother have and enjoy his happiness...  
And Drust, she had... Despite how Vilkas had first treated her, she had always been understandable and forgiving. She...  
Abandoning the tankard the Harbinger grabbed his hair and bowed his head as he felt for a long time like crying. Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut he tried to keep calm, feeling the beast inside him going restless.  
If he ever only would have let go of his selflessness and stupid, stupid arrogance, see what was and what wasn't and not held into his bitterness...  
If only...

The warrior swallowed, keeping inside the sniffle that threatened to break through, making him feel like vomiting.  
How could he took the pup in and take care of her like he had done nothing wrong? Act like he didn't see and wish that she was his pup instead of Farkas'? Hoped that Drust never had come to Jorrvaskr? Or that she had never interested in Farkas? Or that Farkas wouldn't have fallen into her?  
Vilkas felt what he felt and thought what he thought despite trying not to.  
There was so much ugliness and wrongness inside him that he couldn't understand why it was them and not him who would be burned in the funeral at the Skyforge in couple of days?  
He had already hurt the pup and scared her once...  
How could he make sure, that he wouldn't hurt her again when the horrible thoughts and feelings would overwhelm him?

Grabbing the tankard the Nord gulped down the last of the mead, feeling like crap, the shame and self-disgust heavily on his shoulders.  
...He would try to take care of the pup, he owes that much to the two. But he wouldn't take Farkas' place nor let the girl know what a monster her uncle was.  
Vilkas just... Needed to try keep his distance. And yet help Gyvas heal.

The Nord got up from his chair and walked towards the back doors. He needed to do something to calm himself and his beast. He needed to go running.

* * *

At the morning, as everyone got up on their own and headed to do their morning routines, Gyvas woke up groggyly by the sounds.  
Opening one of the contiguous doors to her father's former room, dragging the bundle of wolf hide in her arms, the little one looked the going people at the hallway.  
All the passing people who noticed her said good mornings, but Gyvas could only mumble back in return, eyes halfly open.  
She wasn't sure should she go were, she didn't remember much from the yesterday round she had given in Jorrvaskr.  
Then a young woman, with braided long hazel hair and dark eyes, dressed in long green dress and white apron, walked past her with a basket full of dirt clothes.  
"Mmmm, Lucia?"  
The woman just and just heard the timid and sleepy voice, stopping and looking at the little girl.  
A gentle, small smile formed to the maid's face.  
"Good morning miss Gyvas. What is you need?"  
Rubbing her eyes Gyvas tried to remember, having a small yawn, that what she tried to ask.  
"Where can I-"

Friss, one of the whelps, came behind the maid and settled his head next to Lucia's, looking also at confused Gyvas.  
"What's the talk here?"  
Lucia jumped with a whimper, gripping harder on the basket on her hands, and whirled to stare at the widely smiling Nord man.  
"Friss!" she breathed, one hand going to her chest. "Stop doing that, please."  
The whelp let out a sheepish smile, same color of red also raising to his cheek like with Lucia.  
"Sorry miss Lucia. Just... Can't help it when you make adorable sounds of surprise", the Nord confessed and the two adults blushed even harder while smiling shyly at each other.  
"Well tha- Thank you, I guess. But anyhow, what is it miss Gyvas that you-"  
The child was gone, Lucia looking around in confusion. Oh, hopefully miss Gyvas hadn't ired because of Friss' jest...

Gyvas had decided while waiting for Lucia to hear her, that she didn't want to wait around and left. Didn't even remember what she was suppose to ask.  
She never had been morning person, mom always said Gyvas had inherited that from her. But the morning grogginess was even harder when the child couldn't sleep well...  
Eyes half close she opened the door to dad's former room, going in and closing the door behind her. She stopped for a moment, hugging the wolf hide and rubbing her face against it, as she wondered why the dark room suddenly felt bigger...  
Shrugging her thin shoulders the pup went onward in the darkness, only couple of times walking against things, before finding the edge of a bed. With silent whimpers the girl dive under the warm furs and nestled herself around the hide. A high yawn sounded in the dark bedroom as she quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Last night had been somewhat ruff, but Vilkas knew he should soon woke up.  
He couldn't just sleep in the whole day even if his aching body wanted it.  
Waking up with heavy sigh the Harbinger turned onto his back and opened his eyes. Not seeing anything in the dark with his human vision. Breathing through his nose he tried to muster will to get up, but a foreign smell in his bedroom make him frown in confusion. Then the slight whimper from left woke him up for good, as he first petrified.  
Then slowly, his eyes turning in the darkness to silver glowing beast eyes, Vilkas turned his head.  
And saw a small bundle under the furs close next to him. And judging from the smell he knew who exactly the surprise visitor in his bed was.

The small figure under the fur whimpered again and moved, the top of the girl's head peeking out.  
Alarmed and confused of the pup's presence Vilkas first was just mostly confused why she was in his bedroom and in his bed. Carefully getting up, so not to disturb the little one, Vilkas sat bare chested and stared down at the little pup.  
She whimpered again, kicking the furs with her leg and turned another way.  
With his beast vision Vilkas could see a glimpse of her wincing face and smell her stress. The pup was having a nightmare, clearly, and half crying whimper broke out as if an answer to him.  
Sighing the Harbinger wondered what to do.

He hesitantly moved his other calloused hand towards the girl, stopping when she again turned around with stressed sound.  
Carefully he laid his hand on her hair, thumb rubbing the creased forehead of the girl. After a moment it smoothed though, the pup's breathing getting even as Vilkas got more comfortable and started petting the pup's head with steady and long strokes.  
Seeing her face relaxing with every move, hearing her breathing slowing and she not trashing around anymore, Vilkas felt a warm fluttering in his heart. Feeling something strong and yet soft at the same time deep inside his soul as he relaxed and smiled while looking the sleeping pup.  
...Just a moment.  
The pup needed to sleep, it would do nothing else than good for her. Just a moment of sleeping as he would guard her sleep and then... Well, it could be decided later on then.  
Slowly getting down to his back Vilkas turned to lay on his side, not breaking the petting movement on the still sleeping girl, and closed his eyes. Wondering, just a little bit, that had Farkas or Drust this kind of moments. Finding their pup in their bed and looking for comfort, calming down only when they calmed her down back to sleep.  
This was quite a moment, including strong feelings that Vilkas was not sure should he felt.  
He was not the pup's father. He shouldn't...  
The girl whimpered and half consciously crawled under the furs to Vilkas' side, cuddling against with him the wolf hide that she seemed to adore greatly.  
The Harbinger froze, completely surprised yet again and swallowed loudly.  
And cautiously moved away from under the furs, standing next to the bed and watched as the pup crawled to the spot that he had laid on. Guess the girl just... Was cold.  
He carefully pulled the furs over the pup, then dressed himself into a tunic and left the bedroom, closing the doors with heavy breath. Rubbing his face he decided to go wash his face somewhere else and then join others upstairs.


	5. Silly worries

The backyard of Jorrvaskr was used as a training ground, targets and dolls set next to the stone wall and having a small clearing for combat exercise.  
Now Ria and Friss were there, swords drawn out and exchanging strikes, eyes focused on one another and trying to read what would be the other's next move.  
Both of them had already trained for couple of hours, sweat on their faces and panting lightly. The shining sun had gone lower in more tolerable location at the sky.

Gyvas sat on the steps of the terrace, the wolf hide on her boy clothes while she watched the training. She had slept through the morning completely, finding herself confusingly at her uncle's bedroom.  
Uncle Vilkas had explained that she had come in by herself, probably sleepwalking, and embarrassed Gyvas had asked for forgiveness. Uncle however hadn't said much, only that it wasn't her fault and then led her out of his quarter, closing the door behind her.  
Despite uncle's words the girl was not sure had he really forgiven her.  
Or had she done something else wrong.  
She couldn't know as uncle was still in his study, behind the closed doors and the child didn't want to disturb him.  
He was the Harbinger after all, Companion's leader, right?  
Or mom had said that being the Harbinger is more like being a parent to a pack of pups, a sentence that Gyvas was never really sure how to take.  
So disturbing uncle wasn't an option, and Gyvas had decided to wait.  
She was not sure that uncle liked to be disturbed, not over something so small and unnecessary.  
The child had already got the picture that uncle Vilkas was somewhat quiet one and could be grumpy, but yesterday he had smiled to her and acted gently.  
Mulling over the situation Gyvas came to conclusion, that she was just overreacting.  
After all, she didn't know uncle Vilkas pretty well. What she saw last day could be... Something else.  
Hearing the training coming to an end Gyvas looked up.  
Ria was wiping sweat from her face and Friss leaned against his sword with one hand. They were complimenting each other, joking and suggesting what should the other one practice more and so on. Then sheathing their weapons Ria went inside, greeting Gyvas as she walked pass and Friss collapsed sitting next to the girl.

"Hey kid", the young Nord also greeted and ruffled the wolf hide's head. Giggling the child pushed the hand away, showing tongue playfully. "Glad to see you wake and up finally."  
"Yeah..." the little one said with unsureness, holding the wolf head with both hands and bare foot touching the stone covered training ground. The stones were hot from warm sunlight.  
Tilting his head, clear blue eyes searching for her more paler ones.  
"Something wrong?"  
Gyvas glanced at the man, considering should she talk about her silly thoughts.  
Friss' open and relax personality was what made the girl tell, what had happened at the morning and after the explanation she was reassured.  
"Aaaw, don't worry girly", the dark haired Nord said and patted the child's covered head. "Vilkas is like that to all of us. Grumpy old codger hadn't been much around wit-"  
"Grumpy old codger?"  
The low voice made the Nord let out unmanly squeak, both of them tensing, though Gyvas more reacting to Friss' reaction, and they looked over their shoulders.  
Seeing Athis standing right behind them, red-eyes staring down with arms crossed over his bare chest.  
Letting out shaky breath Friss nervously laughed.  
"Gods Athis! Don't scare like that!"  
The Dunmer didn't laugh or even smirk though, so Gyvas didn't join the Nord's relief. She looked between the men, sensing the pressure from the elf as he kept staring at Friss.  
"Um, yeah. Not you, I meant Vilkas. I mean, the Harbinger. I meant- Not in the bad way, just joking 'cause Gyvas here..." Friss quieted, his smile forming to a desperate one with every word.  
The Dunmer kept staring. The Nord turned and raise fast from the stairs.  
"I'll just go training against a puppet for an hour."  
"Make it three", the Companion ordered the whelp, looking as Friss quickly went to working with his sword against a training dummy. Athis didn't make any attempts to move, just standing there and watching the Nord for awhile. Gyvas also was staring, but more because she didn't want to glance accidentally at the dark elf and call his attention nor make him angry. The time the Dunmer had crouched in front of her and stared silently at yesterday had made the child nervous towards him.  
The adult however sat next to her, still not looking at her but at Friss, and Gyvas didn't dare to move. It would be very un-polite to leave when the other one had just settled.

"I have no quarrel against you", the elf's solemn voice suddenly in the silence made the girl almost jump, but she held herself. "I didn't mean to scare you off yesterday, if that's what is making you wary." Looking from under the wolf's head that she held closely against her head. It was hard to see where the Companion was looking with those completely red eyes, and not wanting to stare Gyvas returned her gaze and nodded.  
There was again silence between them, only disturbed by the sword hacking against wood, hammer banging against anvil at the Skyforge and the distant voices from Whiterun. The Dunmer dressed in a hide armor, minus the upper piece, sat in relaxed manner his arms resting against thighs and back hunching some. There was a grave form on his face however.  
The Nord child in other hand sat shyly, knees against chest and hands gripping on the hide's head. She tried to keep straight stare with nothing saying face. But she couldn't help from glancing now and then at the Dunmer.  
Gyvas hadn't seen many dark elves, only one acting as hunter when they had crossed her mother's land. They had been nice and polite, although also unreadable from their face. Maybe it was like that with all dark elves?  
"So what is the trouble with the Harbinger and you?"  
Again, his voice startled the child. And this time he moved his face so he clearly was looking at the small Nord next to him. Gyvas felt her face heat up, something she sometimes did when nervous, and tried not to pull the wolf's head to cover her face. And she didn't want to say again her worry when Friss already had said that it was nothing.  
However, Athis' voice and its tone didn't give any room to the child to deny anything. He seemed strict and serious, not so easily approaching one like Friss.  
"Ummm..." Gyvas started and tried not to look away from the red eyes, but with the intense stare she couldn't help it but hunch a bit and look past the big red eyes.  
The Dunmer waited until she spoke, however.  
"I just thought, that maybe, uncl- Harbinger, was angry to me. Because I accidentally had came to sleep in his bed this morning."  
...The Dunmer didn't laugh, nor scoff, just seemed to fall in deep thought as he looked away from her. Gyvas was not sure should she be worried or feel relief. Was the Dunmer thinking she was silly or was there actually something wrong? Gyvas head was starting to feel dizzy.

"I don't think he's angry", Athis finally said. Then barked. "More swinging whelp, less resting!"  
Friss groaned as he buried the edge of his sword into dummy's side, then started pulling it out with grumbling.  
"Surely was surprised", Athis continued calmly. "And its nothing else you have done. He is just nervous about you, that's all."  
Brows knitting the girl looked with tilting head. "Nervous?"  
Athis was silent for a moment, considering should he say more. He had know the Harbinger for years, he had been there when the twins had severed their bond and Farkas left with Drust. He had been there when Vilkas had been in deep depression, even though hiding behind his pride and anger acting like he was not moved by the two leaving Jorrvaskr.  
After couple of years Vilkas had become somewhat... Stabled. Making the Harbinger had helped in it, giving him something else to think. Then Farkas and Drust had died and this pup needed a new home.  
Although Vilkas hadn't shown it to others, or maybe to Aela, the Harbinger's feelings were clear to smell. At least to Athis who had been blessed by beast blood. To the whelps it had been more likely come across as just pure hunch, that the Harbinger was agitated by the pup moving into Jorrvaskr.  
Like Aela also Athis thought, or hoped, that the pup's presence maybe could do good for Vilkas. Sure, it had been a mess the love triangle back then, but as Vilkas had a foul temper when ignited, he wasn't a bad man.  
Just, and with all respect towards him as the Harbinger, a proud and passionate fool of a warrior who needed someone to keep him clear headed and consider before charging forward. The Nord had calmed down somewhat nowadays, but the wounds that indirectly had been reopened by the two's deat and this pup's arrival...  
Dunmer just hoped this would work.  
That Vilkas, his shield-brother, friend and the Harbinger, would finally let go of things that belonged to the past. Mistakes were done and bad things said. The man just needed to come to terms with the past mistakes and try to mend them by taking care of his niece.  
And not shut her out like he seemed to try by the girl's explanation.  
So, maybe he should not say more and let the two, the pup and the Harbinger, try to work it out on their own. It could be the best way, for now.

Gyvas had waited and stared at the Companion through the whole time he had been silent, waiting him to explain his words to her. The elf finally breathed, deeply, and looked back to her.  
"Yes, nervous. This is the first time you two have met, right?"  
She nodded, understanding sprouting inside her. Guess uncle was just as nervous about her as she was about him. They were linked by blood but there was nothing else between them. And now he had to take her in and care for her.  
...It felt kinda unfair towards uncle, as Gyvas now thought about the whole situation. She didn't meant to be a burden.  
...Was she that, a burden, distraction? What was the reason that uncle and mom and dad hadn't kept in touch, uncle never visited nor parents didn't like to talk about him at all?  
Gyvas frowned deeply, the wheel inside her head starting to spin again, faster and faster.  
What had really happened? Had she been somehow part of it? Had uncle done something to make mom and dad so angry and sad? If something horrible had happened then why uncle was taking her in? Because he had to? Because the blood demanded? Was she not actually welcome at all and uncle had just pretended in front of Gregor?  
"Hey, hey pup."  
The Dunmer's gruff voice, that had for some reason a concern in it, made the child sharply turn her head. And that move alone made Gyvas feel even more dizzy that she collapsed right there on the stairs, everything blacking out in her vision.

Friss looked behind when hearing the Companion's yell, and dropping his sword he run to them as the child just... Just collapsed, lost her consciousness and almost hitting to the ground if the Dunmer hadn't been fast.  
"By Azura's- Get Vilkas and Lucia, now!" Athis ordered and raise to pick up the girl. And immediately pulled the wolf hide away from her when feeling how hot the child was and noticing her skin paler than normal. Cursing he rushed with the pup inside the Jorrvaskr.

* * *

Vilkas was talking with Aela in the Harbinger's quarters, at the same small table where he and Kodlak used to talk for hours of Companions' history, the beast blood and everything else.  
"So, you were running out last night?" the Huntress said, a teasing smirk forming to her face. " _Without_ me nor Athis."  
The Nord chuckled half-dryly, relaxing in his chair.  
"I'm not gonna apologize. I had things in mind."  
The woman's smile softened as she looked at Vilkas.  
"Surely. ...She resembles them strongly. Maybe more Farkas than Drust, hopefully not getting his smarts but hers."  
They laughed good naturally, Vilkas a bit stiffer though and swallowing as some of the thoughts and feelings from last night reminded of themselves.  
Sensing his discomfort the Huntress looked for awhile at the scowling Harbinger, before speaking.  
"Vilkas, you need to-"  
Then things happened.

When the Dunmer had brought the unconscious girl in his arms to the Harbinger's quarters, kicking the doors open, Vilkas could swear his heart almost stopped.  
Just like when he had read the letter of Drust's and Farkas' deaths.  
It didn't help the pup looked weak, pale and didn't react to anything around her, just laying limply on Athis' arms as he rushed inside with worry in his voice.  
"Harbinger, Gyvas just collapsed outside."  
Aela rose, her chair's feet screeching against the stone floor as Vilkas' chair fell over by his sharp and fast rising. Light grey eyes staring on the small pup as he rushed towards the Dunmer, feeling like-  
Vilkas hadn't meant it, but he couldn't help it as he more than just snatched the girl from the Dunmer's arms with a growl.  
"Giver her!"  
Holding the little girl against his chest the Nord looked down at her, her twitching face and closed eyes, smelling and feeling her stress even higher than yesterday. She also smelled of sweat as her burning body tried to cool off.  
Not waiting Vilkas went into his bedroom and placed with carefulness the pup on top of the furs in his bed. Thoughts were racing inside his head, making a list and a plan as he looked down at Gyvas.  
Medicine. Priest. Help.  
"Mister Harbinger!" Lucia called as she run inside the room with Friss behind her, stopping on the doorway where Aela and Athis were looking at the Nord man and the unconscious girl.  
"Lucia, get cold water and rags. Friss, help her."  
Hot summer. No sleep for days. Wolf hide. Death. New environment.  
"Athis, get a priest from the temple."  
After every order everyone did as said, following the Harbinger's calm and strict voice as he spoke.

Even though inside he was just as restless as his beast, snarling and clawing but there was not physical enemy to fight to help the pup.  
 _It's just an_ _exhaustion._  
He tried to reason with himself, wiping the brown strands for her sweaty forehead. Maybe he had some healing potion? Vilkas rushed to go through his room's shelves.  
 _Just sleep and cooling off and she'll be fine._  
"Vilkas", Aela tried to call the man who was moving quickly and going through all the potions in his room. He acted calmly in front of others, but she was sensing him quickly getting more and more panicked. One potion accidentally drop when Vilkas tried to put it back but let go too soon, him not paying any attention to the sound of crashing.  
 _Should have brought her to the priest first in the morning. Stupid!_  
He let out an angry snarl, silver eyes changing to more beast like, when somebody tried to grab him from his shoulders. Aela growled back just as viciously, the two of them staring at each other for a moment. Then Aela spoke, slowly and reasonably.  
"Vilkas, you _need_ to calm down. She's gonna be fine. And you can't start changing, not in front of everybody _nor_ Gyvas."  
...Taking a deep breath the Nord man calmed down, forced more violently his worried thoughts to settle. Closing his eyes for a moment and then reopening his eyes turned back to normal.  
He glanced at the girl who still hadn't moved or made any sounds.  
The redheaded warrior stepped between the pup and him, making him harden his gaze into a glare. Small, knowing smile forming to the Hunterss' lips she stepped aside, putting a hand to his shoulder.  
"It's nothing. She's after all your niece, not a runt."  
Nodding Vilkas took another deep breath, and hearing and smelling Lucia with Friss coming with ordered items.  
It's gonna be okay. It was just exhaustion, nothing bad. He just needed to be calm. It wouldn't help the pup to act mindlessly.


	6. The voice

As Gyvas opened her eyes, she immediately... _Felt_ , that she was in some strange place.  
It was dark, she couldn't see anything around her but she could see herself clearly, as she looked down and lift her hands. She could feel solidness under her feet while turning around in confusion and fear.  
It was like she was in middle of nothingness, too afraid to make any sound although she wanted to yell in case someone could hear her. But what if no-one would answer?  
This could bee a nightmare where she was in, but her nightmares had never been like this. Nothingness. And she felt more awake than she ever had been, as blood rushed in her ears and her breath fastened as panic grew inside.  
Like a hunted prey she looked around, thinking which way she should run or was there any way out, as she could only see blackness surrounding her.

 _"Oh, don't be afraid dear."_  
Gyvas halted, still not seeing anything or the someone who just talked. The soft, almost whispering voice seemed like circling around as she stood completely still with shaky breath.  
_"You have nothing to fear here"_ , the voice assured in soothing, motherly like way. And despite the absurdness of the place that Gyvas had winded up, the child started to feel more calm with every word the someone said. Heartbeat lowering, blood slowing and the fog in her mind clearing. _"In here there is no pain, bad memories nor nightmares to hurt you, my child."_  
Gyvas felt the voice spoke the truth. In here there couldn't be any of those things, in this nothingness. No pain, no bad memories or nightmares. But.. Why was she here? What had happened before she... Closed her eyes? Or had she closed her eyes? The girl scowled in confusion. And like knowing her thoughts the voice answered sincerely.  
_"It is the questions you ask, the answers you seek, that let you find me dear."_  
Swallowing, hesitating greatly, Gyvas asked with her voice, flinching how loud it sounded in the emptiness.  
"Wha- What do you mean?" And then feeling more brave she asked more. "And who- Who are you?" She was starting to feel suspicious about all of this, get scared. But then, again, she felt calming, invisible force soothing her.  
Like a blanket that you pull over as you go to sleep, wrapping around you in softness and slowly growing warmness.  
The voice giggled very faintly, before speaking.  
_"My, you really are curious one... But then again, children usually are. Especially when it is about them. And their family."_  
Gyvas kept silent, trying to think. Sensing that there was an answer inside her mind, about all of this that was now happening. But it was like a rabbit, running away from her, slipping from her hands as she tried to catch it. It made the task more difficult when the voice said those things, that made Gyvas remember other questions that had been bothering her almost through her whole life.

Family. Mom and dad. Their sadness. Uncle. His absence. Why he was never talked about, why he never reach out for them.  
_"Yes, those questions dear"_ , the voice said and Gyvas raise her gaze to... Look in the nothingness. But as the door had been opened, the questions easily flooded out and filled her mind. She wanted to know what happened, that mom and dad leave Jorrvaskr and how uncle was related to it. What had happened, why all the sadness and never hearing of him. What had happened?  
"Can you... Tell me?" the little girl asked, a spark of hope in her heart. She wanted to know. She wanted to understand. "I want to know."  
The soft sound of thinking was heard, Gyvas holding her breath, and then the voice spoke.  
_"I'm afraid I cannot directly just tell you my dear."_  
Disappointed started rooting inside the girl, but was gently wiped out as the voice continued.  
_"But I can help you to get started, lead you to the answers. If..."_  
The small pause made Gyvas feel suspicious, but then she felt relaxed again, waiting calmly what the voice would ask from her.  
_"If you won't tell anyone about me and our discussions. And do as I ask you. Because there are people who don't want you to know, Gyvas, the daughter of Drust and Farkas."_  
"Why don't they?" the child asked, tilting her head. As if finding either her question or her movement cute, the voice giggled, answering with patient, motherly voice.  
_"Because sometimes the answers can be too... Hurtful, to be known. But you just want to know and understand, don't you my child?"_  
Gyvas nodded, her eyes looking around and trying to find the speaker but still seeing no-one. People who don't want her to know... Who and why? What happened that it couldn't be talked about?  
_"I'm afraid I have to let you go back now my child"_ , the voice spoke and Gyvas immediately started to ask more.  
"Now? But- How I can- How will you help me if-"  
_"Calm down."_  
And like that she did, feeling embarrassed for starting to panic so suddenly.  
_"I will call you back here when needed. And I will speak to you in your world, guiding you, when the right time comes. Now, my child, it is time you wake up. There's people waiting for you."_

The unconsciousness came at the same time suddenly and slowly, gently and cogently, making the girl feel her body heavy and light, flowing in air and falling like a leaf.  
The vision blackening, eyes closing, Gyvas felt falling to sleep.  
And then waking up immediately, mind foggy, body feeling sweaty and sore and throat horse. She tried to keep her eyes open, feeling something cold and wet on her forehead as she stared up to wooden ceiling. She felt uncomfortably warm and she fur against her naked skin.  
"Gyvas?"  
The girl made attempt to turn her towards the gruff, low and concern sounding voice. But before she could focus on the person she felt wave of exhaustion passing over her and she fell to sleep again.

* * *

Vilkas looked at the pup who seemed to fell back to sleep, as he sat on a chair next to he bed.  
Sighing the Nord leaned back and crossed his arms, thinking should he moisten again the rag on the girl's burning forehead.

It had been just like he had suspected. Exhaustion and lack of sleep, including everything else that had happened, had finally reached the pup and hit hard on her.  
The priest of Kynareth had said the girl needed to get more sleep and eat more. And kept relaxed until she was physically more stronger.  
The Nord snorted.  
Easier said than done. In couple of days Drust's and Farkas' bodies should arrive to Whiterun, and there would be hold a funeral at Skyforge. Just like with everyone else who were part of Companions... And it didn't matter if they had left years ago, they were still Companions...  
Sighing Vilkas rose and looked around the room, being for first time in years in Farkas' old bedroom. And seeing the bar counter made him smile for a moment, remembering the times Farkas and he sat around it, having drinks and talking, joking around. The smile quickly fade away though, and he looked down at the soundlessly sleeping pup.  
...Should she be included into the funeral, or let stay out of it? It certainly wouldn't do any good...  
But it would be Gyvas' to decide, when she wakes up and feels better.  
Sadly watching her Vilkas thought how he had been careless. He should have paid more attention to the pup's condition when he saw her yesterday. He should try harder.

Seeing and predicting the girl would sleep long and without a problem the Nord turned to leave, thinking he would still come look at her in every hour. Just in case. And ask Lucia to come see her now and then.


	7. Remorse

The fury that Vilkas felt in himself was overpowering and uncontrollable.  
Unnatural, like straight from Oblivion.  
Burning down everything he was, did and felt. Everything that make him an honorable warrior, loving brother, teasing friend, embarrassed admirer, respecting son...  
And inside the fire did only survive all the ugliness of his soul, making them stronger and sharper like hardened steel.  
Jealousy, bitterness, hurt, regret and hate.  
Those things spinning faster and faster in a vicious, tightening circle until they were all immersed into one misshapen gob that took the place of his heart.  
Filling his whole form with deep darkness.

He didn't see anything else than his brother Farkas. His other half, the only family by blood, his best friend and his Shield-Brother.  
And yet, despite all of those things, Farkas, had betrayed him. His own brother, his twin for all gods' sake!  
Sneaking behind his back like a thief and stabbing on his back like an assassin! Knowing everything and still acting against him!  
The broken body of the large Nord warrior was before Vilkas, badly bruised, slashed and weakened. The so called strongest warrior in Jorrvaskr had been kicked, punched, stabbed, bitten and mauled and his wolf armor ripped to shreds.  
But there was still breath left in Farkas, as he stared up to him, begging for mercy with them.  
Vilkas could feel the weight of a weapon in his other hand, heavy and cold. He also felt the aching pain on his bloody knuckles, taste of his brother's life on his sharp teeth and the red, warm liquid running down his face and covering his wolf armor.  
Vilkas was coated in his brother's blood.  
One more strike. And all is over. The betrayal would be paid back with blood.

"No!"  
Vilkas could only feel more hurt and bitterness as the voice yelled, and the speaker run past him to settled between him and his brother. Putting her body in front of Farkas like a shield, staring at the attacking twin with desperation.  
"Vilkas please", the woman with short, curly brown hair and sky blue eyes begged from him.  
But as she spoke his name, dared to say it in so pleading way, Vilkas squinted his eyes and his sharp teeth bared. "...Please, I'm sorry."  
Drust. The Nord woman, if she... If she had never walked inside the Jorrvaskr, never came to Whiterun, never spoke to them, there would never had happened this!  
The twins had never been driven to this kind of conflict!  
She had lied to him, manipulated him and cast away like nothing! Like nothing what had happened between them had any meaning! She betrayed him and pulled Farkas down with her!

The Nord twin didn't hesitate at all as he swung the heavy weapon with deadly accuracy and force towards the crying woman's head.  
But instead of Drust it was Gyvas who stood in front of him. The small child between him and her dead parents.  
The horror of him mirroring through her crying eyes.  
"No!"

With sharp breath Vilkas woke up, trembling from the nightmare, everything fresh in his mind, every little detail torturing him.  
His heart ached from raw feelings from the nightmare, so strong and alive just like on that day.  
Closing his eyes the Nord held an unsteady hand against his mouth, focusing to breath in and out. In. And out.  
Pulling away the fur covers he rose to sit on the edge of his bed, feeling cold stone floor under his feet.  
In and out.  
As he eventually started breathing steadily, he opened his eyes and uncovered his mouth. Feeling wetness as he blinked.  
Rubbing the tears away he took another, a bit shaky breath, and mulled the dream in the darkness of the Harbinger's bedroom.

He had not experienced such a nightmare, so alive and strong, for couple of years. And now Vilkas was deeply pained and disappointed to see that those feelings were still inside of him. And now the cub, the most innocent one in this whole thing, had also been mixed into it.  
Shaking his head Vilkas gritted.  
He had thought... That when he started to understood, to see that Farkas nor Drust had not betrayed him, that everything had happened only because of him and his actions, he would leave those feelings behind. That he could cleanse his heart, soul and mind from all the hate, bitterness and jealousy.  
That after seeing things as they really were he could start asking for forgiveness and sought peace for him.  
But as the dark feelings seemed to faint, they still lingered to him like chains. And then sprouted shame and regret inside of him.

How could have he met Farkas and Drust after everything? After every word and action? How he had attacked against his own brother and insulted him? Attacked Drust and called her by names? He had not held anything back when the realization of the two's relationship, of what Farkas had asked, had sunk in.  
Vilkas' beast blood had not helped at all the situation either. But there was not excuses.  
He should not have done those things.  
Ever.  
And the great shame had made it seem like justified, that he would never try to reach back to them. To spare them from any more pain he could inflict on them by accident or attempt. And also as punishment for himself for being so foolish and dishonorable.  
And now...

Taking another deep breath Vilkas wondered was it a morning already, the day when Farkas' and Drust's bodies were to be burned in their funeral up at the Skyforge.  
He had tried his best to reach to everyone who Drust or Farkas had seen as their friends, to inform them of the whole happening.  
How bizarre it had been, as he had tried to get information of that kind of thing after not being in touch with the two for years?  
Farkas' side had been easier though, but what came to Drust... The woman still surprised him, even after her death...  
Dawnguard. The guild of vampire hunters. She had been one of them before she joined Companions.  
At least now Vilkas knew where Drust had gotten the odd mechanical, small bow of hers. She had always smirked mischievously when asked about it, saying that it was her friend's own invention.  
_"Maybe I'll get one for you. **If** you treat me like a queen for... A week? How about that, Vilk?"_  
The memory flashed quickly past his eyes, remembering the embarrassed laugh of the woman as she had spoken so boldly and flirtatiously to him. Making him very abashed of her behavior in his behalf.  
A small smile tug to the Harbinger lips.  
There had been also many others, after he had gotten letter from the Dawnguard's leader and another from Dawnstar's Gregor. Drust had made many friends, done many things when they have asked for her help. That what she was, always helping. Always wanting happiness and peace for others.  
Vilkas' heart ached again, the shame and guilt once again breathing down his neck.

He wondered how Gyvas would handle it. The pup had slept and eaten as told, although she had been irritated when told to eat her plate empty.  
_"But I'm not hungry anymore!"  
__"You need to eat pup. You won't get better or grow if you won't eat."  
__"That is what you say to babies, uncle..."_  
This time the tug was stronger, Vilkas succeeding to half-smile, and even chuckle, when remembering the girl's statement and her frowning face. She had reminded of young Farkas with that expression.  
Then the pup's face, the horrified one from the nightmare, surfaced into Vilkas' mind.  
The pup looked like the two, and acted like them. She was an innocent child, immediately forgiving him at the first day when he had grabbed on her too hard.  
...If she would ever know, the reason why Vilkas and her parents hadn't kept in contact...  
Vilkas wasn't sure what to think. He didn't want to think at all of that kind of situation. Yet, his mind, as it always was, was curious. Wanting to think, consider all the possibilities and gather all the information to guess the outcome.  
A hopeful part of him wished, that the pup would forgive him. But he wouldn't deserve it. The pup probably wouldn't even understand the whole thing.  
And so, a bigger part of him could see it clearly how Gyvas wouldn't understand, would see the blame of her parents on him, would hate him and be afraid of him.  
And that would be okay for Vilkas.

He would deserve it. He didn't deserve the girl's innocent, open and respective gaze as she looked at him and called him her uncle. He didn't deserve to feel fatherly joy when making sure she was getting better, checked that she was sleeping after bedtime, or when he speak with her as she shyly asked things about Companions, their history and...  
Could she become one as well.

Farkas and Drust surely would like their pup become a warrior, and even part of Companions. Vilkas could see great potential in the daughter of the two great warriors.  
But Gyvas needed to get better before starting her training.  
Seeing that he was not going to sleep anymore Vilkas rose and dressed up, getting ready for the day ahead.


	8. The darkness

Gyvas was not sure could she do this.  
The warm summer night was dim, sunlight lingering on the horizon, but the child still felt like complete darkness had enfolded around her. She felt cold despite of the wolf hide on her, and the radiating heat from the fireplace.  
And even worse, the little girl felt alone.

She couldn't stare at anything else than the corpses of her mom and dad, wrapped inside of white cloth lines, placed on the Skyforge's hearth on top of the piled beams.  
There was people everywhere, around her, on the Skyforge's deck and on the backyard of Jorrvaskr. They were different races, royal and common, warriors and from other professions. She had identified some of them, met them when they had visited mother and father at home.  
They had all come here to...  
Closing her eyes and lowering her chin Gyvas swallowed and tried to keep from shaking, kept silence just as everyone else around her. She couldn't start crying like a baby, she couldn't, she was Drust's and Farkas' daughter, warriors' child, she couldn't start...

A large hand was gently placed on her right shoulder, a comforting squeeze offered.  
It was Gregor.  
He stood close behind her, among the Companions as they all stood in front of the Skyforge's heart. As also did the Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, his bodyguard Irileth, Dawnguard's leader with his own bodyguard, then mother's closest friend Aingo and so many others. Those who were in more close relationship with the two or were royal, unlike the others who stood down at the backyard.  
So many had come...  
When first starting to climb the steps with Gregor and Companions, Gyvas had been astonished by their number who had shown up. A nervousness, almost a panic, had taken hold of her heart as they all stared with either pity or blankness. Like something was waited from her and she didn't know what.  
What was she suppose to do? Was something waited from her?  
She didn't want to speak, she couldn't, not without breaking, what would they think? Would it be bad? Why-  
But as soon as Gyvas had climbed up the stairs and looked from decorations, that surrounded the Skyforge, finally down to the fireplace...  
Everything had gone blank in her mind.

She could only stare.  
She didn't see their faces, but she could identify their... Forms. Laying still. Breathless. Wrapped inside the clothes.  
This was the first time to see her parents, after the word of their death.  
She wanted to hurl, badly.  
Her breath sharpening, quickening. Mind starting to fall into chaos.  
Wha- What had killed them? Who? She couldn't recall now, they- Why they just laid there?!  
"Gyvas?"  
Gregor's voice barely broke through the child who almost soundlessly hyperventilated and dangerously wavered.  
No. She could do this. She had to. Everyone else was here.

Opening her eyes again Gyvas stared at the b... At them.  
Someone was talking something, the voice was familiar, but Gyvas could only hear a portion of it. She felt dizzy, confused, cold and alone. Her mind was blank, foggy. Heavy as she tried to grasp on the reality. And at the same time reject it.  
However, the truth slowly and inevitably sunk through without any mercy. Like someone pushing a sword excruciatingly into her, not hurrying so she could feel every inch and sharpness of it.  
They were gone.  
They were gone _forever_.  
Never again she would see mom's and dad's faces. Ever.  
Everything was _gone_. The warmth and the love, their presences and voices. She could never _ever_ again touch, speak or-  
Gyvas couldn't help it. Her face crumbled, she took shaky breath, covering her mouth and feeling pain in everything she was. She wanted away, run away and turn her back.  
But she couldn't look away as uncle Vilkas lighted the beams and the fire catcheth on.  
 _`STOP IT!´_ she wanted to shout, looking with horror from under the hide's head as the fire started to rise towards mom and dad.  
 _`STOP IT! THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!´_

She couldn't stop shaking.  
No. NononoNononNO! They couldn't be dead! They weren't, they couldn't! They were still alive when she last saw them! It couldn't end like this!

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Gyvas questioned, standing on the balls of her feet, swaying back and forth, holding the wolf hide on her arms. The little girl stared up to her father with the best pleading puppy look she could muster.

...Worked or not, her father, who was tall and wide shouldered Nord, a true warrior in any physical way, smiled warmly down at her. With a deep and warm laugh he crouched in front of his child.  
He still towered over her, but despite of his rugged appearance he grabbed with carefulness and gentleness on the small shoulders, stopping her swaying motion.  
Eyes of soft grey stared, the wrinkles around them deepening more into a warm gaze.  
There was, although, a serious tone behind the act, as the former Companion stared at his daughter and hold her with lengthening time.  
Dad always did this, every time before he and mother went to a new adventure.  
He would always hold Gyvas like this, stare at her for long time, looking like he had never seen her before, his gaze going through every feature of the small face with such an intense tone that Gyvas felt both nervous and transfixed by the act.  
She also stared back, looking through his father's face.

To others Farkas was a great and skillful warrior.  
A true fury to fight with, as he ram through his enemies with raw force and experienced tactic. He was after all a former Companion, not some road mercenary. He had been known to be the strongest from the Companions, big as a grizzly bear and strong as one too, wielding one handed weapons like a master and there was certain beast-like-viciousness in his movements in the battlefield.  
But beyond all those, to Gyvas, he was her dad.  
To her and mother Farkas was a loving father and a husband, always there with them, loving and caring, presence and listening. He maybe wasn't the best talker or giving the best answers, but he listened fully whenever something was on his mate's or pup's minds.  
Dad's face was like everything else about him. Warm, large, open and supporting.  
Gyvas didn't see the battle scars as scary, nor the grey hair or wrinkles as sign of him getting old. To her, they all were just natural part of him, making him her dad who she knew would always come back with mom to home.  
He was hers dad and no-one else's.  
She was the one he would tug in the bed, pet her head, tell stories of bloody and exciting fights, train her in two handed wielding, carry on his shoulders...  
He would densely listen at her, hug warmly, frown lightly when scolding her, go completely blank when he was confused...  
To many dad maybe was stoic and blank, but she and mom knew how to read dad's expressions from the small signs. Like knowing a language that nobody else knew about.  
Raising her other hand Gyvas cupped her father's face. Feeling the prickling from his thick beard against her palm.

The two smiled and chuckled at the same time, looking at each other, until Farkas pulled his daughter closer and placed his lips to her forehead.  
"Two weeks, and me and mom will come back", he said before pulling her into a tight hug.  
And after a moment pushed her a bit back, taking the wolf hide from her arms and placing the animal's fur over her small body. Closing tightly the front legs around her shoulders and placing the head firmly against her own.  
The grey eyes looked at her softly.  
"And Wolf will keep you save and company until we come back."  
The girl tilted her head, the wolf head wobbling.  
"But isn't it Gregor who will keep me save and company?" Gyvas asked innocently, holding back a smirk as her father halted with a slight frown.  
"...Are you getting too old for Wolf then?" he asked, with a bit of worry.  
Taking a hold with both hands on the animal's head she shook her head strongly.  
"No! Wolf is mine! I'll never be too old for her", she said with determination that put the Nord warrior back to ease. The smile returned to his face.  
"Good, that's good... But Gregor will also protect you, and you listen to what he says until we come back, okay?"  
"Yes dad", the child said, hugging again and feeling the strong arms around her.  
Two weeks and they would be back.

"Okay, I'm ready", mom said as she walked to the hallway, the same kind wolf armor on her as dad's, and she also wielded one handed sword and a shield.  
"Ready to go love?" she asked, stopping next to the two.  
Receiving assuring nod Drust crouched next to the child, pulling her cub into another parent's embrace.  
Gyvas hugged her mom back, feeling the softness and warmness through the old armor, feeling the petting on her head and how mom murmured something.  
Gyvas never could say surely what mom always mumbled, when hugging her before going to a quest with dad.  
It sounded like a prayer, but Gyvas didn't see her mother as religious woman.  
"When will you tell me what you always say mom?" the girl asked after the hug, looking with tilted head. A small smile crept to mom's face, as she said teasingly.  
"I'll tell you when we come back."  
Letting out irritated groan Gyvas leaned backwards, keeping her hold on her mother's armor.  
"You _never_ tell!"  
Mom never did, but it was like a ritual, all of these. The hugs, the staring, the murmurs and teasing. All those were, as Gyvas later on realized, were rituals to her parents when they went to a quest. Remembering her as not to forget and promises to keep so not to give up.

...So much did those help in the end then...

* * *

Vilkas stared at the two forms which laid on the beam pile.  
When Kodlak's body had been burned, the Harbinger had been dressed into his wolf armor, sending him away as a warrior he was.  
But at Drust's and Farkas' cases it wasn't possible.  
When bodies finally had been sent on their way to Whiterun and they had arrived, the bodies had naturally started their decomposition with the time and summer heat. And also the wounds from the battle had been too large and ragged to be maintained into a neat scars.  
...What had happened?  
The reports said it hadn't looked like human's doings. That it seemed that a large bear had just attacked them with surprise, first going for Farkas and then Drust. That is what the clues said and truth, it wasn't unheard of. Many beasts roamed in Skyrim even if dragon attacks had almost completely stopped after Dragonborn's victory over Alduin the World Eater over years ago.  
But telling a dragon had attacked the two would be far more convincing than some gods damn half-witted bear. Drust and Farkas were Companions, experienced fighters, travelers and strong with skills.  
They shouldn't have fall easily by an animal, without a real battle.  
...But maybe it was the truth. It wasn't like Vilkas could think anything else with solid proof to even for himself. Why would bandits or anyone else try to cover for their doings.  
Maybe a bear really had surprised the two skillful but also old getting warriors, first having a lucky hit on Farkas and when seeing him fall maybe Drust just went into a shock and didn't react fast enough. That would be something she would do. She sometimes would freeze when surprising, especially bad and to someone she cared about, things happened.  
...It still didn't feel right though.

The grasp on the burning torch tightened as the Harbinger breathed slowly in and out, mastering himself as everyone watched and waited.  
It was time.

As the Harbinger, it was Vilkas who would this time say the words. But also because Farkas was his brother, twin, and Drust was...

"Before the ancient flame", his voice did not wave nor break. There was no room for that now, he was not in his bedroom behind closed doors. Here and now, in front of everyone, he was the Harbinger of Companions. Nothing more or less.  
"We grieve", came the words as one, strong and loud, from all the Companions.  
"At this loss..."  
"We weep."  
Hearing the whimper, smelling Gyvas' distress, did not make this any easier. But he continued without a stagger. Because if he did give in or looked at the pup, he would not be able to keep himself together.  
"For the fallen..."  
He had never imagined things ending this way.  
"We shout."  
Not when he and Farkas had been young, not when Drust had come to them. Vilkas and Farkas were twins, they had come to the world together, survived through it together. So wouldn't be just as natural to also leave this world together? And there had been time, when the thought of Drust being left behind or going ahead before them had been too much pain to even think about, that Vilkas had wanted the three of them to stay together. Until the very end.  
"And to ourselves..."  
"We take our leave."  
...And what kind of life would that had been then?  
Had Drust fallen to him, and not to Farkas, would things be better now? Vilkas couldn't even imagine a present like that. Didn't feel right after everything.  
Because despite everything, in the end, it would have made him much more happier to see the two important persons in his life to be happy together, than to leave one out of it.  
It just had been his foolish pride that had driven him into things, after all. He should have done the right thing and stepped aside, let Farkas and Drust to be happy. It would have been the right thing to do, what he really should have done. He was suppose to be the smart twin, who would know what to do.

As the Harbinger stepped to ignite the wood, he almost hesitated.  
It was his brother and his woman who laid there. A small part of him, the emotional and irrational one, tried to argue against the truth that he already had excepted.  
It had happened now. The wish he had growled to the two of them back then, had come true now.  
And as the fire quickly grew and started hungrily eating its way through the wood, flesh and bone, Vilkas didn't feel the satisfaction as he watched.  
Remembering those words he had said with so much hate back then... He couldn't understand how he was the one still alive, left behind with their child.  
It didn't feel like a punishment.  
Unless the crushing guilt and shame where to be seen as one. Those he did deserve. And would carry to his grave.

_`I am... Sorry, brother. And Drust. For everything. For everything I said and did, I'll never forgive myself. I will not let my doings go unpunished, I will take care of Gyvas and not take the pleasure of being able to see her grow as you won't. I am sorry for everything.´_

Aela said a few words of departing to all the people, as she saw that Vilkas couldn't as he stood and stared at the flames.  
He wasn't to be blamed, really. It was hard to her to see Farkas and Drust too, even if covered. But the Huntress knew it was especially hard to the remaining twin. Even if Vilkas tried, it was obvious to see that he was shaming and denouncing himself.  
Even if Vilkas had been too harsh and rash back at that day, he couldn't blame himself for things for the rest of his life. Aela thought he already had done enough of it. Of course she had been furious with Vilkas, even if understanding his feelings. But seeing, sensing, him falling into the darkness where self-hatred lived and how Vilkas stopped living... Even as Harbinger acting more like a shadow than a man...  
That pride of his would kill him in the end, no doubt. He should stop it and already forgive and get past this.  
Past couldn't be changed and Aela knew Farkas and Drust, they wouldn't carry hate and bitterness in their hearts towards Vilkas. He was doing all this for nothing.  
And it wouldn't be good for the girl, who did remarkable work keeping herself from crumbling even if it was just under the surface.  
The two needed each other, the man to be forgiven and the girl to be comforted.  
Aela needed to talk to Vilkas, and she would pray for Hircine that the man would actually listen to her...

* * *

Gyvas was in her room, or her father's former bedroom, curled into a ball on her side on the bed and the ice wolf hide wrapped around her.  
Inhaling against the covers she tried to muffle her cries and agony, eyes shut and hands in fists.  
She didn't had the strength to stay at the funeral, to meet all the people who had come to mourn the loss of her parents.  
She hated them. She hated all of them, everyone! She hated everything and this whole stupid, _stupid_ , world!  
Why they had to die?! Why they left her?! It wasn't fair, at all, as she had done just like they had said.  
She had been good child, she had kept Wolf always with her, she had waited, she had listened and obeyed Gregor and still mom and dad didn't come back even though they promised!  
She hated them, she hated everyone!  
Why they would leave her... Why? It wasn't fair.

_"Oh my child"_ , whispering voice said inside of the child's head, making Gyvas for a moment to startle before recognizing the voice.  
"Go away", she muffled, just like she had said to Gregor and everyone else who had tried to come into her room.  
 _"There's no need to be angry_ _"_ , the voice continued, soothingly and comforting. _"I know you are in pain. Feeling like your parents abandoned you. Like no-one understands and even your uncle staying away from you."  
_ Frowning Gyvas got confused.  
 _"Indeed, your uncle. Why would he want around you, **a pup** of his betraying brother?"  
_ Gyvas shifted, blinking through tears and not understanding what the voice was talking about. But she did not like how they talked about dad.  
But before she could tell the voice go away, they said something that made her halt.  
 _"After all, it was you father and mother who hurt him, badly. Of course he would want to keep distance to you."  
_ "What are you talking about?"  
 _"The truth, that you want, the answers that you need. A betrayal was the key to everything. I know where to find the proof."  
_ "...No", the girl finally said, shaking her head. "Mom and dad didn't do anything. You are lying. Uncle doesn't hate me. Now go away."  
She knew her parents, they didn't do anything wrong. And uncle had taken care of her when she had been sick. The voice was wrong!  
 _"But the proof-"_  
"Go away!"  
Gyvas kicked the wall against her bed's side, only hurting her leg but the pain was welcoming, more durable than the emotional pain that parents' death gave. The feelings where like spikes inside her, tearing and painful, making her think stuff that were horrible and wrong. She didn't want to feel like this, she didn't want to think bad of mom and dad, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted someone to be there with her, help her through the pain and sadness as those feelings seemed to hold her down with force.  
...Uncle...  
She wanted her uncle... He... He was the only family she had anymore...

After a moment Gyvas thought she was completely alone again. But she was wrong.  
 _"That hide... Seems like it is important to you."_ the voice said with softness and curiosity that Gyvas couldn't find anything to be mad about of it. She tightened her grip on the fur.  
"...Mom and dad gave it", she explained, breathing the hide's scent. After her fainting at the backyard, Lucia had washed the fur and so it had lost the smell of home from it. But it was still as soft and warm as always.  
"Said it was my wolf skin, other half. With it I wouldn't be hurt or alone when they would go to adventures. They had hunted the large ice wolf at the Winterhold's mountains, and as dad had played as bait mom had neatly shoot it in the head with her crossbow."  
The tale made her feel a bit calmer now, remembering when they gave the hide. How it had become her most important thing, always with her everywhere she would go. It was her Wolf, her hide. Making her feel as strong and brave as real wolves, living in large families and running wild in forests...  
 _"I see"_ , the voice said, with some amusement that Gyvas didn't understand or did have enough strength to think more about.  
As the bad feelings inside her had slightly fainted, they easily completely abandoned her, leaving the child exhausted.  
"Thank you", she mumbled, feeling heavy sleepiness.  
 _"For what dear?"_  
"...For listening", she mumbled. It felt lonely to deal with the feelings alone. It was awful. Thankfully uncle had Companions, to act like the voice had acted with her.  
 _"You welcome, my child."_ the voice hummed, lingering in the little one's mind before fainting away.

* * *

After dealing with everyone and the people departing, Vilkas politely declined from going to the Bannered Mare with everyone.  
It probably would be full house there after all. And he with his beast blood wouldn't handle it well.  
So the Harbinger lingered at the Jorrvaskr's backyard, watching as the last ones left, before turning to look up at the Skyforge where Eorlund watched after the fireplace. The member of Grey-Manes was very old, older than few years back, and still working at the forge without any trouble. Really made you rethink your own age...  
From the corner of his eyes Vilkas noticed someone walking towards, and saw Aela the Huntress.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning towards the woman who stopped in front of him.  
"You need to stop beating yourself."  
The bluntness of Aela wasn't anything new, but her words still surprised the Harbinger who tried to keep his calmness. The Huntress, like always when she hunted, didn't held back anything though.  
"I understand your guilt, I do Vilkas. Whenever I think about it, I wish I had followed Skjor. But you can't keep beating your-"  
"Stop."  
"No, you listen. Stop blaming yourself-"  
" __ **Aela**."  
The name came out as more as an animal's warning growl and the Harbinger's eyes flashed with beast's anger.  
"Not. Now."  
Aela didn't flinch, but she stopped, staring hard back to her Shield-Brother. Trying to think should she keep trying or would a good smack make him come to his senses. But... Maybe it wasn't the best time now after all. So giving another hard stare she said evenly.  
"Just don't make the pup suffer from your pride. She needs you, as you need her."  
And not giving him any time to snap back the Huntress left the backyard, going to the Bannered Mare to get something else to think.

Vilkas breathed heavily through his nose, feeling irritation strongly flaring up inside him as he watched the woman. Like he was going to hurt the pup... He was trying the opposite here! Only thinking what was the best for her.  
Bitter taste after the short talk Vilkas decided to go to his quarters, drink by himself until he would fall asleep.  
What a crappy day.  
The Harbinger opened and almost slammed the door close when getting inside the Jorrvaskr, seeing someone at the main hall. First he wanted to ignore them, or growl if they tried to stop him, but then he noticed who it was and he stopped on in front of the back doors.  
Olfina Gray-Mane was sitting around the fireplace, immediately lifting her gaze to meet his with concern and searching.  
Vilkas looked aside from the woman's stare, thinking about telling her that not today.  
He was too worked up to... Do this, what had sprouted between him and the woman after weeks of Jon Battle-Born leaving for the bard college and then being informed to be killed by bandits.  
It had been a bit drunk night, with raw, unchecked emotions and darkness giving them too much privacy at the behind of the Bannered Mare's building. But something that Vilkas always found himself doing with her again and again. Having unspoken agreement between them of not talking about it, but being there when other needed.

But he didn't need her now.  
"You should go", he said, but didn't move, nor did she.  
Not for awhile until Olfina finally stood but not to go away. The woman walked to the Harbinger, steadily, and still searching his eyes with hers. And as she cupped his face Vilkas didn't find anymore argument against her. Closing his eyes and placing his hands covering hers own Vilkas sighed.  
"I'm sorry", the white haired woman said softly, placing a small peck to the Nord man's lips, lingering there.  
Vilkas grunted, swallowing and opened his eyes. He needed this after all. It had been too long. He needed her to make him feel something else.  
And like seeing the decision in his gaze Olfina turned, walking to the downstairs with the Harbinger right behind her.  
But before Harbinger's quarters the Nord woman halted and looked as Vilkas parted towards other room. Then understanding where the man going Olfina went to prepare at Vilkas' bedroom.

Vilkas listened at first behind Gyvas' room's door, then softly and slowly opened it before getting inside. In the dark room he easily saw with his beast sight that the girl was heavily sleeping in her bed, wrapped in that wolf hide she always carried around.  
The room smelled heavily of sorrow though, saltiness in the air.  
Without much of though Vilkas walked next to the bed, bowing and looking at the sleeping pup.

She had been very brave today. She had stayed through the whole ordeal and hadn't brake down.  
She was a brave pup.  
Hesitatingly Vilkas lifted one hand to the girl's face, lightly stroking her cheek with thumb.  
"Dad...?"  
The word was weak and mumbled, but easily heard by beast blood's enchantment. And Vilkas felt cold and something twisting inside him as he slowly retreated away from the small, sleeping form.


	9. More worries

**Couple of weeks later...**

On the Whiterun's plains there were many different creatures to be hunted, but some of them were that kind of prey that easily turned into a dangerous predator when threatened.  
Like saber cats, bears and wolves, which the last one was a pack animal. And occasionally there were even trolls, but luckily these creatures didn't so often wander through the open fields nor moved in packs.  
Then there was giants and mammoths.  
They were easy to avoid do to their size and they were otherwise peaceful creatures, but if angered, they were a real threat, only the skilled ones able to fight back and survive through the encounter.  
And then there were deer and elks, plentiful at here where the open fields with hills and streams were ideal for pasturing.

Even now, at the small distance from Whiterun's city gates, there was a herd of six deer, the herbivores lazily feeding and drinking from the small lake, late summer's sun warming from above.  
Slowly and silently Gyvas first inhaled, then exhaled, adjusting herself carefully while laying flat near the herd among the short grass. The wolf hide on her was hot but hiding well her red boy tunic clothes, blending her more naturally into the environment. Though the hide was from an ice wolf, almost pure white with light grey, clearly showing from the grass.  
The herbivores now and then curiously looked at the white creature. However, as it didn't move nor seemed like clear wolf do to its form, they just continued their eating.

Gyvas had an odd, mechanical weapon on her hands, holding it in front of her as she aimed with one open eye.  
"Just take your time", Aela whispered next to her, dressed into regular hunting gear and green paint across her face, laying and watching as the girl hold the crossbow that Dawnguard had gifted to Drust's daughter.  
The Huntress followed the arrow's tip and checked the male deer that Gyvas had chosen by herself. The deer wasn't the oldest nor seemed the weakest one, but if the pup was sure of her aim, and that one arrow could bring the animal down, then Aela would let her try.  
The Huntress, just like other Companions, had started teaching Gyvas during these two weeks and the pup had shown great potential to become a skillful warrior. Not surprise when thinking that she after all was Farkas' and Drust's daughter.  
And even though it was just couple of weeks, the pup had told that she already had been practicing with her parents about weapons and other skills, so she had a good start already.  
And what became to this hunting in this short time, well, Aela's teaching idea was that the best way to learn is to use your skills and learn from mistakes. Only that way would you truly progress.  
"Aim carefully, take a deep breath... Then let it out and shoot", she gave the last tips before letting the girl do this on her own.

Gyvas blinked, licked her lips and breath in and out. She had the target right in front of her, just where she needed it. The wolf hide weight on her and the head's fur brushing against her cheek, giving the girl confidence.  
Taking another breath, then letting it out slowly, she pulled the trigger, sending the arrow flying.

Walk back to the city was not so long as the two walked along the worn road, Aela carrying the male deer on her shoulders.  
Gyvas could only stare at amazement just how strong the Huntress was, able to carry the dead animal with minor struggle. Gyvas wanted to become just like Aela, strong and skillful hunter. But also as good warrior as mom and dad and unc-  
"Just wait till others see what you hunted", the Huntress said with a proud smile, glancing at the pup and the crossbow. "You have become very skillful with that thing. You like it?"  
The child nodded keenly, hugging the weapon tightly.  
"It's the best!" she exclaimed, looking at the weapon that was made from mixed metal but still having distinctly color of gold on it. First the weapon had been somewhat heavy, despite of its light structure, and its mechanism was alien. But with Aela's help Gyvas had learned how to handle it and now the crossbow was really handy, easy to use and quick to reload and shoot! And mom had one, so it felt kinda nice.  
"I need to thank Dawnguard somehow", the child said. She should make a trip to the Rift, someday, and go meet the Dawnguard. Pity she hadn't been through the whole funeral, as she had turned into her room after the burning...  
Maybe that was the reason why uncle had acted so... A bit strangely after the funeral? Was he disappointed on her?

"Just don't get too used to the crossbow", Aela warned, taking a better hold of the animal's legs without halting. "You also need to practice your skills at regular bow, knives and the two handed sword. Never only one weapon."  
Personally Aela didn't see Gyvas as two handed sword user, the girl was too lean to use such heavy weapons. But the pup had insisted, and maybe with time and practice her body would develop into it.  
The redhead glanced at the girl who suddenly had fallen quiet, Aela seeing the girl's head drooping.  
"Gyvas?" the Huntress said and the girl looked from under the hide. There was that concerned look again, the pup had been like this for about a week now, suddenly getting quiet with worried tone all over her.  
"What is the matter?"  
"Nothing", the pup said.  
The stables weren't far anymore, but the woman still stopped, putting down the carcass and stretched her neck and shoulders. Then turning with hands on her hips she stared at the pup who had stopped with her.  
"Now, that's not true."  
The girl's face headed up some, looking like a scolded pup. And maybe that was the case now.  
But, and this was the secret so do not let the whelps know, Aela couldn't keep up the stern attitude towards the pup for long.  
Gyvas was a good pup, almost too nice even. She should be more like Drust than Farkas what came to dispute with people. Aela could already guess what made the girl worried, and it wasn't the pup's fault. Although Gyvas could be more demanding with Vilkas.  
The Huntress' face softened as she crouched to be at the same eye level with the pup.  
"You can trust me Gyvas, tell me."

Gyvas wasn't sure.  
Had she done something wrong? Maybe because she hadn't staid through the whole funeral, or that she couldn't stay calm until the end? Or was she being silly again and overthinking it?  
The child wasn't sure. But after the funeral, after couple of days of it, when she wasn't so full of sadness and anger... She couldn't shake away the unpleasant feeling once it had settled in and the thoughts planted in.  
Something was different with uncle. Maybe.  
It wasn't clearly noticeable. And it wasn't like she knew him very well, after all. Or that the two of them were close...  
Those were the reasons why Gyvas was being uncertain of her feelings, making up reasons and ignoring her childish worries.  
Dad had been uncle's brother after all, so maybe uncle was just mourning like she was, in his own way?  
And uncle was the Harbinger after all, so of course he was busy. Usually closed in his quarters, doing work, meeting the jarl, giving out contracts to Companions and he seemed to have a lady friend that Gyvas had seen couple of times at Jorrvaskr, coming out of uncle's quarters.  
And Gyvas had gotten better, back to her more normal self in physical level, so it wasn't like uncle anymore needed to keep close eye on her and keep company when she had been ordered into bed rest.  
So... There really wasn't reason to her and uncle to...  
Spent time together. Right?  
It wasn't like they knew each other or were close. He hadn't been in contact with dad so there really wasn't any reason to him to spent time with-  
"Gyvas", Aela's more demanding voice snapped the girl away from the gloomy, uncertain thoughts.  
But in the end she couldn't keep away the worries for long, as they always found a way to sneak back when ever Gyvas tried to speak to uncle.  
Maybe uncle was grumpy, and not good with kids, like Friss had once said, but uncle...  
It was like there had formed a wall between her and him. Out of nowhere.  
Or no, more like a rift, starting with a crack and then slowly widening without Gyvas noticing it.  
And when she finally started to understand what was the uneasy feeling about, it was difficult to think how to handle it or bring it out. The change in uncle was very unnerving.  
He seemed more distant than at the beginning, unapproachable even.  
He didn't say or do anything precisely, but the way he looked down at her, kept certain kind of distant between them, speaking with formal voice like she was-  
Like she was a stranger.  
That's what it felt like at least. But why? Was she just imagining it? Being selfish by wanting attention from uncle who, after all, hadn't kept contact with mom and dad after they left Jorrvaskr?

"I don't know", the child finally answered, swallowing, trying to find the right answers to describe. "I just- He- I don't know."  
Gyvas hated the helpless feeling, the frustration, the cowardliness when she backs away immediately when sensing discomfort from uncle when she tries to approach. She didn't want to make him dislike her, she really tried her best. Not to bother him, not to be useless or difficult.  
Because the truth was, uncle really didn't need to take her in, right? Gregor had asked from him if Gyvas could come to live in Jorrvaskr.  
It wasn't that uncle had asked her to come and... Had he even known about her before Gregor's letter?  
It bothered so much how someone who was suppose to be family was completely a stranger.  
Aela staid silent, just looking down at her and waited.  
And Gyvas was starting to feel trapped, like wanting to run but she didn't want to act like that, dad always said you shouldn't runaway from problems unless they were something you couldn't handle alone or at that moment. So which problem was this?  
Or was this problem at all?  
Or was Gyvas just avoiding the problem and not wanting to deal with it, even if Aela was ready to listen to her?  
Not able to bare the stare anymore Gyvas looked down, hugging the weapon with one hand and pulling the wolf's head to her face with other.  
She was sweating under the animal's skin.  
"...I'm not sure does uncle like me", she finally said quietly, swallowing. Her fear finally getting out. "I don't know if I'm stupid or something but... When ever I try to approach him its like... I _want to_ spent time with him, but it always seems bad time to him or he's tired or- I just don't want to bother him. But we are suppose to be family, right?"  
The child looked with uncertain eyes.  
"We should be able to talk and spent time together, he's my uncle after all, but it's like there's something that makes it difficult and I don't know what."

Aela silently sighed, cursing her Shield-Brother in her mind.  
This was what she had meant, when trying to tell Vilkas not to hate himself anymore and especially not let his problems affect the pup. Gyvas was maybe a child but children weren't stupid, you could say they were even more sensible than adults. And Gyvas being gentle and nice towards others didn't help the situation.  
"And maybe- Maybe uncle just took me in, because he had to and- Ouch!"  
Aela slapped the pup, on the head, minding the force of course but still giving a vigorous slap through the hide. Gyvas stared with a shocked face, shoulders tensed and eyes widened from the hit.  
"Don't ever say that", Aela warned, her low voice thick. "Don't even think like that, because that's not true."  
The situation, and the two's incapability to talk things through, was more than frustrating to the Huntress!  
If there was a problem, it was better to talk through than let things get worse and worse just because of misunderstandings and pride and stupidity!  
But this whole situation was something that only the people related to it should solve together.  
Although Aela was in that point, where she was starting to think about dragging Vilkas and the pup under the Skyforge's into the cave and not let them out before they talked things through.  
"Gyvas", the Huntress snapped, the girl nodding with full attention. Good.  
"Your uncle is an oaf." And there was no denying that, just by looking how he handles this thing.  
"He has the pride that is the size of the whole Tamriel, even the Nirn, when it comes to personal things. If he makes a mistake, he will beat himself for it and do everything to make it right. But if its something he had done because of deeply believing in it, it will take a whole decade to him to admit it and face the truth. That is the real problem with him, acting like a stubborn horse, then taking the longer road without any shortcuts even when it's okay to do that."  
The child stared with red face, blinking now and then as the Huntress talked like that of uncle.  
"But even with those flaws he is a good man, a leader and a warrior", Aela's voice calmed somewhat. "He deeply cares for the Companions and his family. That _you_ are included, especially _you_."  
The Huntress crouched down and placed one hand to the girl's left shoulder.  
"He cares deeply for you Gyvas, never think otherwise. You are his niece, his brother's daughter. He would never dislike you, chase you away or hurt you. So even if he's acting like a dumb ox now, you just need to push harder to get through him."

Gyvas couldn't help the tears in her eyes, the little girl's mind frustrated.  
"But _why_?" she asked, voice cracking. " _Why_ I have to? He is _my uncle_ so why he acts like that? What happened between him, mom and dad? I want to know!"  
She was sick of this game! She wanted to know, she wanted the answers, she wanted to understand what was beneath the surface. If it affected her and her uncle's relationship then didn't she had the right to know!?  
Why everyone kept their mouths shut about it?  
Even the voice, that had said would help her to get the answers, hadn't spoken to Gyvas after the funeral.  
And even before Aela opened her mouth Gyvas already knew that the Huntress wouldn't give the answers. Gyvas gritted her teeth, feeling the building inside her.  
She was getting so angry, and it seemed to show because Aela suddenly closed her lips and gazed at her with worried look.  
Gyvas wanted to yell and demand, stomp her feet even if it would be childish! She wanted to know and understand!  
...But the anger was like fire, immediately put out when the sorrow pushed through the surface, the little girl swallowing and trying to hide her face from Aela. The tears wouldn't stop though, when they had already started.  
"...Why won't no-one tell?" Gyvas asked with silent voice. "What was so bad that mom and dad left you?"

Aela also felt frustrated, sensing the girl's all strong emotions and yes, the Huntress wanted to tell.  
Explain and tell about the fight but would that be right, when she wasn't one of the people in that mess? No, the girl needed to hear it from Vilkas himself.  
"You have to ask it from Vilkas", the Huntress explained, still keeping her hand on the silently crying child. "That's the only way. And I warn you, he might not give the answers right away. And he might be angry and sad when you ask about it. But... Gyvas?"  
Rubbing her watery eyes the girl looked at the redheaded warrior, who gave a light squeeze to the pup's shoulder.  
"Sometimes when you need to do the right thing, sometimes you also have to hurt someone or do a bad thing. Sometimes that's the only way to help someone."  
Gyvas didn't like the idea of making uncle sad. Or mad or both.  
It had been hard to see dad and mom sad before the girl learned not to ask about uncle.  
Just a thought about asking from uncle about the reason made Gyvas' stomach twist uncomfortably.  
And... What if the truth was something really bad? Gyvas wasn't sure did she want to know after all, but at the same time she didn't want to live with uncle like this.  
Him acting carefully around her and acting like she was a stranger. It hurt badly enough, that the girl nodded with new kind of determination. She didn't want to continue like this.  
Aela smiled as the pup nodded, seeming to find the decision inside her. Slipping her hand between the hide and the girl's head, the Huntress pet the curly hair.  
"And if things get bad, remember, that me and other Companions are ready to listen to you. And your uncle really cares about you. That's the truth."  
Gyvas nodded without words, not trusting in her voice yet while still rubbing tears from her face.

Giving a moment to the pup Huntress waited, before they would continue their walk.  
"Now", the Huntress said while getting up, then crouching to lift the deer's body back to her shoulders. "Let's get this kill of yours to Jorrvaskr and with Lucia's help make a dinner of it to others. You'll get the hide as your trophy from your first kill. Does that sound good?"  
Smiling the little girl nodded again, placing the wolf's head better on her own before continuing with the Huntress.

* * *

The Harbinger was searching for Aela through the Jorrvaskr before getting to the backyard, where Vilkas halted and stared at the sight.  
Seemed like Aela had hunted, judging from the blood, knives, meat and stripped hide.  
And that there was a bloody carcass hanging from the terrace's roof, the Huntress cutting large chunks to the wooden table.  
As long as she cleaned the mess up afterwards...  
"Hey uncle!"  
Eyebrows rising Vilkas saw Gyvas peeking from behind the carcass, blood on her face and hands as she waved with a knife on her hand.  
"Hi Gyvas", he greeted back, trying not to grimace when seeing Gyvas covered on blood, even if just a bit... And trying to push away the memories of his nightmares.  
"Seems like you got a deer this time Aela", he said while stepping closer to look at the carcass, feeling a slight stir from his beast as he looked at the red meat and smelling the blood.  
"Oh, not me", Aela smirked over her shoulder. "Our little future Shield-Sister here hunted this one with her crossbow. She's getting really good with it."  
The surprise was clear on the Nord's face, turning his gaze from the Huntress to the girl who looked shyly at him.  
"Really?"  
The little girl nodded, smiling with blood covered face.  
Vilkas felt sense of pride while looking at his niece, crossing his arms across his armored chest. Then the spike of guilt stopped him from smiling.  
"Good work", was the simple words as he turned his attention back to Aela. "After you are ready with this, _and_ cleaned the mess, I want to see you at the Harbinger's quarters Aela."  
"Something wrong?"  
"...No, we just got a request from Falkreath and you, me and Athis are going there tomorrow."  
Sensing the pup's stare Vilkas glanced, seeing worry in the little one's eyes. He had suspected the girl would react to this.

Later on, in the Harbinger's quarters Vilkas had handed the letter to Aela, who read it and then looked back to him.  
"You believe what I'm thinking?"  
"I suspect", the Harbinger corrected, taking the letter back and placing it to his worktable. "The place is near where Farkas and Drust were attacked, and the reports tell the same things, but this time the paw prints tell a whole _pack_ did this... But what do you think?"  
The redhead didn't need to think about it for long, she immediately nodded.  
"It seems weird, as they are not suppose to be in Skyrim, but the evidence can not be denied. You are right, we need to get there as soon as possible and end them before more attacks happen."  
Looking closely at Vilkas Aela was a bit concerned about this situation. She also wanted to meet these people who had attacked and killed Farkas and Drust, and make them pay, but the Huntress needed to know what Vilkas was thinking.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I am", Vilkas' answer however came out stiffly, his jaw clenched and his gaze wandering, before he added darkly. "...I just want to make them pay."  
Aela nodded, relieved, feeling her own beast blood boiling for the exciting hunt to become and the revenge for her Shield-Brother and -Sister.  
"As do I, Shield-Brother."  
But, there was other things to also worry about.  
"Now, I want to talk with you about other thing."  
"Yes?"  
"It's about Gyvas."

Maybe it wasn't the best time, as Vilkas already was more anxious than it looked outside. But Aela wasn't one to retreat easily.  
"What about her?" Then Vilkas' frown turned into more worried one. "Is there something wrong with her? Has she got dizzy again?"  
"No, she had been healthy after the bed rest. But _she_ is worried of _you_."  
Vilkas stared with confuse, brows hunching over his dark eyes.  
"Me?"  
"Yes. She's worried you dislike her."  
Aela was relieved to hear Vilkas snorting in disbelief.  
"I wouldn't dislike her-"  
"She doesn't know that. To her, you seem like avoiding her and treating her like you were forced to take her in."  
There was a long silence in the room, Vilkas being shocked by this. He didn't meant to make Gyvas feel like unwanted here, definitely not that. She was a good pup, he cared for her. He never meant to make her feel uncomfortable here.  
"She does?"  
The Huntress nodded, continuing.  
"Yes, so I suggest you stop your damn self-pity, man up and forgive yourself. She's just a girl who lost her parents, she _needs_ you."  
"She doesn't", Vilkas argued back immediately. "She doesn't need an uncle who chased her parents away from their home."  
"That's not what happened Vilkas. You didn't chas-"  
"I did", the Nord man emphasized with cold voice that made Aela halt. "You weren't there when I spoke to them, you didn't hear the words."  
"I think _everyone_ heard you through the Jorrvaskr all the way to the Dragonreach."  
"No", Vilkas shook his head with solemn voice, shamefully looking away from the woman. "I didn't shout all the words."  
Frowning Aela felt like she was stepping into thin ice, not knowing what was beneath it, but it felt like something... Ugly. So she asked cautiously.  
"...What did you say then?"

...Vilkas wasn't going to say. He wasn't going to repeat such words, closing his eyes from pain and crossing his arms. Again the silence fell in the room, heavy on the two werewolves.  
Then, after a moment, there was a small knock on the closed doors, making the two look up and smell that it was Gyvas.  
Aela glanced at Vilkas, giving him meaningful look.  
"Come in", the Harbinger called and after short moment the door was opened and the child stepped in, looking at them with heavily worried look. Pondering for a moment, and trying to push his own worries away, Vilkas gestured the girl come closer. "What's the matter Gyvas?"  
The little girl looked between the two before asking: "You are going away, to the Falkreath?"  
They both nodded.  
"...How long?"  
"Hard to say", Vilkas said truthfully. "We need to deal with local problem, but we need to track and see-"  
"Don't go. None of you."  
The girl's _demanding_ words surprised the two Companions, as she continued with voice mixed from worry and fear.  
"Jus- Just don't go, please. You don't need to take this one, right? Just, just none of you go."  
"We have to, Gyvas", Vilkas explained with confused frown, Aela glancing between the two. "We are Companions, it's our duty to help people when there's no-one else able."  
"They have own guards and warriors!" the girl half-shouted, again surprising the two. "Let them handle it, you don't have to go, uncle! Please..."  
The girl's watery eyes made Vilkas' heart ache and take a step towards the pup, as she said with voice full of fear.  
"I don't want to lose any of you too. Not you uncle."

Vilkas sighed, feeling his decision to dissolve some. He didn't deserve this, but he couldn't harden his heart to act towards the girl as nothing else then just a guardian. She was a good pup, who's affection towards him made Vilkas feel humbled and happy after the things he said and did to Farkas and Drust.  
Crouching he waved the girl come closer, which she quickly did as she tried to swallow back her tears that had risen with the panic.  
Vilkas was going to hug the girl, as it felt the right thing to do to calm her, but still the guilt made him halt his hand, only to lift one to push away the wolf hide from Gyvas head. The stormy, watery eyes, grey and blue in them, stared at him as he felt a faint smile stretching into his face.  
The girl's pleading, the way she looked as afraid to lose him, made Vilkas sad and happy at the same. But if she just knew...  
Placing one hand to the girl's head Vilkas tried to find his voice.  
"You are not going to lose anyone in here", he tried to explain to her. He should maybe tell the pup the truth, the reality. Being a Companion was dangerous, as any profession with weapons and traveling was. They had lost so many Companions in the past, first Skjor, Kodlak... Then Njada and Torvar... And many others.  
The warrior's life was not easy or long.  
But that wasn't what Vilkas wanted to tell Gyvas, not now, as she had just lost her parents.  
"I promise. Me, Aela and Athis will come back."  
The girl shook her head from side to side, closing her eyes.  
"No..."  
Softly sighing Vilkas looked at Aela to get some help, but the redhead headed out of the room, leaving him to deal with this. And even dared to give him a smirk while doing so!

Looking back to the pup Vilkas tried to think up something, petting the girl's head in calm manner. Oddly a certain memory of him and Farkas did come up, although he was somewhat hesitate to tell it, but a look at the over worried pup made him speak.  
"You know, Farkas and me used to play this game when we were pups."  
He was happy to see the girl's curiousness peeking out after that, so Vilkas continued.  
"Our father, Jergen, carved two wolves from wood for both of us, and we made this game to hide each other's wolves around the city." He chuckled to the memory. "One time I hid Farkas' wolf under the bridge of Dragonreach. He was really scared that the guards would catch him and throw him into jail if they saw him sneaking there, so in the end I had to get it back to him. He paid me back by hiding my wolf statue into Skjor's room."  
Gyvas maybe didn't know anything about Skjor, but the smile tugging at her lips relaxed Vilkas, making him tell more.  
"Finally Skjor had enough of our game, when Farkas tried to climb up to the Jorrvaskr's roof to get his wolf statue back. So Skjor took both of our wolf statues and hide them somewhere, and with time Farkas and me forget them as we grew up."  
Probably Skjor had burned the wooden dolls or they were otherwise gone after all these years. But if this would help Gyvas from worrying too much of him, Aela and Athis...  
"So, while we three are away on this quest, would you look for those statues for me?"  
The girl frowned a bit so Vilkas kept going.  
"I'm not sure do they exist anymore, but I would really appreciate if you would try to look for them. They mean a lot to me, and I'm sure a smart pup like you would find them."  
...The girl's uncertainty slowly turned to smiling one, finally giving a nod to him. And again surprising by hugging him, circling her arms around his neck tightly.  
"Okay."  
Vilkas stared forward in slight confuse, arms lifted on his sides, trying to think what to do. He hesitated strongly, feeling the guilt prickling inside him, heart hammering as he slowly circled his hands around the small form against him. Feeling the soft warmness inside him sparking to life.  
"I'll try to find the statues", the pup spoke to him. "But you _promise_ to come back. All three of you."  
Biting back a laugh Vilkas hugged tighter, pushing away his thoughts and just enjoy of the moment.  
This little pup... This pup of his brother and Drust... Was crafty one, able to come through him even when he had already decided to keep his distance to protect her. His little pup...  
"I promise Gyvas. We will come back."


	10. Chilling winds

When the morning sun started rising at the horizon, Gyvas was already awake.  
She actually hadn't slept at all, laying on her bed in the darkness as worries kept whispering in her mind. The thought about uncle, Aela and Athis leaving Whiterun to go into this quest of theirs seemed dangerous, if all of them, the Circle of Companions, were required to come. As far as the child had been at Jorrvaskr, every quest that the Companions had taken had so far been inside the borders of Whiterun, close and safe, no-one going alone nor for long period.  
But uncle had not yet left the city before this, and even if he was not alone, Gyvas was still concerned.  
The memories of mom and dad leaving home, then the courier giving the news, Gregor bringing the girl to Whiterun, the funeral, images of mom's and dad's bodies burned...  
The girl couldn't sleep. How could she?  
Despite uncle's words... And was Gyvas didn't know what exactly the trio was going to do in Falkreath, the child couldn't shake off the feeling of danger and thinking what had happened to mom and dad.  
If they could be... Kil... If they could be attacked, what stopped the same happening to uncle? Or Aela despite how much Gyvas saw the Huntress as amazing warrior? And Athis maybe was good with his swords...

The girl couldn't stop worrying and fearing during the all night. She wanted to stop them from going but she couldn't. She wanted to stop worrying and believe in them but she couldn't.  
And so the night had gone, Gyvas not sleeping and hugging Wolf, trying to think something. What exactly, she wasn't sure. Then an idea came. It wasn't anything special, to someone else, but as the idea settled into Gyvas' mind the little girl could feel a small sense of assurity. A small one. It wouldn't really do anything, but just like mom and dad had done their rituals before leaving... Gyvas felt that maybe she should have one too with uncle.  
So it wouldn't feel so scary of him leaving.

At the early noon the three senior Companions were prepared for the trip. And Gyvas, whelps, Lucia and Eorlund were at front of Jorrvaskr to see them off.  
Gyvas wasn't sure how to be or do, rubbing her tired eyes and holding tightly something inside her left fist. The little girl watched as everyone else said good luck, or eyes on the prey and not horizon, and Lucia and Eorlund getting back to work after their words. Gyvas did not move away from Jorrvaskr's front doors, not yet saying to anyone.  
Not until Aela walked to her, crouched and the Huntress looked at the worrying girl with understanding.

"I'll look after Vilkas, so you don't have to loose your sleep", the redhead assured with a smile, even if knowing the pup still wouldn't sleep well until Vilkas was back.  
"Who then looks after you or Athis?" the girl asked, holding the wolf's head against her scalp. Despite of herself Aela laughed, petting the girl's hair under the hide.  
"Trust me, we will be fine..."  
Then the woman said with low whisper, leaning to her mouth next to girl's side of head: "There is no beast nor man who can best three members of the Circle."  
Gyvas looked at the smirking Huntress, puzzled of the words as how they were said.  
But, it wasn't the words that Huntress had said, but the tone and the look that convinced Gyvas a bit more, sure of the trio's safety outside the Whiterun.  
With Athis the girl didn't say much, as the Dunmer wasn't much about speaking after all so the two just looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

Then it was uncle, who talked about something with Ria, who was left in charge of Jorrvaskr as the Circle was away. The woman had been longer a Companion than Friss, who lazily stood there with happy smile on his face.  
"Aah, it's gonna be so relaxing when parents are away", the Nord grinned and leaned against a wall.  
Then Athis was standing in front of the young Nord. Friss stiffened immediately when the Dunmer's red eyes stared at him, the whelp smiling nervously at the senior member and seeming like wanting to run and hide.  
"...Um, hi?"  
The Dunmer pushed a paper roll into the confused whelp's hands.  
"What's this?"  
Friss looked cautiously at the roll, glancing between it and the mer.  
"A list." Athis just said, like the boy was asking stupid questions.  
"A list of what?"  
"Chores."  
"What?"  
Opening the roll with feeling of bad omen, the opened roll so long as to touch the ground, and with deepening frown Friss went it through quickly.  
"...Harvesting crops from Pelagia Farm? Cleaning the whelp's rooms?! Sharpening your- I'm a warrior, not a maid, Athis!"  
"You're not warrior until I say so", the Dunmer calmly explained. "And I _know_ it was you who made that mess in my room."  
"I was looking for a book and how I was suppose to know that- Wait, you didn't know, did you?"  
The Dunmer turned, ready to leave, and Friss was feeling that it was easier when the Dunmer staid in the Jorrvaskr. The Nord stared at the list's content.

Chuckling at the older Companion messing with the whelp, as secretly Athis really liked Friss as the youngster reminded of Torvar, Vilkas looked at his niece. The girl had finally come to him, standing there and looking up to him with grave expression.  
It didn't fit to her face, or her eyes which usually were so open and innocent but now filled with worry and knowing that death could get to anyone. A parent should never need to bury their children, but children also shouldn't need to bury their parents too early.  
The old getting warrior tried smiling in softly manner, despite of everything, and pulling down the hide from girl's head as he looked at her, leaning down to her eye-level.  
"Still worried?" he asked.  
The little girl seemed to think about her answer for a moment, then shaking her head, but Vilkas could still sense uneasiness from the pup. But before he could say anything, something was suddenly pushed to his chest, as the girl give something to him. With great curiousness the twin took the thing and stared at it with risen brows.

A small, wooden piece that had been carved into a wolf's head. A leather string made it into a necklace.  
"Dad gave it to me", the girl explained and Vilkas felt different, strong emotions inside him, looking at the necklace and the girl. "So I want it back."  
Unsure what the pup was saying, the man handed the necklace back, smiling as the girl giggled and pushed his hand back.  
"No, you'll keep it", she explained, finally smiling, looking at him. "Then I want it back when you and others return."  
"You sure? What if I loose it?"  
It was nice work, clearly Farkas had used all his skills to make it to his daughter... The pup seemed to think about the possibility one moment, then took the necklace from his palm. The Nord felt a small sting, although completely understanding that she didn't want the item to-  
"You keep it around your neck", the pup leaned, holding the string from its ends, and tied them behind Vilkas' neck.  
for a moment Vilkas didn't know what to say nor do, staring the little pup.

"...Ah", the Harbinger managed to say, blinking a bit before straightening up, feeling up normal lightness. The pup tilted her head, smile widening on her face.  
"Uncle, are you blushing?"  
The Nord almost chocked, feeling everyone glancing as they heard the girl. Turning his back to others Vilkas snatched the girl against his side, ruffling the brunettes hair as surprised pup giggled and screamed.  
"You little pup", Vilkas growled playfully, stopped and hugged the pup against his side. "You stay out of trouble while I'm away now, okay?"  
"Yes uncle."  
"And keep on eye on everything for me", he whispered, hearing more of Gyvas' bubbling laugh and seeing her laughing face.  
Which distantly remind Vilkas of Drust's.  
And as soon as the memory hit him, Vilkas felt sudden and sharp coldness, chilling the warmness inside him. He let go of the girl, trying to keep smiling to her.  
Giving a last tap on the pup's shoulder Vilkas turned around, looking at everyone and then the Huntress and mer.  
"Okay, let's move out."

* * *

Sitting on the high stonewall that surrounded the city, Gyvas watched as Aela, uncle and Athis walked down the road from the gates.  
The girl still felt worry towards the three, but after talking with Aela and Vilkas, the child felt more confidence towards the trio's return.  
However she frowned as uncle with his friends continued walking past the stables, not taking horses with them. Falkreath was pretty far from here, so wouldn't a horse be faster if the quest was urgent? Tilting her head Gyvas wondered this.  
"Hey!"  
Looking down Gyvas frowned in irritated way when seeing a guard yelling up to her. Dressed in Whiterun's colors and symbols and face masked by the helmet, the guard commanded her.  
"Get down from the wall, now!"  
She wasn't doing anything bad, and she was living here so why should she come down? But... As uncle had said to stay away from trouble, and not wanting otherwise to get in trouble, Gyvas easily climbed down the wall. Although she liked more of climbing up trees.  
Hurrying away from the staring guard the girl headed towards the market place, where some other children, friends of hers, greeted and waved her to join them.  
"Hey, we're gonna go jumping down from the stairs into the water pool at Cloud District. You wanna come?"  
It sounded fun enough, although the summer started to turn into autumn, and the winds at Wind District has started to turn chilly...  
But it sounded fun, so why not?  
"Sure, let's go."

The jumping into the water had been fun as it had sounded.  
Climbing up the stairs and stone walls, leaping and making risky flips into the deep water. Feeling the weird lightness, rush and the impact of diving under the surface. It was lots of fun and exciting!  
Until guards chased them off.  
Then, shivering in their wet clothes, the children decided go back to their homes to change, promising to meet under the Gildergreen that some hero years behind had restored by bringing a blessed sapling to replace the dead one. Guards and adults _really_ didn't like it when the children tried to climb up the young tree.  
Waving to her friends and then hugging herself, holding the folded wolf hide as she had not kept it on while diving, Gyvas tried to ignore the cold when heading to Jorrvaskr.  
She wondered how the winters were here, as it would be shame not to see much of trees covered by snow like back at home. But here she could play with other kids on the snow, make lots of snow castles across the plains, snowball war, sliding down rooftops and-  
As Gyvas looked up to the front doors, while stepping on the last steps, she halted.  
There was a stranger, wearing dark hood and cloak, leaning against wall next to the doors.

They seemed to be a man and were already staring at her.  
"Ah, hello", the stranger greeted, pulling down the hood and reveling his ginger beard and long hair, smiling friendly. But there was something... Not wrong, but something that didn't felt very... Genuine.  
Gyvas also noticed the black leather armor he was wearing with all the belts and pouches, and if the color was different, the child would have guessed he was a thief. But he clearly wasn't just some stranger, so Gyvas stood still while shivering, thinking.  
What should she do? Who was he?  
Seeing the child's discomfort and her hesitating gaze the man crouched.  
"No need to fear me lass, I'm not hear to cause problems. I just wanted to meet the kid of my old friend, you are Gyvas, right?"  
Still not sure, but also not knowing should she start running and screaming if the man really was mom's and dad's friend, the little girl nodded.


	11. Not just wrong or right

After agreeing she was Gyvas, daughter of Drust, the child saw it just as right to know who the stranger was.  
"A- And who are you?" the little girl asked with more bravery than felt, though stammering from the cold in her wet clothes, and hugged the animal hide tightly against her chest.  
The man stepped away from the wall, the little girl hunching some, and did a deep bow with one fluent move, never the green eyes leaving the girl's gaze.  
"I'm Brynjolf from Riften, lass. I was your mother's friend when she staid there for awhile."  
Mom never had mentioned Riften, not so that she had some Brynjolf friend there. Instead Gyvas had heard of the Thieves Guild in there, which verified the child's suspicious of this man.  
Gyvas boldly stepped forward, on the grounds of Jorrvaskr, and pointed out: "I haven't met or heard of you, or saw you at the funeral."  
The man smiled, looking the girl's move and scowling at him like a small dog guarding its home. Folding arms across his chest the thief of Riften explained in relaxed, confined manner.  
"I wasn't invited to the funeral, only heard about it after, so I thought I would pay my respects to you."  
Seeing the girl shivering again, and watching earlier as the lass had been diving into the water with her friends, the thief took a step away from the front doors and gestured to them, looking at her.  
"Should we continue our chat inside?"  
Gyvas looked, and didn't trust this man. He was like a daedric from stories that mom sometimes read out loud, how he talked and acted... There was something very sly in his doings that made her cautious of him. And she wondered where everyone were.  
Friss probably was going through the list Athis had given, as the Nord had been panicking of the list's length and what things it had in it. Ria.. Well Gyvas wasn't sure where Ria was, the girl didn't hear anything from behind the building, but she could hear Eorlund's hammer going at the Skyforge.  
And down at the Wind District there was two guards patrolling and passing adults.

...The girl finally shook her head, then unfolded and put on the large wolf hide. The hide would get maybe wet but it would cover her from the wind.  
Looking at the man evenly, the child decided not to let him inside, following her instincts.  
"I appreciate your effort and thank of your visit, but is there something else you want?"  
The girl's sudden confidence and slight demand on her voice made Brynjolf rose his eyebrows, smiling in more softer and... Honest like, falling back to crouching on Gyvas eye-level, looking at her through. The girl held her ground and didn't even flinch this time, staring back.  
After a moment Brynjolf chuckled.  
"You are just like her", he started. "She could be suspicious, had sense of people, but still tried to believe in good in them, do the right thing. You could run and scream for guard any moment, but you're trying to see for yourself am I a bad guy before doing anything heist."

Gyvas felt her cheeks warming up, embarrassed how he could read her so easily.  
She just didn't want to cause trouble by assuming something before more observing. A good warrior doesn't just run to a fight before some kind of plan nor swing th sword before using words.  
However, the man smiled good naturally while saying: "That's why she really couldn't become a good thief."  
A hot spike run through the girl's spine, making her eyes squint and shoulders tensing while upper lip twitched into snarl.  
Lowering her chin Gyvas glared at the stranger, the wolf hide casting sharp shadow over her face, as she demanded without faltering.  
"What do you mean?"  
Mom was no thief, never had been as she was a warrior with honor and goodness. She was no thief.  
The little girl glared at the man who seemed to think about his answer carefully now, and that better be it. Gyvas was not gonna let anyone hurt mom and dad in anyway.  
But instead, the redheaded thief said something else.  
"You know", he started. "Thieves aren't so bad."  
"They steal", the girl pointed out. "Stealing is wrong."  
"That's right", the man nodded, but added: "And is not."  
Then continued more before the lass would snap back.  
"Killing is also wrong, but do you think Companions do wrong when they kill?"  
Frowning to the words the child went silent for a moment.  
"They help people by killing the bad ones."  
Brynjolf lifted his index finger.  
"But they still kill. And even if it's wrong, sometimes it's also right, just like when they help people by ending other people's life."  
The girl kept frowning, with a bit confusion, so Brynjolf kept going on.  
"How about this. Would you think, that a fox does wrong when killing a mother rabbit to feed its own cubs? Or hungry wolf doing wrong when it attacks some farmer's sheep to eat for hunger? Are these doings just killing and stealing, or surviving?"

Gyvas wasn't sure how to answer back to that. Except it was different, those were animals, not people. People didn't have to kill.  
"But people don't have to kill each other and thieves don't have to steal."  
When seeing the man's smile the girl knew she had spoken wrong, understanding that what she had said, wasn't the reality. And so she felt her cheeks burning when the man pointed out her flaw.  
"The life isn't fair like that. There are people who don't have other choice, than to do what they can to survive. If you would be an orphan, no family, no home, how would you survive? Living in wild is hard and dangerous, and in city its even harder because everything must be paid. And guards are ready to throw you into jail if you do something wrong."

Brynjolf observed the little girl, who was clearly now thinking hard after his words, confused about the line between good and wrong. Pleased with himself Brynjolf wondered.  
Drust's daughter had raise to be a good child, know right and wrong, do what was good, so as Drust's former friend and teacher, the thief saw it as his duty to teach the lass a bit about the real life.  
Just a bit.  
Mystify the girl and make her think out of the box and not just see the two colors of black and white, that wouldn't do any good if the girl was going to follow her parent's footsteps.  
As it always had been Drust's problem when the woman had joined the Guild, always thinking what was wrong and what was right, but never thinking the third option. Because sometimes things just weren't so easy, so straight and clear. Never to Brynjolf at least, to him there was always unlimited options, different paths and reasons for things, to do to get what you wanted and what had to be done.  
And... Looking at the girl, remembering seeing her climbing up the slippery wall of the stairs, diving into the water pool earlier, and how she quickly figured him out as a person of not to be trusted so easily... Brynjolf could see it.  
See how the little lass easily would have become member of Thieves Guild.  
How he would just accidentally bump into lass and talk to her about rough life as orphan. Ask that if she wanted something nice, just for herself and not share it with other kids. Like for example... Getting one nail from blacksmith, without him noticing, so Brynjolf would give her a whole sweetroll. Just a nail, nothing big or important to the worker.  
And as the girl would learn to see the thieving just as another way to live, get things and survive, she would get under his and the Guild's wing.  
First just little jobs, quickly learning the skill of sneaking with her small figure, listening for rumors and knowing when something was wrong while guarding the exit at heists. Then thieving out, easy targets and easy things, like food. Then slowly training the lass towards bigger jobs, training to be more skilled, more expert of dealing with people, slowly growing to a full member of Thieves Guild.  
Brynjolf could see all that, he was the visionary after all, he could see the different scenarios when planning out things.  
And he saw all the opportunities open to this young lass in front of him.  
If the girl just had come to Riften instead of Whiterun...

The girl finally looked back to his eyes, seeming to want to say something.  
But then the doors opened and one of the Companions, Ria he recognized, stepped out, halting when seeing the two of them.  
The short haired woman in her battle armor looked surprised to see the Nord man there, before landing her gaze to the girl who was wet and shivering strongly.

"Gyvas what are you doing? Inside, now", the Companion called in hurried voice, keeping the door open and gesturing the child. Obediently the girl did as told, but then glancing at Brynjolf unsurely before stepping in, the door closing behind her.  
Gyvas however didn't step away from the front doors. She looked at the closed doors, hesitation and curiousness swirling inside her, thinking. She wanted to listen, if there was more information about Brynjolf, and mom. He had said that mom had been a thief, which couldn't be true, so why he had said that?  
But listening was wrong...  
...She took a step closer, listening carefully as she leaned against the thick wooden door her head's side against it. Hearing just portions of the calm conversation going on outside.

_"...Aela is not...with...and Vilkas...quest..."_  
"...shame...know when they..."  
"...not before...least..."  
"Yes?"  
"...know...won't...be here, near..."  
"...not tell...wanted to see...that's all...wished to meet Aela...take my leave then..."  
"Yes...goodbye..."

Not hearing anything important, not at least thinking so, Gyvas quickly hurried as soundly as could to stand next to the fireplace as Ria started to open a door.  
Feeling of doing wrong, listening secretly others' conversation, gave a small rush to the little girl as she warmed her hands near the fire. Acting like she hadn't just listened against the door.  
"What have you been doing to get that wet?" Ria wondered as she came to stand next to the little girl. Gyvas looked up, trying not to look guilty, feeling her face heat up though. "We- We were jumping to water pool from stairs", she stammered, taking away the wolf hide folding it. Glancing as Ria chuckled, not noticing anything wrong going on. Instead the whelp gestured her towards the downstairs.  
"Okay. Now go change your clothes before getting cold. Harbinger would get mad with me if that would happen."  
Nodding the child turned to leave but then turned right back, surprising Ria.

The little girl staring, clearly wanting to say something, Ria asked what was it.  
"...The man... He said..."  
Gyvas really didn't want to say it. But why would he say something like that.  
"He said he was mom's friend?" she asked instead.  
And seeing Ria's face the girl felt tug at her heart.  
"We- Well", the woman stammered, surprised and trying to think. "He was... You see, Drust once went to Riften to do a Companion contract, but then she was there for awhile and then she had..."  
"What?" Gyvas asked, not believing this. "What she had done?"  
Ria raise her hands. "It wasn't nothing bad! She just had helped the Thieves Guild with some problems, but seems like- I shouldn't really tell about her things", she suddenly decided. But as the thing had been dragged out and Ria not staying stern the child didn't let it go. "Was my mom a thief?" she demanded to know, gripping the furs of the wolf hide.  
"Wel- No, she wasn't", Ria tried to explain. "She helped them, but not really being a thief. You see- If she had been, Drust never would have been allowed back here."  
Grasping on that line Ria spoke with more confidence. "Your mother never did anything wrong, Gyvas. She wanted to help people. Even if having to do things that she didn't like."  
The man's words still taunted the girl, not letting it go. _`That's why she really couldn't become a good thief.´  
_ He didn't say _couldn't become thief_ but _a good thief_. That hinted that mom had-  
"So mom was a thief or doing thief's work", Gyvas said. And felt disappointment when Ria didn't deny it but instead said: "You should talk with your uncle about this... But your mom wasn't a bad person Gyvas, even if she did help Thieves Guild."  
"...She still did something wrong", the little girl whispered. Then turned, leaving the room and stomping down the stairs.  
Feeling... Feeling disappointed, angry. Confused. But mostly disappointed towards _mom_.  
She had always said with dad that thieving was wrong, lying was wrong, sneaking and listening secretly was wrong. Why would she say that if she herself did those things? If thieves did the wrong things why would she help? Why- Why would she be a thief if she was a warrior?  
Opening and closing door to her bedroom Gyvas started ripping off her wet clothes, feeling that in someway she had been lied to.  
The her view of her mother was not what she had thought. That mom had hold secrets from her, why?  
Why she had not told? All the stories of quests, helping and saving people, fighting for right and honor, were those lies too?

Pulling on dry shirt Gyvas felt the all the memories of everything, all the memories, all the feelings and thoughts coming back. And knowing she couldn't ask anything from mom, no explanations or truth because- She and dad were gone.  
It wasn't fair, it wasn't. Why they had to die?!  
 _`The life isn't fair like that.´  
_ Hiccuping and rubbing her eyes Gyvas sat down, on a fur mattress, pulling Wolf to her and hugging it. It wasn't fair...  
 _`The life isn't fair like that.´_ the man's words kept repeating in the little girl's head. _`The life isn't fair like that.´_  
And then Aela's words, about that sometimes you have to hurt or do bad things to help someone.  
Swallowing, thinking and staring forward on the lightened room the girl thought about it. About wrong and right and how it seemed to blur with adults, how they saw that there was no line between those but they still taught them, kids, to think that way.  
Why?  
...And... If mom had done something she said was wrong... If she had lied and sometimes had not tell everything to Gyvas... What else had mom, and maybe dad, lied about? Or not told?  
It felt like a door had opened to Gyvas, a new door to new world with new rules that were against the ones she had learned and followed.  
And it conflicted her. Made her think about thinks she had before brushed away.

Because if mom and dad could do wrongness, then... The voice... Maybe had spoken truth, about them?  
 _"-of his betraying brother?"_  
 _"-your father and mother who hurt him, badly."  
_ _"-A betrayal was the key to everything-"_

...So maybe it wasn't uncle, who had done something bad. Maybe it was mom and dad, who had done something bad...  
To uncle.


	12. More questions and secrets

**Four days later...**  
  
With beast forms it didn't even take a week before the three members of the Circle of Companions reached the borders of Falkreath.  
Running through most of the nights and days the trio were not going to delay their arrival.  
With every victim the attacking pack would be more dangerous and maybe get new members. They needed to be stopped before this would get out of hand.  
But first Vilkas, Aela and Athis needed to see the jarl to show they were investigating and taking care of the problem.  
Away from the road and village the three werewolves put down their heavy packages before they turned back into their human forms.

"No matter how many times I do this, it never stops aching my bones", the Dunmer mumbled while stretching his arms and shoulders. Grimacing while the newly formed muscles and bones felt sour. Aela chuckled while putting on her armor.  
"You'll get use to it with time." she assured.  
Though there were a few things that effected to the turning and its after effects. Age, sex, race, experience, times you have turned, your personal resistance against pain and so on. It was also individual.  
To Aela the turning hadn't been painful after maybe a year, but she had turned frequently to hunt with Skjor and accepted her beast quickly. To Vilkas it still somewhat ached to turn, especially on his lower back and shoulders. He couldn't still turn so fluently as Aela could.  
"And I have nothing more than that", the Dunmer smirked. "Probably get to be the next Harbinger too."  
"You just wait your turn, whelp", Vilkas laughed, full armored and ready to go into the village. He pulled out the wolf necklace and put it on, the wooden animal head sliding under his protective wolf armor.  
The old warrior frowned.  
"Vilkas?" Aela asked, she also ready and seeing the wondering gaze of his. Snapping out of it the Harbinger looked at the woman, then the Dunmer, all of them ready to go.  
Nodding Vilkas took the lead.  
"Lets go then."  
And as they made their way to the road and from there to the village, Vilkas started thinking again.

Wolf. The animal was the symbol of Companions for couple of reasons. The prime being because of their secret of having the beast blood.  
The animal was in one way or another almost at everything in Jorrvaskr, from buttress to tapestries and weapons to armors and even at their seal. The toys the twins had been given also had been related to wolf.  
But why Farkas would do the same?  
Vilkas recalled the day when Gyvas' chest, full of needed things from her home, had arrived. He had helped to carry it into the girl's room, and looked curiously at its content. Most of the things were heavily wolf inspired, from clothes to toys and books and even some tools. Friss had wondered this while Vilkas had just observed as the happy child pulled things out.  
 _"Mom and dad just really like wolves, so I like them too. We even have a wolf pack living near our house."_  
...Yet Farkas hadn't been like that. He didn't even wear the wolf armor unless he was ordered or it was special occasion with Companions. Drust too hadn't much cared for the symbol, only once wearing the armor when she and Vilkas taken revenge of Kodlak's death to Silver Hands.  
So why all the symbols on all Gyvas' stuff? The wolf hide she always wears?  
Why the wolf necklace? Something else would surely been easier to do than carve a wolf's head.

The trio were close to the village now, the guards recognizing the Companions and saluting them immediately while opening the gates.

Vilkas couldn't say why for the wolf thing, not now at least. Now he would need to concentrate to meet the jarl Siddgeir. The man, who had become jarl in early age, was obnoxious one, acting arrogantly and lazily and only cared for partying and sitting on his large throne.  
"Do you want to wait outside", Vilkas asked while glancing at Aela. The woman crossed her arms and her upper lip curled to show some teeth.  
"I can handle the arrogant cub. And I have better, worthy target later on to clear my disapproval into."  
The trio chuckled darkly before climbing the steps to the jarl's longhouse.

* * *

Gyvas was not sure how this had exactly happened but she really didn't have a choice to stop and wonder.  
Whiterun's guard was cashing after her and another girl, she had a paralyzed chicken on her arms and she and the other girl were covered on thick layer of flour. The duo left white tracks behind with every steps as they rushed through the open gates and confused gate guards.  
"Come on come on!" the girl with braided dark hair, child sized mage clothes and freckles under dark eyes urged.  
She took hold of Gyvas' shoulder and pulled her to follow her right after the gates to the left. They climbed stone steps up and almost pushed over someone with heavy load on their arms.  
"Sorry!"  
"Stop you brats!" the guard yelled through his helmet, huffing and trying to keep up with the imps.

Gyvas was a bit worried.  
Uncle had said not to get into trouble and this defiantly was trouble. The girl was between stopping by the command from the guard and following Uliina. The chicken was tense against her chest, now and then letting out nervous _buk buk_ sound.  
But as you once start running and someone is chasing you, it's oddly difficult to just stop running.  
"This way!" Uliina yelled and Gyvas followed her.  
"Where we going?"  
Where could they go? A guard was after them. Maybe soon others too when seeing the chase! What if they would get caught? Would they be send into the prison?  
The though was worrying but also exciting. Gyvas had yet not been at Whiterun's prison.  
But image of disappointed uncle made her rethink that thought.  
"To Jorrvaskr!" the mage girl said and Gyvas' eyes widened.  
"We can't go there!" the completely floured girl, even her wolf hide covered by the stuff, barked. "The guard will jus- Ouch!"  
Running accidentally into someone Gyvas fell and the chicken used the moment to smack with its wings and escape.  
"Gyvas!" Uliina cried out and stopped, but seeing the adult they had run into she halted.

Rubbing her hurting bottom Gyvas got quickly up and looked cautiously from under the wolf's head.  
She blinked in surprise when seeing smirking Olfiina Gray-Mane. The woman sometimes visited uncle behind closed doors, so the girl hadn't really had time to meet her properly. But the white haired woman always seemed nice.  
Though the teasing voice of hers now made the child blush strongly.  
"Causing havoc?" the woman asked and glanced at the chicken that had stopped running just a few feet away from them.  
Gyvas and Uliina didn't say anything at first, just looking like guilty pups.  
"We- We tried to do magic", Gyvas offered, blushing more. They weren't going to hurt the animal, she swears! Uliina had found a recipe among her father's study papers and said it was a recipe for magic.  
The paper had been half ripped and crumpled but they could read most of it.

_\- Salt pile_  
 _\- A chicken_  
 _\- Fire salt  
_ \- _Flour_  
 _\- Three carrots_  
 _\- One gourd_  
\- _Nirnroot_

_Mix the salts together to give spicy sea-_   
_Prepare the chicken with juice from nirn-  
_ _Put the kettle he-_

Gyvas had been a bit confused, as the list seemed a bit... Food themed, but why would anyone use fire salt or nirnroot in food? Those were alchemy ingredients.  
But why would the paper be among the court wizard's study papers then? Uliina was sure it was some kind of experimental magic that father had tried but then decided not to do. And then she had excitedly decided they should try and see what would happen.  
Uliina knew some magic and had lots of books about it, and Gyvas was also curious to see experimental magic, so she had finally agreed to help Uliina. As long as the chicken, that they decided to borrow from Pelagia farm, wouldn't be hurt.  
 _"Don't worry, pa will fix it if something goes wrong!"_

But the hens had been quicker than the children had expected, making them ram into sacks full of flour and get themselves covered with the stuff. And when finally Uliina managed to cast some kind of paralyzing spell on one of the hens, a guard had rushed into the scene.  
So... That's what kind of happened, really.

"Magic?"  
Gyvas hunched when seeing the woman frowning anxiously.  
"What kind of magic?"  
"Wel-"  
"You there!" the three of them glanced to the approaching guard. "Stop you two right now!"  
Gyvas yipped as Uliina grabbed her and pulled back into running, the chicken left behind. And not wanting to go into prison Gyvas followed her friend.  
They run another stairs up to the Jorrvaskr, but instead using the front doors they circled behind the building, not wanting to let the guard see them entering. At the training yard there was Friss though.  
The young warrior with his easy smile and childlike attitude was favorite among Whiterun's children.  
"Friss! Friss!" the two girls called as they hurried towards the man who halted from swinging a sword into a practice dummy. The black haired Nord raised his brows to their appearance and their hasty approach.  
"Hey kids, what you-"  
"Hide us!" Uliina pleaded.  
"Please!" Gyvas added.  
"Ummm", Friss said, confused of course but easily slipped into what ever game the kids were playing. "Sure, get inside", he smiled and pointed towards the building.  
"No!" the children yelled. "Guard will surely find us there!" Uliina reasoned and Gyvas nodded.  
"Guard?" Friss repeated unsurely. "What did you do?"  
The kids fell silent, looking again like blamed pups. Friss sighed, ready to help even though he wasn't sure what they had done. They were just kids after all so probably nothing bad. And he knew just the right place to hide them into.

Motioning them to follow he lead them towards the Skyforge and to a secret doorway at side of its cliff.  
Gyvas and Uliina stared with wide eyes as the stone door slide open.  
"There. The guard won't find you here. Just don't touch anything okay?" he said the last one with serious tone to them. Then the trio heard the guard running the same path as the girl's, circling the Jorrvaskr from its right side.  
The girls hurried into the secret place under the Skyforge and Friss pushed the mechanism to close the doorway.  
Pulling a careless smile onto his face he turned to meet the angry guard.

Inside the secret chamber the girls stood in darkness for a moment. Then Uliina made a simple spell she knew and a glowing, levitating blue sphere formed above them.  
"That's so awesome", Gyvas admitted and smiled back to Uliina.  
"I can teach you the spell if you want? It's super easy." the dark haired girl said with confidence but Gyvas shook her head.  
"I can't. I don't have any magic. Mom tried to teach me once."  
"Aaaw", Uliina said before looking the tunnel. "Where do you think this will lead to?"  
"I don't know, didn't know this existed here", Gyvas confessed.  
The two kids looked at each other with mischievous smiles.  
"Secrets!" they said at the same time, giggled and started to go deeper into the tunnel, the magical light showing the way.  
"But we can't touch anything."  
"No, we won't."  
"...But maybe little."  
"Yeah, we aren't going to move anything."  
"Right, just touch a little."  
The tunnel was surprisingly short and after one turn they came into a chamber, where dim lighting came through holes in the walls and another tunnel that seemed to lead outside.

The chamber was wide cave with high ceiling. There were stone platforms, one in the middle and three against walls. There was things, some kind of stuffs on the platforms against the walls.  
"Wow."  
"Defiantly", Uliina confirmed as the two of them watched in amazement. And then hurried to look around, the glowing sphere disappearing from the air.  
First they looked at the platform in the middle of the chamber, gripping on edges of the solid large bowl on it. Lifting themselves up they peeked what was inside of it.  
There really wasn't anything, the stony bowl empty but it had... Dark spots at the bottom of it and on its edges.  
In the light the dark spots had distantly dark copper like coloring in them.  
"What do you think that stuff is?" Uliina asked with a whisper.  
"I don't know", Gyvas answered. She didn't know anything about this place, and find it a bit odd. And unfair. If Friss knew about it and maybe everyone else, shouldn't she know too?  
Gyvas and Uliina curiously stretched their arms and rubbed the dried stuff, but it wouldn't come off. Both of them avoided completely the thought of blood.

After that the two separated to look at things that most interested them at other platforms.  
Uliina started approaching the bone looking thing.  
Gyvas in other hand was interested at ornated skull of a wolf. But then she felt weird sense to look into another way, seeing at another platform a drum. As she got closer, the little girl looked at the red painting on the strained skin. It reminded of a wolf.  
Blinking Gyvas leaned towards the instrument and could swear it glowed in ghostly dark blue way.  
What was it? For what? What was this whole place?  
She reached out to trace the complex painting on the drum.  
_" **Stop!**_ "  
Gyvas jumped and screamed from the sudden shout! Uliina also screamed while jumping around to look what had scared her friend.  
That's when Friss rushed into the chamber, scaring the kids to scream again and then he also screamed.  
"Whatwhat!?"  
"Gyvas screamed!" Uliina pointed at her.  
"I- I just was surprised", Gyvas explained with red face.  
"From what?"

Uliina smirked.  
"Gyvas is scared of bones and skulls", the little girl teased and reached towards the bone on the platform that she had been studying. That's when Friss' eyes widened and he barked out a command.  
"Don't touch it!"  
The children fell into silence, staring at him.  
Coughing Friss rubbed the back of his head.  
"Sorry. You really shouldn't touch anything here, this is the Circler's secret chamber and no-one else than them should come here."  
"We won't tell to anyone", the girls said in unison.  
"That's good", Friss said with relieved smile, then motioned with his hand.  
"Come on, the guard went away. And I want to know why were you chasing chickens."  
Uliina immediately started to explain everything while following the Companion, Gyvas right behind them.

However, the little girl stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder towards the chamber and that drum.  
" _Don't think about it"_ , the familiar feminine voice spoke again, this time softly, and Gyvas jumped. " _I'm sorry my child for scaring you. But you really should not think about anything of these things in here. They are dangerous._ "  
Glancing at Uliina and Friss, continuing to follow them, the girl wondered that they didn't hear the voice. But she was glad the voice was back now. She wanted to know the truth.  
What ever it would be then.

* * *

In the space of darkness, out of time and place, two beings were having a conversation.  
  
" _With all respect, Hircine,_ _I wish you would leave my little pet alone. And not tempt her with your toys"_ , the voice of a woman scolded with chilling softness. The other presence, with a voice of a man, deep and a bit rough, snorted.  
" _If the cub wishes to join my hunts and wield my **toys** to catch her prey, then you have nothing to say to it Mephala."  
"I know."_ the other one answered back with a whisper. _"But at least let me finish with her."_  
_"Such a small child barely will have satisfying soul for you. And you have a enormous appetite."_  
There was a dry chuckle.

" _And you as gentlemen as ever, Father of beasts. Why don't you go spreading your seeds into a creation of yours?"_  
The deeper voice laughed for the hardly attempted insult, before saying without any venom in his voice.  
_"Maybe I will. But for now I need to go, as a great hunt between **my creations**_ _is going to start_."  
" _Those who broke your rules and escaped into Skyrim?"  
"Yes. One of my __favorites is going to take part into the_ _hunt_ ", there was pride tone in the voice. " _She surely_   _will_ _cover her red fur with blood of her preys."_  
_"Sounds delightful... Hopefully you'll enjoy."_  
 _"Oh, I will."_


	13. Recallings

The three Companions marched out of the jarl's longhouse into the daylight and straight out of the village.

After a greeting the Harbinger of Companions had assured to the jarl of Falkreath that they, members of the Circle, would do everything to hunt down the terrorizing creature.  
Jarl Siddgeir hadn't seem too much concerned, however. Nor much focused with that goblet at his sluggish hand.  
During the years, the once young and graceful man who had heritage, or stolen, the title from his uncle, had somewhat deteriorated. But guess that's what happens when you feast and live comfortably without any trouble.  
In the end the formal things like speaking of the contract, reports of what had been discovered and how would be proceeded, had been handled between Vilkas and the steward of the jarl, Nenya.  
The jarl had mainly just sat there and listened, offering his viewpoints now and then of course. It was other thing where his comments anything more than just words.

The ordeal had been a bit tedious to the Companions who were ready to do the job as fast as they could and return to home. Leave the misty, shadowy and unnaturally chilly forests of Falkreath and return back to Whiterun, home, to its open plains and skies with clear winds.  
But at first they would need to track and find out where the creatures were. And how many there was of them now.  
So, deciding to start from the place where the latest attack had happened, the trio walked along the main road.

"Well", Aela started. "That wasn't disappointing."  
Glancing at the huntress' way Athis was a bit confused: "That wasn't?"  
"No. Never have any expectations for that brat playing to be a jarl."  
The Dunmer chuckled.  
"Yes. Miss Nenya does make his play quiet easy with her skills to lead behind the throne."

They weren't the only ones to think like that of Falkreath's regime. The yellow skinned woman maybe was an Altmer, but she acted and ruled like a real wise ruler behind the jarl. Without her the hold surely would fail under jarl Siddgeir.  
And maybe the man knew it. And didn't care as long as it was his ass on the seat and he could enjoy of all, and only, the upsides.  
Vilkas also agreed to the common view of the man.  
Miss Nenya was more the ruler than the man ever had been. But Siddgeir was still the official ruler of the hold, at least for now.  
And as Harbinger Vilkas needed to show respect towards the man, as also everyone else, even if he didn't really recognition them by their personalities nor skills.  
Because the Harbinger represents the Companions with everything they do and say inside and outside the Jorrvaskr.

Kodlak was respected through every hold in Skyrim do to his wisdom, and he was like a father to everyone in the Companions. Vilkas knows he, nor anyone else, could never be like Kodlak Whitemane, but he still wanted to do his best to honor his deceased teacher, father figure and master.  
Although, many times, regularly, Vilkas doubted his skills to lead.  
Aela thought it was good, as just like in the hunt too much of confidence can ruin everything. But Vilkas was hesitant for other things.  
After the mistakes he did with Drust and Farkas. It wasn't like Vilkas had been chosen to be the Harbinger. He hadn't been even pointed to be one.

As Kodlak... Died, it had been very hard.  
Especially as they already had lost also Skjor. It had felt like somebody had come and disturbed Jorrvaskr, their home's peace and changing things beyond of fixing and going back.  
It had been scary, the two older Companions being the only once keeping the younger ones in line, guiding and offering different opinions to them. Kodlak, the calm and thoughtful one, while Skjor was more aggressive and blunt.  
But despite their differences both old warriors had been someones that gave the feeling of secure and order. Losing the two men was like losing parents of their assorted family.  
And, back then, it had seemed right to think that all of it had happened because of Drust.  
Although the woman had made Vilkas fall in love with her, with how she was resourceful and skillful, persistent and reasonable, she was still the beginning of everything.  
She had been the outsider.  
If she hadn't come to them, hadn't joined Companions, hadn't taken the beast blood, hadn't made Kodlak sent her to get the witches heads, hadn't come close to the twins, things hadn't changed. And yet she had done all those things. And she had shown she was a warrior, skillful one with heart filled with determination to act and fight.  
But then not being there when she had been most needed.  
Filled with grief and anger, revenge, not seeing past those raw emotions, Vilkas had easily come to these conclusions. And he was suppose to be the smart one...  
He hadn't seen Drust's confusion, her own grief as she understood the body on the floor being Kodlak's.  
Instead he had demanded: _**"Where have you been?"  
**_ And after her quiet answer, still not seeing her spirit breaking down, he had just snarled to her.  
 __ **"I hope it was important, because it means you weren't here to defend him."  
** That really hadn't been the truth. Vilkas just had acted like a whelp with raw emotions than actually used his head, that was suppose to be his best feature.

Aela, Farkas, him, Torvar, Athis... _Everyone_ _else_ had been at Jorrvaskr when Silver Hand attacked. They should have been enough to protect the old man. It likely wouldn't have changed anything if Drust had been there or not. And it wasn't like she had gone to have merry time.  
The witches head she had taken had been the crucial thing to let Kodlak's soul have the final peace and get to Sovngarde.

And Vilkas had acted like she had been the cause of all the bad things.  
Even when revenging Kodlak he had just acted cold towards the woman he was suppose to care for.  
It was until the journey to Ysgramor's Tomb that the rage inside him started to fade and he started to see things more clearly. And he was sorry how he had acted. Especially ashamed when seeing Drust keeping the distance to him, Farkas offering his comfort to her and giving to his brother concern looks.  
Vilkas had knew he had to make things right with Drust, ask for forgiveness and tell he still had feelings towards her.  
That the kiss he had given to her before her disappearing and Kodlak's death hadn't been given in brief moment.  
He had planned to fox things after their quest.  
But then she was chosen to be the next Harbinger by Kodlak's spirit. It had been shocking. She was still a newcomer, compared to any of them, but Vilkas had seen why Kodlak had chosen her. Even when under grief towards Kodlak, Vilkas' anger and cold attitude, she had stayed calm and sensible. She had felt heavy in her heart and yet seen that there had been bigger things to care for.  
Where Farkas was mourning, Aela reclusive and Vilkas revengeful, Drust had kept close to every one of them. Talked to them, taken action and thought things through. She was the most suitable of them to be the next Harbinger.  
Vilkas had felt pride of his Shield-Sister. And he had tried to show it, even if he was nervous after knowing very well what kind of ass he had been.

He had tried to smile, show he didn't held any ill towards her. Her tensed shoulders and eyes told she was being cautious of him though. He hadn't blamed her for that.  
Heck, he even went as far as to make a small joke. **** _  
"I wouldn't have expected someone like you to be the Harbinger, but Kodlak trusted your judgment. And so will I."_  
But things didn't get better between them.  
Just like Jorrvaskr, the two of them had also changed. Like a deep and wide scar, self-inflicted, that was too painful to start sewing shut instantly.  
So Vilkas had given to Drust time, as he also needed it, just like everyone in Jorrvaskr needed.  
But that had been mistake, to let her be alone. Or maybe the irreversible had happened already when he had acted cold towards her. Or hadn't faced her about the kiss.

Then things with Drust and Farkas happened, and they left Jorrvaskr and Whiterun.  
Nobody had said or did anything, but somehow unnoticed Vilkas was the one who acted when requests came to Companions, Jarl or someone other higher person visited, when there was trouble to be solved.  
Aela didn't much care for leading. Torvar was too lazy, even if talking big. Njada didn't care either. Ria was still a whelp and Athis felt it wasn't yet his time.  
So Vilkas became the new Harbinger.  
Even if what he had done and had not been chosen by Kodlak.  
He had been such a brat, just like jarl Siddgeir.  
Nowadays Vilkas knew very well he had acted too short-tempered and aggressive, arrogantly and fiery. And after that he had been too stubborn for no good reason, balancing between shame and anger, bitter and sadness, fear, whenever he got a letter from Farkas or Drust.  
What could have he wrote back?  
He was sorry, deeply so, but fear and anger always dominated him whenever he tried to wrote a letter to the two.

He had done mistakes but they still had left him, left Companions and their home. Farkas was supposed to be his brother and yet he had taken Vilkas' woman and then left when Vilkas had felt betrayed.  
And what if Vilkas' letter was coming too late? Just like when he had tried to fix things between him and Drust after saving Kodlak's spirit?  
Despite of being warrior and said to be smart, Vilkas sure couldn't deal with relationships like with fighting or knowledge.  
But now with Gyvas under his protection he wanted to try to change into a better person in every way.  
Though it did seem he still had lot to do. Aela had said Gyvas was feeling he disliked the child.  
Sighing heavily the Harbinger was feeling a headache coming with all this thinking.  
He needed to forget those for now and concentrate on...

Just like Athis and Aela, Vilkas also suddenly petrified on his steps.  
Because, when the Lord of Hunt shall make himself noticeable at our plane of mortals, all his children shall know it. Were they then mers, humans or beasts, as long as the blessings of Hircine does sing in their veins they shall feel his call.  
And right now the daedric prince was in front of the three members of Circle, carriers of the beast blood.  
Not even Aela, the keenest of the trio, had sensed his coming. He just suddenly was there in front of them, disguised in a form of a white fox.  
The supernatural glow around the animal, its piercing yellow eyes and how its presence halted and gathered their attention to it without any attempts revealed the animal's true nature.  
All their inner beasts were stagnant and alert in front of the daedric prince, their human souls timid.

_"Greetings, hunters"_ , the raspy voice echoed in their minds as the fox stared at them.  
And it was only because he allowed it, that they were able to react back, bowing their heads deep in front of their lord. Even if some didn't feel like it.  
 _"I see you are tracking down some of my strayed children"_ , the voice continued. _"Good. The hunt shall surely be glories!"_  
Hands turning into fists Vilkas' head slightly trembled as he fully raise his gaze to the aspect of Hircine.  
The Nord's feelings towards the daedric prince were somewhat disagreeable. Even if he did carry the blood of the beast, though not by pure choice.  
"...Then we shall not fail you then", the Harbinger spoke while staring to the eyes from Oblivion, his whole soul shaking under the gaze.  
And like knowing what the Nord really felt and wanted to say, it seemed like the fox smiled proudly while getting up to its paws.  
 _"Of course not, other wise you would_ _die."_ the fox let out high sounds that distantly reminded of laughter. _"And the cubs at home sure seem to need you."  
_ The remark left a bit worried feeling into the trio. _  
"You all have my blessing, I shall watch the hunt with interest."_ **** _  
_The animal looked at everyone, its gaze lingering on the red headed huntress a bit longer than at others.  
 _"Good hunt, for all of you."_

And so as the fox had appeared, it also vanished the same way. And the three Companions could breath freely again.  
"...Don't know was that a good thing", the Dunmer said cautiously, looking around them as if the daedric prince would be around hiding and observing them.  
"I am that was a good omen", Aela said, taking a deep breath with small smile. "With Hircine's blessing we may not welch at this hunt."  
Vilkas didn't comment anything, looking at Aela. She had always been the child of Hircine even before getting the beast blood. And sharing its blessing with others she saw fit to carry it. Like with Drust.  
The Harbinger made a mental note to talk to the huntress of what would be her intentions when Gyvas would become official member of Companions.  
The child and the woman already spend time together like Drust and Aela once.

* * *

Yawning Gyvas looked around the large manor, but didn't see anyone anywhere.  
Looking at the clear summer sky through window it seemed to be almost midday. Maybe they were outside?  
Just awakened child, dressed in simple tunic and pants, pulled some hanging dark strands from front of her face. Had to ask mom to cut it short again... Maybe this time she would let Gyvas have a mohawk?  
Taking an apple from kitchen the little girl decided to climb up the tower. She could see everything around the Lakeview Manor and so where mom, dad and Gregor were exactly.  
Holding the fruit in her mouth she climbed the ladder and opened the hatch.  
Sounds of wildlife immediately surrounded her as she stood up and leaned against the railing. And familiar sound of sword practicing, metal hitting wood.  
Peering down she could see that dad was practicing.  
Chewing a piece from the apple the child observed as her father swung the large two-handed sword. Making twirls, lunges, swipes and stabs to the worn practice doll with grace and precision. Gyvas had not seen dad and mom in a real fight yet, but she always still looked with admiration when they practiced.  
She too wanted to learn how to fight!  
But not one handed sword like Greg and mom but two-handed like dad. Seeing once him decapitating the practice doll with one swipe had left indelible impact on the small child.

Putting the apple back into her mouth the girl hurried to get down and see more closely her father practice the girl started climbing over the rail.  
She was almost over it, one leg hanging outside when her other lifting foot accidentally kicked an empty bottle standing on the railing.  
The bottle drop first on the roof and rolled from there down to the earth. It shattered to pieces.  
And made Farkas jump from surprise, the Nord turning around and seeing the shards.  
Then looking up his heart jumped to his throat.  
"Gyvas!"  
Hunching the girl still laid on the railing, both legs now hanging as she kept herself up with her arms.  
"Get down now", Farkas first called, then corrected himself immediately: "By through inside the house!"  
The little girl pouted, this not being the first time to her climbing down and up the house. But the tone on worried dad's voice made the girl huff and obey.  
"Okay dad!" she called back while lifting herself back to the balcony.  
Farkas let out a shaky breath, staring at the broken bottle on the ground and trying to fight away of images of- A shutter went through the man as he sheathed his sword and walked to take a broom from leaning against a wall.  
He managed to swipe the shards into one pile when his daughter finally came outside, through a door, on ground. Good.

Gyvas, holding the apple now on her right hand, looked at her dad like a guilty pup, glancing from the pile of shards to him.  
"I'm sorry dad", she said as he put the broom away and walked towards her, crouching.  
"Don't do that", Farkas said and putted one palm on top of the girl's messy hair. "You could have... Fell."  
Understanding he was not mad about the bottle the girl relaxed.  
"But I won't fall, I promise dad", she said with child's innocent and confidence, which faltered though as Farkas kept giving her concerned look.  
"Still", he muttered, petting the half curly hair. "Don't climb on things unless me or mom are present."  
The girl tilted her head.  
"But you were present."  
Huffing, but with half-smile this time, Farkas shuffled her hair, making the child to giggle.  
"Smartbutt."  
"Blaah", Gyvas answered while showing her tongue playfully, grabbing on her father's arm and dropping the apple to the ground. Standing up Farkas lifted the little one with ease, the girl laughing while hanging there.  
"And where is your hide?" he asked while putting her back to her feet.  
"In bed", the girl explained. "Wolf was tired so I left her there."  
"Gyvas..."  
"She makes me drip", the child whined and crossed her arms. Farkas did the same, looking down at his daughter and answering to the challenging stare.  
"I know, but you will quickly grow and won't drip over again. We did tell you: you need always keep it with you."  
Digging her bare toes into the grassy ground the girl glanced up to him.  
"...It's just a hide. And it's summer."  
"It will protect you", Farkas continued. "If you get in trouble, Wolf will keep you safe if me or mom or Gregor are not around."  
"But you are right now with me", the girl pointed out.  
Farkas blinked. Then laughed.  
Gyvas sure could be a little smartass when in that mood. So closely reminding of-  
"Show me the sword dad", the girl demanded then, jumping up and down.  
Smirking Farkas pulled the weapon out, holding it with one hand and enjoying of how Gyvas admired him. Then holding with both hands he showed the two-handed sword to the girl. This maybe was hundred time she admired the weapon, but she always managed to look at it with adoration. Moving her little fingers on the carvings and the blade, Farkas making sure she didn't touch the sharp edges.  
"...Can I have Skyforge long sword too?" she asked, for also the hundred time, while looking up to him.

Drust always said that Gyvas should pick one-handed sword, it would be better to Gyvas' lean built. And Farkas agreed. Somewhat.  
Vilkas wasn't as wide and strong as he, but the twin still was master of two-handed sword.  
They could let Gyvas try the weapon if she so much wanted it.  
"Hmmmm", Farkas hummed in thinking manner, having to think more about this. And observing with smile as Gyvas tried to take the sword from his hands, the weapon too heavy for her to hold.  
"...Maybe", he finally said. The girl's eyes beamed. " _If_ you someday can use two-handed without problem, we can make a trip to Whiterun to get you Skyforge steel. If Eorlund will make one for you."  
The excitement on the girl made every dark cloud in the large Nord's mind to go away.  
"Yes, yes! Promise dad? You promise with your honor? We will get me a Skyrfore sword?"  
" _If_ you manage to handle two-handed", Farkas pointed out, standing up and holding the sword by its hilt, making couple of swipes to side with it. The little girl already was acting like she had Skyforge weapon.  
Drust maybe wouldn't be so happy when she will come back with Gregor... But she would come along, surely.  
"Well then", the man started, putting the sword back to sheath and walked to take the broom back to his hands. Turning towards curious Gyvas he handed the object to her.  
"If you want to learn to handle two-handed, you need to learn how to hold it."

At the present Gyvas was sitting on the worksurface, next to Skyforge's fire pit while watching with Uliina how Eorlund fixed an armor at workbench.  
"So you know the cave under us?" Uliina asked, pulling Gyvas back from the memories.  
Huffing the old man looked the dent at the armor's front.  
"Don't ask stupid question girl", he answered. "Of course I know, Skyforge is my own small kingdom."  
"What was dad and uncle like when they were kids?" Gyvas suddenly asked.  
This time the old man glanced over his shoulder. Observing the girl's curious gaze.  
Then taking a hammer he answered: "Small little ankle biters. Causing trouble. Like all kids."  
"What about towards each other?"  
The man sighed. Although he usually didn't get bothered of Gyvas watching his working, she sometimes asked too much of things.  
"Like brothers", he asked shortly again. "Now quiet, both of you."  
...The silence didn't continue for long.  
"Do you know where Skjor could have hided the wolf dolls?"  
The girls leaned backwards for the look the blacksmith gave. They had looked for the dolls for couple of days now, the girls going around Whiterun to find the wolf dolls. Although they had to learn not to get inside peoples' houses...  
Uliina had tried to make this spell of finding things, but it hadn't worked at all.  
"Burned probably", Eorlund answered after a moment, continuing his work.  
The children looked at each other with concerned look. Both of them didn't know Skjor, the deceased Companion, but surely he wasn't that mean?  
Maybe Ria would know.  
Or... The voice? Which reminded Gyvas that she actually didn't know who the voice did belong to. Now as she wasn't influenced by the voice and she wasn't tired, the girl could see that the voice was a bit... Suspicious.  
But it also was wanting to help her.  
But she wasn't suppose to talk to strangers and that surely meant also of strange voices in her head.  
"Come on", Uliina pulled from Gyvas' sleeve. "Let's go ask from Ria. And wasn't Lucia going to bake today some treats?"  
Scrambling off from the stone worksurface Gyvas dragged Uliina towards the stairs.  
"Let's go before Friss eats all!"


	14. Not contented

Lucia sure had worked hard to make enough sweets to everybody.  
There were a stacks of pastries, sweetrolls and boiled cream treats on the dining table. The mead hall was filled by the delicious aroma and people were gathering the treats into their plates.  
While the adults were sitting around the table, the kids had chosen another place to enjoy of their treats. Taking as much as they could carry and still be able to climb, Uliina and Gyvas settled on the wide wooden beams at the ceiling.  
After awhile Friss started playing with the kids, the young Nord leaning backwards in his chair, head tilted back and mouth wide open. Now and then the girls aimed and dropped pieces of treats into the man's mouth, turning it into a game.

"A bit to the left", Gyvas called, holding out a piece of sweetroll above Friss.  
"Come on, my mouth is getting tired." the Nord called, the area around his mouth and some of his face covered in cream and crumbs.  
Looking at the piece between her fingers and down to Friss the girl estimated the drop again.  
Then she let go.  
And started laughing with Uliina and other adults when the piece bounced between Friss eyes and rolled inside his armor.  
Groaning the man started reaching to get it out.  
"Okay, that's enough", Ria informed with chuckle, eating the last of her cream treat.  
Looking at the children she ordered: "And you will clean all the missed pieces from the floor, okay? Lucia doesn't need to clean that."  
"Okay", Uliina ja Gyvas said in one voice and took a mouthful from their treats.  
The soft, moisture and spicy cooked dough sent happiness and pleasure through the smiling girls.  
"I coufhd eafht thie-"  
"What?" Gyvas tilted her head with amusement as her friend tried to speak with full mouth. Snorting the mage child swallowed and started again.  
"I could eat these for ever."  
"Me too. But I don't think Lucia would bake these for that long", Gyvas smirked, eating the last piece of sweetroll and then took another one from her lap.  
"Maybe I'll ask nicely", Uliina nodded and took another bite.  
Giving a short laugh Gyvas looked back down, seeing Friss and Lucia whispering to each other and Ria talking to Eorlund who was chewing slowly and savoring every bite.  
Uncle, Athis and Aela were the only ones missing.  
"What's you thinking?" Uliina asked, licking icing from her fingers. The girl with wolf hide blinked, a thought suddenly coming to her. She looked at her friend.  
"...What do you know, about... Spirits?" Gyvas wondered. "That kind of spirit that you can't see and speaks to you and... Well..."  
"Mmmm?" the mage child urged, more interested now.  
"...I- I have heard this... Voice? A woman? She says she wants to help me to know what happened between... Mom, dad and uncle."  
"...Really?"  
Gyvas nodded to Uliina, who seemed more curious and amazed than thinking it was weird.  
Humming thoughtfully Uliina licked her lips.  
"Dad is only interested about dragons and history. But mom had a lot of books about those kind of creatures. Like dremoras. One diary told about the writer and some priest entering an abandoned house. There Molag Bal himself spoke to the two in their minds and made them fight to death. The writer survived but had to swear to help the Prince at punishing someone."  
Pulling the wolf hide tightly around Gyvas whispered.  
"And then?"  
"Then the writer told, that after they had found the man who had disgraced Molag's altar in the house... And tricked him to return to the altar... Molag ordered the writer to kill the man. Again and again."  
"A- Again?" Gyvas asked. Uliina nodded, a gleam in her eyes.  
"Again. Molag brought the man alive. And every time he died."  
Gyvas didn't like this story at all. It was scary and wrong! She didn't share the same excitement as Uliina seemed to have while telling the story.  
What if the voice was really Molag? Or dremora? What if they wanted Gyvas to... No!  
But Gyvas couldn't say, that she didn't want to know the end.  
"What then?"  
"Well, according to the diary, Molag finally had enough and let the man die. And rewarded the writer with some mace. Hopefully magical because just a mace would be a boring gift from a god."  
"...I don't want to serve some daedric", Gyvas whimpered, scared now and wondering had she done wrong by listening the voice. What if the voice asked her to kill someone? She didn't want to do that!  
"I don't want to... Kill..."  
Noticing her friend's silent weeping Uliina snapped out of the excitement. Leaning over, almost dropping treats from her lap, the mage child put a hand to Gyvas' knee and whispered.  
"Hey it's okay. I'm sorry. I don't think it's Molag who talks to you. Maybe it's... Just some ghost? Someone from Jorrvaskr?"  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, maybe some warrior? Or even ex-Harbinger? That would be awesome!"  
That sounded better. Someone deceased member of Jorrvaskr talking to her didn't sound so bad as some... Murderous god.  
Offering reassuring smile Uliina patted her friend's knee.  
"Don't worry. As long as you don't give anything to the voice or promise something, you shouldn't be in any trouble. Okay?"  
Gyvas nodded while wiping her face.

Later on, in her bed, Gyvas was nervous to fell asleep. The voice had spoken to her earlier, in the under cave, so would that mean the voice would speak in her sleep tonight? What if the voice did speak again? What if they asked her to do something? Gyvas wouldn't do that. She wouldn't promise anything.  
It was hard trying to sleep. Even Wolf didn't help, Gyvas hugging the animal hide.  
It was deadly quiet in Jorrvaskr.  
Dark.  
...Lonely.

After awhile Gyvas got up and out of her bed. Hugging the wolf hide tightly Gyvas navigated in the darkness out of her bedroom and into the hallway.  
There, hesitating for a moment, the little girl slipped into her uncle's quarters.  
Uncle's large bed was cold. Settling in middle of it Gyvas made a nest, putting all put one pillow around her, pulling the wide blanket tightly around and with Wolf settled down like a little intertwined animal. Soon it started to get warm. Uncle's smell was strong and as she closed her eyes, Gyvas felt a lot safer and calmer now.  
When she had first started traveling to Whiterun, she hadn't liked the idea of living in Jorrvaskr at all.  
She had heard a lot of things and stories of this place from mom and dad. All good of course, but Jorrvaskr had still been a strange place filled with people the girl didn't know. She hadn't liked it.  
But now, though Gyvas still missed her home, a lot sometimes, Jorrvaskr now felt like a second home.  
Here was Aela, uncle, Athis, Friss, Ria, Eorlund, Lucia, Uliina... The sky was almost always open and clear here. The winds were brisk and strong, good for flying things. The sun was always shining down and there was the waterfall at the stairs. The Skyforge with the big bird statue over it, it was fun to climb up the statue.  
There was lots of secret places like the under cave. Lots of people to talk to. Gyvas was really never alone unless she wanted to. And there were places to hide.  
All in all Gyvas liked this place, a lot. It would have been nice if mom and dad had stayed here. Maybe then they wouldn't... And dad and uncle and mam would've been... And things... Would be now... Fine...  
Hopefully they'll come safely back...  
Uncle promised...

Before Gyvas noticed sleep had overcame her. And she had come back into the familiar place, immediately recognizing the darkness she was surrounded by. And the voice spoke.  
"Welcome back, my dear."  
"...Hi..." The little girl swallowed, trying not to get nervous and stay determined. "Who are you?"  
"My my... I would watch your tone child. Especially after you broke your promise. And now you are demanding my name without respect?"  
"Wha- What promise?"  
A heavy sigh was heard in the darkness.  
"Children. And I wished you were a special one."  
Gyvas tried not to get nervous, tried to stay calm and unafraid. There was no invincible force calming her this time. It made her even more nervous.  
"At our very first meeting, I said I will help you  **if**  you won't tell anyone of our discussions. And you did tell today." the voice spoke softly and calmly, but there was faint sharpness at the tone.  
"I- I didn't tell to Uliina."  
"Yes, you did."  
"No!" Gyvas barked with flushed cheeks. "I didn't say exactly wha-"  
"DO NOT DENY MY WORDS THAT ARE TRUTH, CHILD!"  
The darkness shook all around and Gyvas felt scared, taking steps back and looking around.  
Then suddenly she felt calm, wave of softness traveling through her and getting rid off of the fear.  
"Oh do not be afraid my dear, truly. I am not mad at you, I know you didn't mean to, you are just a child after all."  
Gyvas swallowed. And repeated.  
"Who are you?"  
"...I am Mephala, daedric of plots and secrets. Among other things."  
A part of her said not to ask but Gyvas couldn't help it.  
"Other... Things?"  
The voice giggled, amusement in it making the girl blush yet again.  
"Oh you are a delight. Your curiosity is just... Hermorah would  **love**  to play with you."  
"No- No thank you."  
"Oh don't worry. You do not possess the potential that he would be interested of."  
Gyvas was not sure how to feel about that comment. But she had more questions.  
"Why do you exactly want to help me?"  
"I am daedric of plots and secret, little one. I love to unravel and create them. And your want and need to unravel the mist around your uncle, father and mother and what happened between, them caught my interest. Nothing more, nothing less. I promise."  
"...I trust you."  
Gyvas did. Or maybe no- Yes, the girl trusted the daedric. The voice was sincere and soft and they didn't demand anything in return so, maybe it was okay to trust on them?  
"I am glad you do my dear."  
"So, will you help me? What I have to do?"  
"Oh, still not yet. Soon though, very soon the truth will be unraveled to you. When the time is right, and if you do as I tell you, I will reveal the truth to you.  **If**  you decide to act when I am showing you the way."  
"...I am not going to kill anyone."  
The voice laughed lightly before vowing.  
"Do not worry my dear. I won't ask any blood sacrifice from you."

* * *

Vilkas was unsatisfied. Disappointed.  
There had not been any great scheme. There had not been great, powerful nor cunning people behind Drust's and Farkas' deaths.  
Just some stupid werebears, who had escaped from Solstheim and thinking that living in Skyrim, murdering and turning some travelers into food or into one of them would be  _a good idea_.  
A Dunmer and three Nords, the mer being the leader and speaking mostly.

 _ **"...Guess it was just matter of time before running into other werebeasts here."**_  
_**"When you kill people at roads, and packmates, that happens."**_  
_**"Packmates? We haven't attacked any other werebeasts unless they came into our territory, looking for a fight."**_  
Vilkas had wanted to thrust the sword that he pointed with into the werebear.  
_**"Over a month ago, you attacked near the lake a man and a woman, Nords, warriors. You didn't give them any time to fight back. That man was my brother."**_  
_**"...I remember. He did look like you. But they weren't werewolves nor other werebeasts... Though they did faintly smell like wolves, but not like you."**_  
_**"Then you-"**_  
The way the mer just spread his arms wit unreadable face was... Infuriating.  
_**"But if you insist, we are sorry of the mistake. We do not wish to fight with other werebeasts unless it is necessary."**_  
Aela was just as angry as her Shield-Brothers, towards these strangers ignorance, that she couldn't stay silent no more but barked:  
_**"You sack of mammoth's crap! You have broken the rules of Hircine by leaving the land that he has set as your home! The Wild Hunt has been cast upon you!"**_  
_**"You have any idea what's it like there!?"**_  one of the Nord had suddenly started.  _ **"There's no room to our kind at that place of ash and ice! Hunted and kill-!"**_  
_**"Ramme!"**_  
And so, before the fight begun, before Aela started fighting the two transformed Nords in her werewolf form, before Athis attacked the third Nord with his daggers, Vilkas had announced while glaring at the leader.  
_**"...We are not gonna let you go. You may have reasons for breaking the rules, but you have killed innocent ones, called the attention of people and spread your blood to an outsider. You are not gonna live."**_

And so leaving his companions to deal with the rest, Vilkas had gone after the mer. Barely keeping himself from transforming as the coward lead him into the werebears' cave.  
They were not worth of it. He was not going to waste a drop nor energy of his beast blood into killing these bastards.  
Who had taken away Farkas and Drust. Taken mother and father from Gyvas. Shield-Siblings of Jorrvaskr. Brother and love of Vilkas.  
No, he was going to defeat these ones only in his human form. Put them down like animals they were, their nest deep in the cave filled with carcasses of their victims and preys.

In the darkness of the nest the mer stopped running, turned into a beast and attacked Vilkas. Probably thinking that having the home field advantage would help.  
It didn't.  
With couple of steps and dodge to aside the Harbinger brought his weapon down with pure anger, roaring as the head of the werebear was cleanly detached by one swipe.  
As the separated head rolled down, the rest of the monster crashed down, its transform withdrawn.  
Heavily breathing after the dense chasing and fighting Vilkas didn't feel it. Not... Content now as Farkas' and Drust's deaths were avenged. Not what he had expected. No lightness in his heart, no relief on his shoulder nor the guilt vanishing from his mind.  
It didn't help that the beast inside the Nord was also not pleased. Too short fight, too short hunt, not enough blood nor viciousness.  
More it howled. More, more, moreMORE!  
Yelling Vilkas dropped his weapon and hold his head, teeth clenched as he tried to stay control of the roaring storm of fire inside him.  
Too late. Everything was too late, they were dead and it was because he couldn't come down from his high horse and admit that he had been wrong! He had been to proud and blind!  
He should have punched himself long ago and made himself reach out to them!  
Just like killing the Silver Hand, killing these bastard did not help Drust or Farkas at all. Didn't help Gyvas. Or him.

Crouching, feeling pulsing headache and whimpering in defeat Vilkas tried to find anything to calm his beast and his disappointment.

Aela told he should already forgive himself. That Gyvas just thought he didn't like her by being distant to her.  
It wasn't easy. Farkas was his twin, other half. And he had hurt him and drove him out of their home where they had grown and lived together.  
Vilkas could never forgive himself that. But he understood he was not helping Gyvas by carrying his guilt. He needed to heal, needed to find something to get over this.  
But what could it be that would help him?

Hircine's present felt heavy on the Nord when the God of hunt appeared in the cave. In the form of fox yet again, soft glow around the ghostly creature.  
_"Seems that the hunt didn't satisfy you, hunter."_  
"It didn't", Vilkas confirmed hollowly, sitting on a rock in the darkness. He wanted to calm down before returning to his comrades. They surely were fine, he did not doubt their skills even a second.  
_"Wasn't much of a hunt. Maybe that's the question"_ , the fox wondered.  
"It wasn't the hunting", Vilkas denied. Though he's beast blood still sung, it wasn't that really bothered his mind. He couldn't believe he was about to turn towards Daedric in seek of... Wisdom. Though, he didn't think he would get much, but if a being of eternal couldn't give him the answer, who then?  
It took some hesitation for him to speak, the fox staring at him.  
"I- I don't feel- I'm ashamed of how I acted towards my brother. And his mate. And now it is too late."  
_"If a doe is in heat and two stags, even if brothers, it is natural for them to fight for the doe."_  
Vilkas sighed. He should have know that asking from the God of beasts was not the best he could do.  
Then the Nord halted. He looked at the fox.  
"Are you saying, that the beast of mine acted... And not me?"  
_"...Yes and no. The animal is your instincts, your strength. It is your human weakness that you couldn't control your beast, when Farkas mated the one who you had courted and then failed."_  
  
Vilkas closed his eyes, bowing his head as if Hircine had hurt him. In a sense the Daedric had. But he only had answered to Vilkas' question.  
The beast blood was not to be blamed. What he had done, he had done by himself.  
Remembering something, the Harbinger pulled out the necklace that Gyvas had given to him.  
The carved wooden wolf head stared him blankly in the dim light.  
Farkas and Drust had left Jorrvaskr, but they hadn't abandoned anything. They lived as warriors, defending those who couldn't help themselves. They had raised Gyvas by telling stories of Companions, surrounding her with the symbols of the Circle. The wolf hide, the necklace, the stories, the wolf hide they visited...  
They could have hated Vilkas, and made Gyvas to hate him too. But they didn't. Not even a word.  
Because talking of the happening also pained them? Because it was difficult to tell to the cub, without giving her an idea who was bad and who was good?  
Vilkas squinted, noticing the light that illuminated the shadows on the wolf pendant disappearing.  
Hircine had left.  
Glancing around the Nord put the pendant back into his armor.  
There was no other way around this. He needed to work things out, even though he didn't know how.

It was time to find others and head back to home.


	15. The storm is here

**Several days later...**

It was good to come back home. Leave behind Falkreath's misty and cold forests and arrive to the open, bright plains of Whiterun.  
It was almost midday, few clouds on the wide blue sky and the sun shining down. The guards welcomed back the Companions, wishing they didn't have trouble during their quest. People at the busy market also greeted the trio with smiles and friendly waves.  
Walking to the second level of the city, the seniors of Companions were relieved to see Jorrvaskr still in once piece and upright. Hearing Eorlund's familiar working at the Skyforge, somebody hacking a practice dummy at the training grounds and the smell of breakfast made by Lucia still lingering out from the open doors.  
The three Companions smiled happily as they tiredly made their way up the stairs.  
At the top of the stairs Athis went towards the training grounds.  
"I'll go see if the whelp has done his list", the Dunmer said before disappearing, the two other Circle members snorting.  
"He really likes that boy", Aela noted with a wide smile, Vilkas nodding.  
"Yeah. Hopefully Friss knows that."  
They both heard a surprised, high scream from the backyard.  
"You already arrived!?"  
Sounded like Athis found the Nord. The Huntress and the Harbinger laughed.

Then Aela suddenly said: "I hope you and Gyvas are going to speak things through now."  
Sobering the Nord man folded his arms across his chest, looking down at the ground. The redhead waited calmly for respond, sensing her Shield-Brother's discomfort. Finally Vilkas spoke.  
"I'm not sure is she ready yet."  
"Then when?"  
"...Never?"  
Vilkas didn't budge when the Huntress smacked the back of his head, a faint smirk on his face where black paint around his eyes had spread and fainted.  
"You don't have to tell everything, yet", Aela snarled with hands on her hips, though she wasn't scowling hard at the man. "Just tell that you three had a fight, that you were silly adults with silly problems. She understands, she's a good pup."  
"She is", Vilkas nodded, finally raising his gaze to his friend. "I just... Don't... Am I a good person, if I'll enjoy to have a pup that Farkas and Drust had? After what I did?"  
Again Aela smacked the Harbinger head, but more lightly this time.  
"You're her uncle. You two are suppose to get along and enjoy of each other's company. I'm sure that's what Farkas and Drust would want. Not you two moping and not talking of things."

Nodding Vilkas looked at the open doors of Jorrvaskr, sighing deeply. Then with a smile spoke.  
"You should have become the Harbinger, not me."  
This time Vilkas blocked the Huntress' hit with lifted arm.  
Scoffing Aela turned towards the Skyforge, probably going to see the Underforge and the totems.  
"Too much work with carrying everyone's crap", she stated and Vilkas laughed.

Getting inside Vilkas saw Lucia cleaning around and Ria mending her sword.  
"Vilkas!" Ria called happily, putting down her sword and approaching to clasp hands with him. "You already came back? How did the quest go?"  
"Fine, no trouble", the Nord reassured, nodding a greeting to Lucia who kept working.  
She was a good and hard working girl, Tilma had been right to take the orphan in and working at the Jorrvaskr.  
"I assume everything has been good here too?" he asked from Ria.  
"Yes, there has been no problems at all", the woman said a with nod. "Some letters has come for you, from Windhelm and Solitude. I left them to your working desk."  
"Good, thank you. How's Gyvas?"  
Ria smiled more.  
"She's been good too. Avoided any trouble with her friends. She's come really close to Farengar's daughter by the way."  
Uliina, Vilkas had seen the mage child couple of times. He was not sure what kind of association she would be to Gyvas, but the girl's energetic nature surely would be good for the cub.  
The Nord was happy to hear that the cub has not been in any trouble, but a small frown suddenly forming onto Ria's face caught his attention.  
"What is it?"  
"Well... Brynjolf visited."

The Harbinger barely surpassed the growl in his throat.  
"When?"  
"The day you left for the quest. He talked to Gyvas."  
"What!? What did he say?"  
If that thief said anything wrong to the pup, he was going to hunt that bastard down! That man didn't mean anything good, hadn't with Drust, didn't with Gyvas!  
"I- I don't think anything really, he actually wanted to talk to Aela but he left immediately when I said she nor you wasn't around", Ria quickly explained. "I said you wouldn't like him talking to the girl."  
Calming down some Vilkas asked where the girl was now. Ria explained her going down to the living quarters after breakfast. Gyvas hadn't been seen since then.

The twin didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. Not just because the thief had talked to the pup, but because of something else...  
His wolf was wandering restlessly, snarling. Something was going on. Something strange.  
Quickening his steps Vilkas went straight into Gyvas' room but didn't find her there.  
Instead, sniffing the air, the cub's scent was coming from the Harbinger's living room.  
"Gyvas?" Vilkas called has he advanced the doors, opening other one without waiting.

All the candles were lit, the little girl sitting on the middle of the room with an open chest that was laying on its side. There were also letters on the floor.  
Vilkas immediately recognized them as Farkas' and Drust's letters. That they had sent to him after they left. The letters Vilkas had read many times and then put away again, never answering to them.  
"What are you doing?" the Nord growled, feeling cold and yet sweat was forming to his forehead, his stomach pinching. She had read them, all the letters were open and scattered on the floor.  
"Gyvas?" he demanded, finally looking from the papers to the still sitting girl who didn't answer. Didn't look at him even. Feeling like stones at the bottom of his stomach the Nord approached and crouched, gripping onto the child's shoulder.  
"Gyvas."  
She didn't react, just kept sitting and staring ahead blankly with one of the letters in her hands. Turning the child towards him Vilkas put hands on both of the little one's shoulders and shook her. Wondering what in the name of Oblivion was wrong with her?  
"Gyvas!" the twin shouted and starting to feel scared. "Gyvas!?"  
The girl suddenly blinked several times and her gaze focused onto his face.  
Then the little cub started screaming, struggling and kicking in her uncle's grasp.


	16. The letters

**Before, at the same day…**

_“Come, come my child. It is time to know the truth”_ , the voice spoke inside the little girl’s head.  
There was no-one else down here at the living quarters, the hall completely dark.  But Gyvas needed no light to know where to go: the Jorrvaskr was her home, she knew how to walk through it in dark, the child walking in straight line to the double doors of the Harbinger’s living quarters.  
The oversized wolf hide on her dragged behind against the floor.  
  
Pushing one of the doors open, and then closing behind, she entered.  
Gyvas was feeling very nervous, the bottom of her stomach pinching and cold shivers running against her back. She had visited uncle’s living quarters for some time now on her own, as he, Athis and Aela were away, but just to… She was worried of them, of uncle. She couldn’t fell asleep unless she came into uncle’s bedroom and slept there where she could sense his presence.  
She had only slept there but now… It felt wrong as she now entered the quarters for… Something.  
“Wha- What now?” the little girl asked in the darkness after waiting for a while.  
She wanted to know the truth, she wanted, but no-one was going to tell her. So just like the voice said, she needed to find out by herself.  
With some help though.

“ _Stay still and quite little one. I have to do some things a bit.”_  
Gyvas frowned. What was th- A heavy bang in the room, very near the Nord child, and all the candles suddenly lighting up startled Gyvas. In time she placed her hands against her screaming mouth, standing still with pounding heart as her eyes adjusted to the sudden full light.  
_“Apologize. The thing was heavier than I thought”_ , the voice said with a tone of mischievousness, but Gyvas was still too agitated to notice. She looked the thing that had made the loud sound.  
  
It was a chest. Very ordinary looking, made from brown wood and black hinges. It seemed like it had been on the near tall shelf, next to the doors. The fall must had broken its lock, as the chest was now open and its content spilled.  
Letters. The small chest was full of letters, which looked worn like they had been read many times before put back into the chest.  
“ _Read them. They have been written by your parents._ ”  
Gyvas’ heart raced again for different reason now. The letters were from her parents, written by them, before they died. They contained new things about them, giving a new, fresh contact to them.  
  
Wolf hide wearing Nord girl fell on to her knees and reached towards the letters, her eyes wide and excited.  
But then she hesitated. The letters were from her parents, but to her, right? She shouldn’t read them, it wasn’t right. Uncle had a reason to keep them from her.  
“ _Don’t you think it’s odd, that despite never mentioning him to you, they sent him all these letters?_ ”  
Gyvas swallowed, feeling the temptation that grew from her desire to know and understand. Why did they sent uncle all these letter, but never told about him to her? Why they wanted to keep in contact with him this badly?

  
“ _I wonder what they say.”_ the Daedra kept whispering to the mortal, easily manipulating the still young and soft mind into her own enjoyment.  
Oh, she knew what the letters held inside. She just wanted to see, what would happen if the child would read, and witness, the truth of her uncle.  
The two of them were so funny, how they danced the game of guilt and insecurity, yearning for each other’s affection and still shying away because of silly problems.  
Mephala didn’t even need to do anything to keep this play going: the Nord man’s own pride was so strong to keep the rift between him and the girl extant.  
The Daedra felt lighting of excitement as the silly child finally took a hold on one of the letters and started reading.  
  
Gyvas hands shook but she started reading nonetheless. She recognized the handwriting to be her mother’s.  
The girl frowned to the cold words her mother used towards uncle.  
  
  
_“To the pig head named Vilkas_

 _You know I don’t care for people who are difficult just because of their dumb pride. Like you._  
_If you weren’t Farkas’ brother, I would have given up on you long time ago. Do you even read these letters from me and him? Or do you just throw them into fire, not caring? Or do you read them with that smug smile and enjoy of your so-called victory?_  
  
_You can be as mad as you want to me but please, I implore, please forgive already to your twin brother. Do you think Farkas is not miserable without you? He misses you even if he tries to act like he’s okay._  
_And another thing: I’m pregnant and it is his. You’re gonna be an uncle._  
_But I guess you don’t want to know of this. You don’t care, don’t you?_  
  
_I have enough of you shadowing our happiness. Of your stupid pride that you use as a shield against anyone you feel as a hazard to your perfectness._  
  
_I loved you once, for your passion and want to protect those close to you. But now I only feel bitterness towards you._  
  
_I have had enough of your childishness_

_Drust ”_

  
  
Dropping the letter Gyvas felt uncomfortably cold. And confused, mother’s confession of her feelings towards uncle was… But didn’t mother love… Dad?  
The girl picked another letter. This one was from father.

  
  
“ _Brother._

 _I am not as good with words as you are, you are always the wiser of us two. But I want to try to reach you even if I will be clumsy._  
_I am sorry. I know what I did was wrong, I know that. You had her first, she wanted you. I didn’t plan it but I wanted to try to help you. I tried to talk to her that you weren’t cold on purpose, you were trying to fix things between you. I don’t know how to explain it. I love her. And I’m not--- “_  
  
  
The letter was damaged, like at first it had been crumbled into a tight ball, but later was straightened. The rest of it was difficult to read.  
Another letter. It also was from dad.  
  
  
“ _Brother._

 _I don’t know if you read these letters I sent to you. I wish you do._  
_Even if you don’t answer to these, I want to keep sending these letters to you. It feels like I still have some kind of connection with you._  
_I still miss you. There are times I need your wisdom, brother. I miss the times we fought together. I miss the times we sat at the Skyforge, looking into the fire and spoke of things. I miss others too._  
_Aela wrote to us, that Njada is dead. I’m sorry._  
_I also miss the plains of Whiterun. How we used to run across them as beasts._  
  
_I’m sorry what I did. I never meant to hurt you. I love you brother.”_

  
Gyvas swallowed, wiping tears from her eyes. It hurt to read how sad dad had been. How much he had missed uncle. Didn’t uncle really answer to any of father’s or mother’s letters?  
…It seemed so cold. Especially how much father had written to him. Many of the letters were from father.  
Another letter from father, and being mentioned in it Gyvas halted.

_“Brother, I’m a father!_

_I was worried for weeks but the baby finally came. She’s a healthy one, though a bit tiny. But maybe that’s better, she’s a girl so it’s better she’s tiny than big, right? You and I have been through so many scary things brother but I tell, the labour is the most terrifying thing I have ever lived through._  
_It took almost a whole day, Drust was screaming and they wouldn’t let me in to see her. I was so scared for her and the cub. Drust was exhausted after everything and I thought she was going to die._  
  
_The girl is so small brother. I’m afraid to hold her, she seems so fragile. But Drust told me how to hold her. She’s a very quiet little cub, but eats a lot. She seems to have eyes like you and me, gray ones. But she’s a lot prettier than we!_  
  
_I know you probably don’t want to read of this, and I guess you don’t want to come to see the cub._  
_But I wanted to tell you this because I’m so Oblivion happy and I want to share this with you because you are my brother._

 _Please, answer me. I miss you._  
  
_Also, we decided her name is Gyvas._  
  
_Love_  
_Farkas._ “  
  
  
Gyvas read the letter over and over again. She missed her father and mother so much. She couldn’t stop crying as her father’s proud and happy words of her covered the letter.  
The grief took a hold of the little girl’s heart as she pulled the animal hide over her weeping form more tightly.  
It was hard to read the letters as mother and father were dead. If only they and uncle had worked things up. If only…  
Why uncle didn’t answer to them, not even once? How could he be so cold?  
  
_“Why don’t we see why?”_  
“Wha- What?”  
  
Startled, completely forgotten the voice, Gyvas lifted her blurry gaze but couldn’t see the the Daedra.  
Soon the little girl couldn’t see anything, suddenly emerged into darkness and emptiness. She jumped onto her feet.  
“What’s happening!?”  
_“I’m showing you what happened, little one. You just need to keep your feet firmly on the ground.”_  
“Wha-!?”  
  
Suddenly the Nord child was falling. Falling through the darkness around her, feeling nothing but somehow her body knowing she was falling. Screaming she curled up and pulled wolf’s head over her face.  
There was not the strange force to calm her. Nothing to hold onto. She was falling, she was going to die!  
Then… She was laying on her back, against firm, cold ground.  
Sounds of night surrounded her shaking form, she keeping her eyes shut and hands gripping tightly onto wolf’s head. Her heart was hammering against ribcage.  
  
_“Now come on my child. You wanted to know the truth. Now you can finally see it.”_  
Cautiously the girl opened her eyes, gasping and shaking all over. She saw a starry night sky.

Looking to her side and then around she recognized the training ground behind Jorrvaskr. There was no-one else there.  
“Wha- Where are we?” she questioned in confusion. She knew they were in Whiterun but, but it was nighttime. It had been just morning as she came down the stairs, from breakfast.  
_“Why don’t you find out? Go, the backdoors of the Companions' house, should be open”_ , the voice giggled.


	17. Monster in front of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! Violence and swearing

Gyvas stood up with shaking legs, holding of wolf’s forelegs around her chest and staring at the Jorrvaskr’s backdoors. It seemed to be summer night, so warm, and despite of what had just happened and what the voice had said to her, the girl was still a bit confused.  
But now knowing what else to do she started walking towards the closed doors. They were unlocked and the small child easily pushed one of them to ajar.  
Warm light seeped through as she peeked inside. It seemed like the familiar mead hall but at the same time it seemed a bit different. This fact didn’t bother the girl for long as her widened eyes stared in shock at the two men, who sat at one of the tables surrounding the fire pit, their backs towards her.  
  
“DAD!” Gyvas screamed and rushed inside. She would recognize her father from anything, even if he wore a different kind of armor and he was… Younger…  
The girl stopped before reaching towards the Nord who looked so much like her father, but was significantly younger looking than him. He was looking at another man sitting next to him, the side of his face visible to Gyvas. He had shorter and completely dark beard, he had no wrinkles and his look seemed much sharper than dad’s.  
Finally Gyvas noted that the two were talking, and weren’t disturbed at all by her sudden presence. They didn’t seem to notice her at all.  
The Nord, who looked like dad, was listening the other one who looked a lot like him, like a twin. And his voice was like uncle’s but not so… Grave, although there was sadness also in this man’s tone.  
  
“---but is seems like she is completely out of my reach, brother. Whenever I try to talk to her she feels distant and avoiding. I feel like I’m behind a locked door and no matter how much I try to knock on it, she doesn’t answer. I know I was acting wrong towards her in my anger but… I never meant to hurt her so much.”  
The smaller man holds his face against his palms, gritting his teeth and seemed like…  
He was almost crying.  
Gyvas recoiled, feeling bad for listening without him knowing she was listening. She shouldn’t do that. He was obviously hurt and sad. Though, as the other man started talking, Gyvas looked him more closely, listening his voice and he did even sound like father.  
He was even as awkward with his words as father was when being sad.

* * *

  
“Vilkas… I… I’m sorry… Brother.”  
“Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything”, the Nord growled, glancing towards his twin. Farkas clenched his fists and looked away, staring into the fire pit, unable to look at his brother.  
It wasn’t the best time to speak to Vilkas about it, defiantly not, but he couldn’t just watch his twin’s suffering and let it continue. He felt guilty what he had done and for not able to control his feelings. Drust was not his but Vilkas’.  
It had always been that way, he knew, from the moment Vilkas tested the newcomer at their training ground.  
It was so clear to Farkas that his brother was attracted to Drust, even if he Vilkas didn’t understand it at first. But Farkas also was attracted to Drust, from the moment she helped them kill that giant. She didn’t need to help but she still did without any doubt.  
She was warm and gentle, patient but determined when things were wrong. She was honorable and cared for Companions. Even of Njada, though the two women didn’t get along.

At first Farkas had just thought it was his animal side, seeing a female that his brother also was interested of. He had tried to keep it for himself and let them have each other.  
But Vilkas had screwed things up. He had made Drust miserable with how he had blamed her for Kodlak’s death, and that was unfair! She had been maybe away, doing a quest that Kodlak had given her, but the rest of them had been in Jorrvaskr, they should have been enough to save the old man! Vilkas had no right to blame her!  
And then Drust had helped Farkas to get rid of his beast blood and then he knew, he knew he truly loved her. It wasn’t his animal wanting to rival for a female. He loved as Nord man, as himself. And she loved him.  
But it didn’t erase the guilt. Vilkas still said he loved her and he was suffering for the mistake he did.  
Farkas could not keep the secret anymore from his twin brother. Not when…  
He wished things would have gone differently, but he was not going to give up on his love towards Drust. Not anymore.  
  
“I have never meant to hurt you Vilkas”, Farkas started and forced himself to look at his brother, who was confused. “Never.”  
“What are you talking about”, the other twin huffed, showing lightly his brother’s shoulder. “Did you break something in my room or something else?” Vilkas joked but the grave looks on his brother concerned him.  
“Farkas?”  
  
“We are getting married.”  
“…Huh? We?”  
Vilkas tried to think any woman that Farkas had seen lately. None came. And when had Farkas decided with her they were getting married? The custom of getting married is quite fast among Skyrim’s commoners but Farkas was his brother, this was coming out of blue.  
Putting aside his own problems and heartbreak Vilkas turned on his seat towards his twin brother.  
“When did you get a woman for yourself, sly dog?”  
Though, Farkas was no more a werewolf so maybe the dog jokes should be lay off more.  
“Me and Drust. We are getting married.”  
Vilkas blinked, several times and felt absurd of this whole situation, staring at Farkas. Had he fallen asleep? Was this a nightmare? Because it- When, when the two had even- When Drust helped Farkas to purge himself from beast curse? It was just couple of weeks, in that time? Why Farkas did it, he knew how Vilkas felt of Drust. Had she started it? Had she seduced Farkas as revenge? Why Farkas told now they were getting married, how could he!?  
“I am sorry Vil-“  
The loud smack and sound of heavy, armored body and a chair collapsing echoed in the mead hall. Vilkas was standing up, huffing and snarling, his whole body shaking as he stared down at his traitor brother. Farkas laid on the floor, shocked and feeling how his face hurt from the punch. He was surprised of Vilkas’ outburst, though he understood why he acted like that.  
It was visible to see how Vilkas was hurt and confused, his body twisting and shaking as he stared down at him with pain and anger.  
Farkas deserved the hit, he didn’t blame his brother at all. He couldn’t say anything else than:  
“I’m sor-“  
“WHY!?” Vilkas yelled, swiping his hair with shaking hand. He didn’t get it. Why? What did- How could his own brother, his twin, do this to him?! “How in Oblivion can you do this to me?! You are my twin brother for Gods’ sake!?”

* * *

  
Gyvas stared at her uncle and her father, shocked of the sudden burst of violence. She had backed against the backdoors, shaking and praying they would stop the arguing now. She didn’t understand. Mother and uncle had loved each other first but…  
Father stood up from the stone floor, looking all sad just like whenever he was reminded of uncle.  
“I am sorry Vilkas.”  
Uncle lunged with inhumanly sounding yell that was more like a large predator. Gyvas screamed as he jumped on father and getting him down started punching him furiously. Father tried to cover himself, staying quiet.  
The girl couldn’t watch it for a second, running to the two of them, scared and furious at the same time.  
“STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!” she yelled and tried to get a hold onto her uncle but her hands only went through like a mist.  
“STOP IT UNCLE, PLEASE!” Gyvas kept crying while helplessly watching her father getting beaten, seeing the blood and bruises, she wanting to do anything to make her uncle to stop.  
Why wasn’t anyone coming to help? Where was everyone? Why mother was not here to make this stop!?  
The child was crying silently and hold her eyes shut, covering her ears but she couldn’t block the sounds.  
“Please, please stop… Please uncle… Stop hurting dad…”  
After a while they stopped though. She didn’t dare to look.

* * *

Vilkas didn’t hold himself back, punching again and again, feeling the need to act against the danger that his beast was feeling. But this was his brother, Farkas. How could Farkas act and hurt Vilkas like this, taking away the woman he knew Vilkas loved?

After a while the furious Nord stopped punching, heavily breathing and still feeling only deep hurt. It didn’t help that he tried to hurt Farkas as much as he had hurt him. Farkas didn’t even fight back, taking it like a milk drinker, not even when his nose was broken, his face bleeding and bruised. It was unfair. He was making Vilkas feel like the wrong doer when it was the other way around.  
Vilkas didn’t know his brother had this kind of twisted, unhonorable side to him.  
“I’m… So-“  
“No you’re not”, Vilkas snarled, feeling the growling coming from deep. “You knew and still you acted. You… You acted against me even though you’re my brother. No, you couldn’t… It was her right? She did something to you, turned you against me.”  
“No, brother-“  
“That harlot! Should have known she was fucking trouble, she came here to hurt us, that slut! She-!”  
  
Despite of the beating he had gotten, Farkas easily shifted and surprised Vilkas with a punch, bending him in turn against the floor. Farkas hold Vilkas by his neck, cold look on his face.  
“Don’t call her by those names”, he half growled, but he was no more a werewolf, the sound nothing compared to Vilkas’ own. “She did nothing, Vilkas. You did this by yourself. You hurt her.”  
“You traitor!”  


* * *

Gyvas fell against the door onto the ground, getting into a tight ball and trying to block the sounds. She didn’t want to see this. She didn’t want to listen to this. She didn’t want uncle and dad fighting. It hurt how they talked to each other, how uncle talked of mother. It was horrible.  
Father and uncle kept yelling to each other, saying so bad and hurtful things, and soon they started fighting again, the sounds of punching and throwing things so loud. Gyvas didn’t want to open her eyes nor take hands from her ears. She prayed it would just stop.  
She didn’t want to know the truth anymore, she didn’t want to know what happened. Just please, someone make them-  
“CALM DOWN VILKAS!”  
  
Gyvas opened her eyes. And went completely still, staring.  
Something was wrong, terribly wrong with uncle. His body was changing, turning, inhumanly melting and turning into-  
Into a monster. Gyvas couldn’t stop staring as uncle turned into a horrible, large beast that reminded of a wolf.  
“Brother… Don’t”, father begged, sadness in him. The monster snarled. “Please. I’m sorry. Don’t do this.”  
The monster charged, jumped towards father.  


* * *

Farkas didn’t believe Vilkas was doing this. Turning into a beast against him. He didn’t want to fight against Vilkas. But he didn’t want to die either.  
Farkas dodged the attack and run to a weapon rack. Pulling out a one-handed sword he pointed it towards the beast.  
“Vilkas”, he begged but the werewolf just snapped its teeth to him. “This is not right.”  
**“What’s not right…”** the beast growled. **“Is you stealing behind my back!”**  
Now it was fangs against sword, the blood spilling, the two brothers fighting against each other, things scattering and breaking. Farkas didn’t want to kill his brother, but he needed to somehow to thwart the werewolf. If anyone else than a member of the Circle would come in…  
He needed to do something.  
But before Farkas could think anything he made a mistake and the werewolf jumped onto him, sending them both through the backdoors to the dining area. The table shattered under them. Vilkas kept rolling down to the training ground, Farkas feeling pain all over his body. He tried to get up shakily, using the sword as a cane.  
The beast was soon there and lifting the Nord man by his throat into the air.  
“Sto…” Farkas tried to say, trying to pry his brother’s fingers open but with no success.  
The werewolf was growling angrily, staring with dark eyes at the traitor who was his brother.  
“ **You… Betrayed me…”**  


* * *

Gyvas stood next to the monster who was strangling her father. But it didn’t matter how much she screamed or tried to hit, nothing helped, she was crying uncontrollably in panic.  
“HEY!”  
Something flew through the air. Over Gyvas and into the beast that suddenly howled and let go of collapsing Farkas. The beast cowered and clawed his side were an arrow was stuck.  
Someone run thought the mead hall and through the backdoors, aiming with their crossbow at the werewolf that was falling to his knees while painly growling.  
“Mo- Mom?”  
Gyvas stared, feeling relieved as her mother was now there, looking furious and holding her weapon.  


* * *

Drust was angry, more than that. She wanted to shoot Vilkas for almost killing Farkas, she really should shoot him. If she and Aela and Athis wouldn’t have heard them first, the whole Whiterun would now be here wondering why a werewolf was in Jorrvaskr. And Mara knows what Vilkas would have done then.  
As Aela and Athis were keeping the guards away, Drust needed to end this quickly.  
So she used poisoned arrow. Not killing, but maybe she should have had.  
It was poison that really took the energy from body, and right now it was making Vilkas’ beast body weak and unmoving, making him turn back into a human.  
Glancing to Farkas she was relieved to see him breathing. She had really got scared when seeing Vilkas holding his brother like that.  
Seems like Vilkas now knew. Why Farkas had to do it without her, he almost died!  
  
“If you want someone to blame and fight against, it’s me”, Drust barked to the naked and wounded Nord man, keeping her aim. “…I’m disappointed on you, Vilkas.”  
The man laughed darkly, covered from his own blood, staring weakly at the woman.  
“You… You did all this”, he snapped. “You came and destroyed everything, you stupid cow! You killed Kodlak, you turned me and Farkas against each other, you- You should never have come here. You better be cautious Harbinger, I won’t forgive this.”  
Drust’s expression turned for a moment into sadness, she lowering her weapon.  
“…I’m sorry Vilkas”, she whispered.

* * *

Gyvas was completely shaken by everything, confused and scared. She was shocked by how uncle had just… Turned, into a monster. Hurting father like that, almost killing him.  
How father had still tried to reach uncle after all this?  
_“Gyvas?”_  
She couldn’t. She couldn’t understand why uncle… He almost killed dad.  
_“Gyvas?!”_  
How could he keep her in Jorrvaskr and act like he had not threatened her parents. Why was he keeping her, was he going to do something to her to get back? Why no-one told her?  
“Gyvas!?”

Blinking, confused of the sudden change, the little girl felt light headed and unsure of her surroundings. But she clearly saw her uncle in front of her and shaking her.  
The memory of those grey eyes turning into completely black, those teeth being sharp and cutting, the monstrous face he had when turning into a beast…  
They were only things the child saw in front of her and fear inside made her scream and do everything to get away from the monster.

 


	18. Out of the bag

The child's strong reaction startled the Harbinger who immediately let go of the struggling little one.  
She backed away on the floor, the wolf hide slipping off from her, till she hit a wall, staring with wide eyes and shaking all over. Staring at him with great fear. Almost turning into ball as she pulled legs against her chest and just stared at him.

Vilkas, still crouched and hands hanging on the air, stayed completely still and almost didn't dare to draw a breath. He was confused and shocked by the cub's acting, feeling uneasy as how she looked at him. He didn't want her to look at him like that. He didn't want her to be scared nor crying, it wrenched his heart.  
"Gyvas", the Nord man said in the most gentle voice he could muster, hearing how she tried to swallow her sniffles.  
Frowning he stood and started approaching. Wanting to gather the little one into his arms and calm her, whatever it was why she was this scared.  
He was not angry anymore, that she had read the letters. He-  
"Don't."  
Tone of the tiny, shaky voice stilled Vilkas after one step.  
"Don't come near", the girl pleaded, tears starting to spill and something sharp twisting on her fearful face.  
"Gyvas?"  
"Go away."  
Blinking in confusion Vilkas started feel chill taking hold of his heart painfully as he started to understood the cub was  _angry_  to him. But also terrified of him, the sharpness of her visible emotion mixed with unsureness. Her stormy eyes stealing a glance towards the open door.

The Nord man crouched and tried to think through the shock in his mind.  
"What happened Gyvas? Tell me, please."  
This couldn't be just because she read the letters. This was something else.  
The little girl shook her head.  
"Please, I'm not angry with you. Did something bad happen?"  
Gyvas started to sob louder, shaking harder as she stared.  
"You hurt him."  
"What? Who?"  
"You hurt father. And mother. You hurt dad and mom! Why did you hurt them!?" the girl started to unravel, heat rising and her expression hardening.  
"You beat up dad and almost killed him! You threatened mom! You drove them away and now they are dead because they weren't here with everyone else!"

The child panted after that burst, stream of tears running against her face as she glared at him.  
Vilkas' nightmare had come true. How he had feared of this kind of reaction from the cub of the woman he had loved and his brother.  
The Harbinger felt light headed and his breath felt jamming.  
"Gy- Gyvas, I- It's not-"  
But he didn't know what to say. He couldn't defend himself. He couldn't deny anything. The girl said what he thought. He had hurt Drust and Farkas. He had chased them away from Jorrvaskr. If they still would have been Companions and lived in Whiterun, they maybe would still be alive. They would be.  
Closing his palms into fists Vilkas tried not to cry, staring back at the cub who was rightfully angry at him.  
But he didn't want her to hate him, he loved the little cub that brother had left in this world. The little cub who was the best of Drust and Farkas.  
"Gyvas please..."  
"Get away!"  
"Please."  
"NO!"

* * *

Gyvas was angry. And sad. And bitter. And sad, mostly sad.  
She wanted her parents back. She wanted them be alive and here, with everyone else. But because they hadn't staid here, they had been killed on a road away from home. Leaving her alone with uncle who had hurt them. How could she love someone who had hurt them? Beaten father and threatened mother...  
Uncle did wrong! Why was he the Harbinger when he was bad!?  
And that... That form he took... He was a monster!

So, as uncle, pleading, started to approach despite of her orders, Gyvas lunged.  
She scrambled towards the open door, narrowly missing uncle's grabbing hand and dashed into the hallway. She couldn't go into her room, he would get in.  
"GYVAS!"

The girl kept running, hearing uncle getting after her. She almost tripped on the stairs, hurting her knees, climbing up the steps. In the mead hall she kept running, Lucia and Ria confused as the girl hurried and pushed the door open like she was in danger.  
Gyvas didn't know why, but she had one place in mind, that she thought she could hide in.  
In the training grounds Athis and Friss also turned to look after the child.  
"Hey!" Athis yelled as the girl opened the secret entrance into the Underforge. The elf turned to glare at the Nord.  
"What? I didn't-"

The door was not fully open when Gyvas slipped in through the small crack. She run deeper into the cave, thinking that she could hide in there. She and Uliina hadn't come back after the Friss had revealed this place. There could be more to this place.  
Gyvas however, after entering the chamber, was not alone.

Aela, surprised, stood and stared at the very upset girl. More so as the cub run to hug her, the red haired woman putting arms around the little one.  
"Gyvas, what is the matter?"  
The Nord child couldn't speak though, throat feeling like strangled with harsh rope and she fought to breath under invisible force that threatened to crush her.  
"Gyvas!"  
Hearing uncle's approaching voice she hurried behind the Huntress, starting to shake again.  
Not daring to look from behind the Nord woman Gyvas heard uncle entering the chamber and halting.  
"What happened?" Alea asked in serious voice.  
"Nothing. Gyvas, please."  
"Vilkas, what happened?"  
"Nothing! She found and read the letters and was paralyzed and started screaming and came here!"

* * *

Vilkas did not appreciate Aela's accusatory tone. He hadn't hurt the cub. He wanted to just talk to her. Maybe- Somehow- He didn't want the child to fear him. She could hate him if that's what she wanted but he did not want her to think even a second he would ever hurt her!  
"Gyvas, what happened?" the Huntress asked while turning to look at the girl who tried to keep hidden from him.  
"He- He hurt dad and mom!"  
"How do you know? Because of the letters?"  
"Because I saw it!"

Both adults were silent for a moment, finally Aela asking in confusion.  
"Saw it? Saw what?"  
"That he- He beat- He tried to kill dad! He turned into this monster and tried to ki-"  
"Wait what?" Vilkas questioned, feeling a sting as the girl glanced at him fearfully and withdraw away from him but stayed close to Aela. The Huntress took a hold of the child's shoulder and searched for her gaze.  
"Gyvas, how did you see that? Tell us, now."  
Looking between the warriors the girl didn't answer right away, before looking down and mumbled.  
"What?" Vilkas asked, ignoring Aela's look as he took a step towards.  
"...Voice. Voice... Showed me", the child said and Vilkas and Aela glanced at each other in alarm.  
"What kind of voice?"  
"Did they say their name?"  
"Gyvas, you have to tell us."  
"Did you promise anything to this voice?"

Vilkas was feeling more and more fearful, wanting the cub tell everything and now. If it was Hircine- He was not going to give his niece's soul to Daedra! He would rather give up his own if it already wasn't pointed to the Father of beasts!  
"N- No... The voice says... That she's Mephala. A- And she- Um, she wanted to he- Help. Me, to know. What happened... And she showed me what you did to dad!"  
Holding back from flinching Vilkas looked at the girl with seriousness.  
"Did you promise anything, anything at all, to Mephala?"  
"She helped-!"  
"Did you or did you not Gyvas!?"  
Teeth bared, taking a step forward, Vilkas demanded and stared at the child. Who in turn screamed and backed away from him and Aela until she was back against wall. The Huntress stepped in front of him, her silver eyes changing into wolf's.  
"Back off Vilkas."  
"She needs to-"  
"Your eyes and teeth are showing."  
His rising voice halting Vilkas blinked and licked his teeth, feeling them sharp. Surprised of how he had turned without noticing.  
Monster. She had seen him to turn into beast, and fighting her father.  
She knew.

* * *

Gyvas waited with rapidly beating heart for uncle to fully turn into that monster that he had been when attacking father.  
Could Aela fight him off, if he transformed? Did Aela know? She had said to uncle that his "eyes and teeth were showing"...  
Glancing to her, the Huntress turned back to uncle and they whispered.  
Hugging herself Gyvas felt a moment another fear. That, how Aela didn't dread and whispered to uncle, that she was...  
Uncle met her gaze, the Nord child flinching. He turned and walked towards the exit, leaving the cave. Gyvas recalling his... Mournful look at her.

"Now", Aela started and Gyvas looked at her with a startle. "You and I, we are gonna stay here and speak of things, okay? Sit."  
Dutifully the girl did, almost falling onto her bottom from the Huntress' commanding voice. She looked as the woman sit in front of her with serious look on her face.  
"Start from the beginning, when you first heard the voice. Tell me everything of it and what you did."  
"But what about uncle-"  
"That will wait. We need to deal with this voice first Gyvas. Start telling."  
And so Gyvas did, telling of the night the voice first spoke to her, how they promised answers and warned her of this chamber's objects and how they showed her the letters and the vision of uncle attacking dad. And uncle turning into a monster!  
"So you did not promise anything to Mephala, anything at all?"  
"N- No, I didn't promise anything."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Now what about uncle?! He's a monster!"  
"Your uncle is your uncle. And your father's twin brother. And my Shield-Brother and the Harbinger of Companions. He's a warrior... But he is not a monster, Gyvas."

The girl stared, unbelieving.  
"You saw his eyes-"  
"Gyvas stop."  
The girl fell silent but the wrinkles on her forehead did not disappear. The red haired warrior sighed, rubbing her face and gazed at the cub.  
"...Gyvas, this is very, very important. The safe of Companions depends on it. You may not tell anyone, not Uliina, Friss, Lucia, not anyone, of this. Ever. Do you understand?"  
She didn't understand. But she wanted to. She wanted to know. So she nodded. Aela nodded back.  
"Werewolves. Athis, me and your uncle, we are werewolves. Your mother and father were werewolves. It is our secret, and if anyone will find out, we will be killed. So you can't tell anyone, do you understand that?"

Gyvas was... Shocked, at least. She stared and went through emotions, until she settled into confusion.  
"Does that mean I'm a werewolf too?"


	19. Too late

"...Okay, why are you so weird today?"  
Gyvas glanced at her friend Uliina. The black haired Nord child stared back with annoyance but also concern.  
"I don't know what you mean", Gyvas answered and kept walking, looking at their surroundings. They were outside the city, walking on the wide plains of Whiterun's hold. Carrying her crossbow, an arrow ready on it, Gyvas tried to see something they could hunt. She hadn't yet shown Uliina how the weapon, gifted by Dawnguards, worked. They were trying to find a rabbit or something.  
A deer herd run at the distance, too faraway. And too big for them to carry.

"Liar. You have been moping the whole day."  
"I don't mope."  
"But you lie, something is wrong!"  
They stopped and glared at each other.  
Finally, with a heavy sigh, Gyvas looked away and mumbled.  
"I... Fought... With uncle."  
Uliina raised her brows. "Really? About what?"  
Gyvas didn't want to answer. She didn't want to lie to her friend. But she couldn't tell. Not everything. She promised. And she didn't want to cause trouble to Companions. So... Half truth?  
"I found some letters, from mom and dad to uncle."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"...What they said?"  
Gyvas turned and started walking up a hill, Uliina following next to her.  
"Dad... Was sad. And mom was really... She was angry, to uncle", Gyvas tried but still, a sniffle escaped.  
The two kids halted again.  
"Dad and uncle... The- They had- They had fought and uncle, he- He almost killed dad! He hit him, many times, and dad didn't do anything to fight back and there was so much..."  
Gyvas couldn't stop the tears, rising arm over her face. She felt Uliina quickly hugging her tightly, dropping the weapon Gyvas hugged back, shaking and tears running.  
She really had started hating crying. She was tired of it. But she couldn't help it, feeling so bad inside. She was angry towards uncle for what he did. And yet it hurt to hate him, she feeling deep sadness at the same time.  
But she had to be angry, for mom's and dad's sake. He had hurt them.  
If Gyvas wasn't angry and punished uncle, then... How should she be? Wouldn't she betray mom and dad for not standing up for them, wouldn't she accept uncle's doings if she wouldn't choose who to defend?

What Aela had said yesterday to her, came back.  
That what had happened, had happened between the three and it should not effect Gyvas' and Vilkas' relationship. That uncle, despite of being a werewolf and how things had gone with him and Gyvas' parents, would never do anything to hurt Gyvas.  
  
The wolf hide that the child had dropped at uncle's quarters... Had returned back to her in the morning, laying neatly in the bed next to her as she had woken up. And she wasn't sure, but she had a strong feeling of who it could have been. The act and the suspicion hadn't helped her confused mind.  
She hadn't wanted to see uncle.  
She hadn't come to breakfast, despite of Lucia coming behind door knocking. She hadn't want to see anyone.  
But then Uliina had come, and suggest they would go outside the city and she wanted to see could Gyvas really use the crossbow.

And now Gyvas was crying while hugging Uliina, when they were suppose to have fun. She didn't feel like a good friend at that moment. But she was grateful for Uliina's understanding, feeling strongly to appreciate the friendship that the mage girl offered. From the first day they had met with other Whiterun's kids, Uliina had quickly become the one who Gyvas felt the most close to. Felt more the same.  
"...Adults are stupid", the black haired girl said after some time, still hugging Gyvas. "Like, really stupid. Fighting over stupid things."  
Gyvas nodded, keeping her face hidden against her friend's shoulder.  
"Father and mother are always fighting. Over everything and they don't even live together! And then they say nasty things about each other behind their backs, to me... I, I hate that."  
Mind shifting away from own sadness Gyvas listened more carefully how her friend's voice got bitter and angrier.  
"Like I care what mother said to father at some point. Or that father made this and that mistake when they were together... And when they see each other? I hate that!"  
"I'm sorry Uliina..."

Pushing a bit back, Uliina stared into her friend's reddened eyes and wet face. Brows furrowing angrily the mage child said.  
"Let's run away."  
"Wha- What?"  
"Let's run away Gyvas. We do not need stupid adults. We can just go."  
"Go where?"  
"Anywhere!" Uliina said and started pointing at different directions.  
"In that way is High Rock. Or we can into Riften. That's were that your mom's friend was from, right? We can be thieves and live on our own. And there's Solitude, we can sneak into a ship and it will take us anywhere. We can go anywhere we want, Gyvas. We don't need parents, they don't need us, we can be adventures and survive on our own!"  
"Bu- But we are just kids."  
"So? You can use that crossbow, I'm sure, better than most warriors. I can do magic and I learn quickly. We could do anything together. On our own."

Gyvas reverted, picking her weapon from hanging from her belt and hugged it, looking at her friend unsurely. Uliina seemed so sure. She was always so sure about things, she knew a lot of things, she was smart and could do magic. Gyvas liked how Uliina could just decide and act to it whenever felt like it or had an idea. But Gyvas couldn't. She always felt like she took too much time pondering things, before doing like she had decided. Never immediately sure what to do...  
Even now she couldn't just hop into her friend's plan and think about going away from here.  
What about Jorrvaskr? What about Aela and Athis? Friss? Lucia? Ria?  
...Uncle?  
They would be worried, maybe even sad, if she would just go away. Uncle surely would be worried. He would, maybe. She wanted to talk to him, understand how he felt about what had happened. Was he still mad to mom and dad. Why he hadn't answered to their letters.  
There still were too many questions, that she could just leave her home.  
Lowering her gaze in shame Gyvas swallowed.  
Focusing for a moment on how Wolf weighted on her shoulders and kept her warm against the chilly winds of Whiterun.  
Mother and father would not like her to run away.

"I- I ca- Can't. I can't, Uliina."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's not right", Gyvas answered and looked straight into other's eyes. "It wouldn't be right in any way. There's still things I want to have an answer to. And- And I... I want to talk with uncle."  
"But he's stupid!"  
"No he's not!" Gyvas yelled and took a step forward. "Uncle is not stupid! He may be an oaf, grumpy and keeps a distance but he's not stupid nor mean. He takes care of me even if doesn't have to. He never hurt me."  
"He hurt your parents."

The silence settled between them and extended. Gaze drifting away from each other, the two Nord children feeling awkward to look anymore at each other.  
Uliina walked to Gyvas and hugged her. Gyvas hugged back.  
"Sorry", the mage child mumbled, the wolf hide wearing one saying the same back. They shouldn't fight with each other, they weren't adults.  
"...Let's go hunting."  
"Yeah."

The rest of the day the two didn't speak more of adults nor their parents or Gyvas' uncle. Wandering and playing the girls had fun, ate their snacks and wandered again. Never too far though, keeping near the main road and so that the city was always visible.  
Now and then Gyvas did worry of Uliina's words.  
"Are you really gonna run away?"  
"Hm?" the darker haired one said as they rested on top of a hill, were was ruins of some old house. Uliina sat on tall stone pillar while Gyvas sat on bare ground.  
"...Yeah. Someday. I'm tired of father and mother and moving between Whiterun and Winterhold. I'm gonna be a great mage who doesn't need anyone."  
"Oh."  
"But I would really like you to come with me. We would be awesome together. You waving a sword and me shooting fireballs on anyone who stands on our way."  
"Heh", Gyvas answered shyly and feeling her face heating. "It would be nice to travel. I want to see everything in Skyrim."  
"And beyond it?"  
"Yeah. I wanna someday visit Cyrodiil. I wanna see the White-Gold Tower."  
"Me too! I wanna read those Elder Scrolls."  
"They make you go blind."  
"I'll figure out something."

The girls moved their gazes towards Whiterun. An hour before getting dark, maybe they should start heading back, the days are getting shorter as it is autumn. Gyvas wondered how this place would look when it would start snowing... It would be fun to play in snow with others.  
  
"Which one of you is Drust's child?"  
Both kids jumped from the unknown voice behind them, close behind, and Uliina landed down to stand next to rising Gyvas.  
A person had sneaked right behind them, girls taking couple of quick steps back while staring at the taller person who wore a long black cloak and a hood. Like burning embers couple of eyes stared from under the hood's shadow, and the person's unnatural being sinister.  
"Well, which one?!" the male voiced creature asked in screechy tone, its eyes glancing between the children.  
"Who are you?" Gyvas asked back, pulling Uliina behind her, holding her crossbow in one shaky hand.  
"You? You hold the weapon of Dawnguard, you are Drust's child aren't you?"  
The stranger moved oddly, in a twitching way and a bit hunching.  
"Gyvas, lets go", Uliina whispered, tugging her friend's hand.  
The hooded person halted.  
"Gyvas... Gyvas Gyvas Gyvas yeees! Gyvas! The name!"  
"Stay back!"  
"No no, you come. Master wants you, you come. Come here!"  
Turning around Gyvas pushed Uliina and screamed to run. But the stranger quickly grasped onto Gyvas' free hand, ripping the girl backwards and making her fall. Uliina halted at her steps.  
"Let her go!"  
"Yes, you are the one."  
Gyvas stared, paralyzed, at the monstrous face above her. It was nothing like uncle's when he had changed.  
Vampire. She could recognize one anywhere after all mom taught about them. Glowing eyes, short and bat like nose, face like starved dog.  
And the fangs, as the creature looked down at her with a twisted smile.  
A smile, that turned into angry one when Uliina whacked the creature with a stick.  
"Let her go you ugly mutt!"  
Hissing the vampire turned like going to attack the mage child.  
Gyvas reacted and pointed, shooting with her weapon. She only hit the creature into shoulder but it was enough. It had to be enough for her and Uliina to run.  
Scrambling up and away from the howling vampire Gyvas grabbed from her friend's hand this time.  
"Run!"

They got further away this time, but the vampire was too fast for them. And it was getting to darken.  
Gyvas felt a hand reaching to from behind again, feeling fear icing her blood as she tried her best to run faster. The hand, with long fingers, grabbed her through the wolf hide and clothes.  
There was a sound of  _woosh_  and confused by the sounds the two Nord girls halted to look at the screaming vampire who was suddenly on fire. Or no, not the vampire.  
_The wolf hide_  was on fire, and almost like alive, like the animal that once had wore it, it seemed to attack the vampire. The fire roared angrily as the hide intertwined around the helplessly raging vampire.  
The girls couldn't do anything but stand and stare as the vampire burned in front of them, its screams weakening, body dropping onto ground and the smell of burning flesh twisting kids' stomachs and the smoke making their eyes water.  
Gyvas didn't understand what had happened, and she looked questioningly at Uliina who just stared back with same expression.

"Aaah, a protection spell. Activated by vampire's touch or some attacking one. Impressive. I thought Drust would put something like that for her offspring."  
Like the two of them weren't afraid already, the children pressed together and turned slowly to look behind them. Another male voice owning stranger, also a vampire as how their eyes also glowed, the person completely covered by dark clothing.  
Sifting his eyes from now dead and still burning vampire he looked at Uliina and Gyvas.  
"Now, I am not as stupid as my slave, I assure you. Gyvas, if you don't want your friend to be cut to shreds, you'll come with me now."

* * *

Vilkas run through the city towards the gates. Dodging people the Nord did not stop nor slow down, speeding up even more in his heavy armor when seeing the gates and the group of people there.  
_"Harbinger! Your niece. Something happened",_  the words of the guard echoed in Vilkas' mind. He didn't want to but he could only think all the horrible things that could had happened. He shouldn't have given space to the cub. He should not had left her go with her friend alone beyond the walls. He should not left her alone at all.  
Please. Anyone. Mara. Stendarr. Even Hircine, just not her! Not her too!

The people made way for the Harbinger and the Companions who had immediately run after him. Couple of guards looked at them, then the child who was the center of all this. Vilkas' heart twisted when it wasn't Gyvas, but the court mage's child Uliina. There was scratches on the side of her crying face.  
"Uliina", he started, trying to keep fear from his voice. "Where's Gyvas?"  
The girl trembled and sniffled, holding the side of her damaged face.  
"We- She tried to- It came and want-"  
"Uliina!" the girl's father yelled as he made his way through the crowd. The mage dressed in robes fell onto his knees and hugged her daughter tightly, murmuring shooting words and petting his daughter's hair.  
"Uliina, tell me", Vilkas forced growl away from his voice. "What happened to Gyvas?"  
The girl mumbled something into his father's hug, Farengar Secret-Fire lifting his gaze up to Vilkas.  
"She says a vampire took her."

After some coaching Uliina finally uttered what had happened at the plains. Two vampires had come, looking for Gyvas. The one that had not died from Gyvas' wolf hide, a fact that Vilkas was too stressed out to wonder now, had taken the girl, alive, and run away. Towards Eastmarch.  
That place was just wasteland, rock and steaming water pools and giants lived there. What did that vampire want with Gyvas? They wanted just her, not both kids so it wasn't for food.  
"Vilkas?" Aela called him, walking fast next to Harbinger who was heading back towards Jorrvaskr.  
"We are going after and kill that critter", the Nord man growled, his eyes changing. "I'm gonna rip them apart."  
"Agree. Me and Athis will come with you, others will stay here. We can take care of this on our own."  
Nodding Vilkas turned at the front doors of Jorrvaskr and headed towards the Underforge. They needed to hurry. As werewolves they were just as fast as any vampire but they still needed to act quickly.  
The vampire had a head start and even if it looked only for Gyvas, it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Athis told the other Companions to stay in Whiterun and help the guards to secure the place, if more vampires were lurking around. Friss was not happy nor Ria. They wanted to come too.  
The Dunmer however had no time to quarrel and he showed it. He needed to hurry to transform with Aela and Vilkas, so they could quickly start the searching.  
Getting into the secret cave, the grey elf did not see a shadow, that sat on the crook of the great eagle statue's neck, observing the happenings. They frowned deeply and their hold on the stone tightened, sharp nails scratching the surface. Agmaer had been right to sent them to Whiterun to take a look that Drust's daughter. But seemed like they were too late after all.  
They needed to warn the Circle and hurry back to the Dawnguards to tell they needed to act.


	20. Sidetracks and charming

Vilkas was scared, a nightmare has become true.  
When Farkas and Drust had died, and their pup placed into his care, he had not been sure could he be what Gyvas needed him to be. A father? A guardian? A mentor?  
He didn't work with children, he was a Nord warrior, fighting being his work. He liked to read in peace, widening his knowledge of this world. He lead Companions as best as he could, helping them in their training, giving out works, sharing his wisdom when asked. Attending political meetings when Harbinger's presence was needed. Despite of appreciating silence and being alone he still was a Companion, loving drinks and women, partying like true Nord with his comrades.  
He was also a carrier of beast blood, turning into a creature that could wipe entertain villages and answered to the call of hunt.  
But Vilkas did not play with children nor spent time with them.

And he had not reached back to his brother when Farkas had kept sending letters when Drust had stopped completely.  
What kind of role model he could be for his brother's cub? What if his bitterness would rise its ugly head and effect the girl? What if she would learn what he had done, and hate him for it?

Well, Gyvas had learned the truth. And it was horrible. The emotions he could sense and see on the little girl wrenching his heart almost as much it has, when he had gotten the news of Farkas' and Drust's death. He did deserve the child to be angry at him, but he didn't want it. He liked the little pup who was curious and open minded, the best of Farkas and Drust.  
And now it was a possibility, that he could loose Gyvas for good.  
Vilkas was not gonna let that happen. He had made mistakes enough but he was not gonna let Gyvas' death to be one. The pup had gone through enough as it is.

Vilkas was furious, wanting to find the girl and the vampire, rip the creature into pieces that it would scream for Molag Bal to end its suffering.

"Ready?" the Harbinger asked as he looked at Athis and Aela in the Underforge. They both nodded to him.  
But before Vilkas could start leading to the back of the cave, to a secret tunnel that would lead out of the city to outside, they smelled and heard someone coming from that very same tunnel. A vampire.  
The warriors growled, ready to transform or take out their weapons as two amber eyes were first seen in the tunnel's darkness.  
Stepping out of the shadows and into the light of torches the vampire stopped.  
Aela and Vilkas were surprised.

"Serana?" the Nord man wondered, looking at the black haired woman dressed in Dawnguard's armor.  
"Yeah, hi. Listen, I'm gonna be quick as I'm already late. The vampire is going to travel to the Rift, they have a nest in there. Agmaer is already leading others to attack there, but as the vampires have now Gyvas, it'll make things more difficult."  
"Wait, Dawnguard knew of this? Of the vampires going after her?! Why did you not warn us?!" the Harbinger demanded, eyes changing and teeth sharpening.  
The woman however didn't seem afraid a bit, more like annoyed, sighing.  
"Look, we knew they were up to something, but we didn't know Gyvas was part of it. They should not hurt her though, she is surely to be traded to Auriel's Bow."  
Vilkas felt some interest to know what in the Oblivion was Auriel's Bow and what the vampires were thinking to do with it, but there was no time.  
"Fine. Were do you meet the others?"  
"Lake Geir, near the crossroads outside Ivarstead."

* * *

On south, past Riverwood in the mountains, the vampire carrying the child over his shoulder, stops as another vampire appears from shadows.  
"Everything going according to master's plan?" a female vampire questions, reaching her arms forward and takes the unconscious child from the other.  
"So far from my side. Now", the empty handed male answers, taking the girl's jacket and the two vampires wrap the girl into a cloak. "I'll keep going towards the Rift. Try not to loose the child on your way."  
The woman snorts.  
" _You_  try not to get caught and be ripped into pieces before fulfilling your task."

After the touching farewells, the vampires take a separate ways. The male vampire withdraws along his steps, away from the meeting spot back to the main road, and then continues towards the Rift with the girl's jacket, as the woman starts towards Falkreath with the child.

* * *

Three werewolves with bags on them are following the vampire's trail, Serana already left them to join ahead her Dawnguard companions.  
But Vilkas wants to follow the vampire, even though they now know where the nest is. They could catch the blood sucker before it would reach its destination with the cub.  
So far the trails are leading towards the Rift, goes around Riverwood village and then along the main road towards the mountain and long ago destroyed Helgen. But then Aela barks, the red furred werewolf halting and others doing the same.  
"What is it?" Vilkas questions, looking at the same direction as she, downwards from the road.  
The female beast looks at the snowy ground, then goes onto all fours and sniffs. Reaching a hand she wipes fresh, powder like snow and reveals footprints.  
"He went there before backspacing."  
"And yet he continued towards Helgen after that", werewolf with much longer and more pointed ears says, the transformed Dunmer glancing towards the village destroyed by a dragon, then back to the direction that the vampire first had taken, towards Falkreath...

The Companions quickly visit the same spot, where the two vampires met not long ago.  
The beast blooded ones sniff around, only coming up with conclusion that the vampire for some reason came away from the road, met another vampire, then went back to his early track as the female one went to another direction. Judging from the smells, Gyvas was still with the male vampire when he continued towards the Rift.  
But the werewolves couldn't come up with why this small sidetrack, and why to try to cover the footprints back there. And the time was wasting.  
"Athis", the dark grey werewolf ordered. "You follow these new tracks. If it seems nothing, come to the Rift and find us. Aela and me will continue there."  
"Understood."

* * *

Gyvas wakes when her face being tapped firmly. Flinching and opening her eyes she saw a stranger, a High Elf, who had glowing eyes of a vampire but not in otherwise abnormal appearance.  
"Aaa, good. I almost thought my slave had done something idiotic while bringing you here", the yellow skinned Mer straightened up and the child noticed the unfamiliar environment that she was in. It was a tall and cold tomb, or it felt like it. The room was rounded and she saw two iron gates on doorways.  
She's trapped, forced sitting on a wooden chair, rope around her torso and legs. In front of her, behind the vampire, on the middle of the room, was a block of stone with three handles.  
Remembering what had happened, seeing the vampire hitting Uliina before coming after her, and now being in a strange tomb with a another vampire, the little girl was terrified.  
Tears of fear threatening on the corner of her eyes, shivering heart making breathing to quiver and fasten.  
"Oh no, no my dear, no tears", the vampire said gently but there was this threatening edge that made Gyvas even more scared. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.  
Mom and dad had said not to show fear when with an evil vampire, it excites them. But it's hard and the Nord child feels how the courage she tried to reach for slips from her hold easily.

A hand takes a pinching hold of her chin, lifts her face upwards and a annoyed voice commands: "Open your eyes."  
She does, and all she can see is the glowing eyes, their color, golden, light brown, yellow, all those colors seem like filling her focus and mind. It's an alien feeling, it's like someone is inside her head and pushing away the fear from her mind. But not only that, but also taking control of the rest of her emotions and thoughts, narrowing them into one thin line towards the vampire.

The girl stares, silently and without an emotion.  
Smiling the vampire lets go and takes a step back.  
"Now as that is out of the way, I hope we can have a civilized conversation. Let's start with names, shall we. I am Lord Vingalmo. And who are you, young lady?"  
"Gyvas, the daughter of Farkas and Drust", the child says evenly, without any expression. Inside her mind however, she doesn't understand how she is that way and she tries break free from the strange hold inside her but nothing helps. It is almost like when she ever talked with Mephala, but this was far more controlling, it held back all of her from reaching the surface, only letting out what it, the vampire, wanted from her.  
She was shaken to the very core by this strange power that the vampire hold.

"Very nice to meet you then, Gyvas. About your mother, you knew she was part of this little group called Dawnguard?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you met them?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you ever heard them, your parents or anyone else, mentioning about a thing called Auriel's Bow?"  
"Yes."  
"Excellent!" the mer clapped his hands and leaned forward. "So do you know where it is?"  
"No."  
"Well that's unfortunate... What do you know about it?"  
"Mom told a story of the Auriel's Bow. That it was a tool of controlling the Sun, cast the world into complete darkness if used by darkened heart. Vampires wanted it, but a good vampire and Dawnguard stopped the evil plan, destroying the evil vampires and securing the bow so no-one can ever use it to hurt anyone ever again."  
"Huh, a story... She ever described this bow for you?"  
"She showed it to me."  
"What? When, where?"  
"At our home, in Falkreath. It was a white, carved bow and-"  
"But you said you don't know where it is!"  
The girl's body flinched as an electric shock traveled through, Gyvas screaming inside her head.  
"I- I don't know where it is. I never saw it again after that."  
The vampire turned around, thinking and pondering.  
"Very well", he turned towards the child, and yelled. "Kjer! Come here!"  
Gyvas couldn't see who came into the tomb, hearing only the sound of a third iron gate lifting and a man speaking.  
"Yes master?"  
"Fetch me a map of Skyrim, a quill and an ink. Also inform Arsyn that you and her shall go out soon on a very important quest."


	21. Hodgepodge

After marking on the map where her home, her and mom's and dad's home, was, the vampire ushered her to climb stone stairs to one of the three iron gates.  
The gate lifted, and she was commanded into the small room that... Had skeletons and dried bodies in the niches of its stone walls. And there was a fresh body hanging from a pillar at the back of the room, right in front of her.  
"Now this sadly will be your room for the time being. Hopefully the cobwebs won't bother you too much", the vampire said while going to the block of stone, pulling one of the handles and the iron gate slammed shut right behind the child. After that, the High Elf vampire released Gyvas' mind.  
Whimpering the Nord girl turned around.  
"Please, let me out! Please!"  
The vampire sighed, pulled another handle that opened another iron gate in the room. Before leaving however, he turned towards the crying, begging child. Lifting a finger to his lips which turned into a smirk.  
"If I was you, in there, I would keep it quiet girl. You do not want to stir up the Mutt."

Confused for a moment the girl fell into silence, watching as the vampire walked away.  
"Wha- No, please!"  
She slammed her fists against iron, sobbing.  
"Please... Please..."  
A jingle of metal and a groan coming from behind quieted her, created paralyzing terror rushing through as she listened. She was too afraid to turn and see what it was that moved behind her. The Mutt? What or who was the Mutt?  
"Hey..."  
Hearing a human voice, rasp and deep, Gyvas glanced carefully over her shoulder.  
The body that hung from the pillar by its wrist, bound by shackles, feet barely touching the floor, wasn't dead after all. It was a man, Nord, very pale, and skinny looking.  
Pair of blue eyes looked at her for a moment in confusion, before widening from surprise.  
"Wha- You are just a kid."  
She didn't answer anything, keeping at staring at the dirty man who wore ragged trousers. There was dried blood on his chest. And face.  
Gyvas glanced down to the floor, seeing bones with stains of fresh meat and blood.

The child fell onto the floor, pressing her back against the gate and hug her knees. She stared quietly with teary eyes at the man.

The man growled, inhumanly, and cursed. Mumbled something.  
The Nord man focused back to the little child that had went all quiet and still. The act of prey stirring the cursed one's mind and body, feeling the spike in his blood.  
Shaking his head he growled, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"Listen... I don't wanna... Hurt you, so, just, just stay there, as far away as you can, okay?"  
Gyvas slowly nodded.  
The man gave a weak half-smile.  
"Good girl."

* * *

Athis had traveled almost to the Lake Ilinalta when tracking the other vampire.  
So far nothing had happened or anything new discovered, and the Dunmer werewolf was considering to turn around and went after others. It could be the vampires just met by chance and then continued their ways after some greeting or whatever those creatures do when meeting another.  
Halting the beast huffed and buffed, staring forward in the darkness.  
He should turn back. He wants to be there helping Vilkas and the Dawnguard. Hopefully the blood suckers weren't stupid to do anything to the child. Though, knowing the Nord the vampires were going to suffer anyway. And for his friend the Dunmer would happily help at it.

Seeing something moving, couple of something, humans, on the distance in shadows, the beast-elf drop flat against the ground. Ears perking and red eyes following the cloaked figures. Moving with speed that weren't normal for a human being.  
Suspicious rising inside, he started following the strangers.

They ended at some large house near the lake. And the familiar scents alarmed Athis of whose home this was.  
"This should be it", a female said while holding a map, looking at the empty seeming house. "Try the door", she commanded, and the other walked up the stairs, placing their hand on the handle.  
Yelping they jumped away and hold their hand.  
The woman laughed and pointed at their comrade.  
"Stop laughing!" the man snarled.  
"Just like I suspected, protection spells", she ignored the other and looked at the house. "Not surprising from a vampire hunter. Let's try to see if there's any opening."  
"You try."  
"Oh stop whimpering Nord dog. Lord Vingalmo trusted us with this quest, and I at least am going to carry it out. Now come."

Behind trees, Athis sat, placing the bag holding his gear on the ground. Listening at the two moving around, he pondered.  
Couldn't be any coincidence, these vampires were connected to Gyvas. But why were they here? The Dawnguard had said the vampires had a nest at Rift, and this was Falkreath. Did they have two of them? If so, which one had the pup in it? Athis also had the leader's name, the Dawnguard probably knew the so called lord.  
Right thing would be turn and bring this information to the others quickly. But, what if these vampires here had the girl? How much time did she had?  
And if the other nest was not the right one, would these here know about it and so anticipate them coming, which would put the pup into more danger?  
The Dunmer thought about Vilkas.  
The Harbinger would went straight into the direction where he would believe the girl be, and do everything to get her out.  
But the vampires wouldn't gain anything from hurting the child. But they were vampires, Athis would not trust the blood sucking snakes not to play with their victims.  
And surely they would not give her up even if Dawnguard would give them the Auriel's Bow. And the Dawnguard probably wouldn't give it to them, it most likely was something like that.

The beast-elf growled in frustration, hearing another yell, the man again, from behind the house.  
"Molag's balls!"  
The woman laughed yet again.

* * *

Gyvas glanced at the man who had not spoken nor moved after telling her to stay in distance. If he would had not moved and spoke, she would still think he was dead. Hanging motionlessly like that, barely chest even moving as he breathed. He was really pale Nord. Skinny, but wiry. The dried blood on him made the girl shiver and look away. But there really wasn't any place in the room she wanted to stare at. There was... Bodies... Skeletons and dried up bodies, everywhere. And blood and bones and...  
What they were going to do to her?  
She focused back to the man.  
"Excuse me."  
He didn't respond before she repeated herself, louder.  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
"What?"  
She recoiled from the harsh tone of his. Seeing her reaction, he however softened somewhat his voice.  
"What is it?"  
"...Um, can I, can I ask your name?"  
"...Mutt."  
She tilted her head.  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
"Why?"  
"What does it matter!?"  
The man growled and bared his teeth, yanking his chains. For a moment his eyes changed their color into orange, and something moved under the man's skin.  
The Nord girl stared with wide eyes.  
The anger didn't go away from the man's features immediately. He growled, yanked his chains and wrenched his head from side to side. His body trembled and something seemed like almost boil inside him, his skin moving and darkening.  
Then he hit his head backwards, against the pillar, couple of times, and his body turned back into pale and skinny one. He huffed and still shook slightly, dropping his head down.  
"...Sorry", he whispered.  
Gyvas realized.  
"You are a werewolf?"  
Mutt raise his head with a deep scowl.  
"No... I'm, more like a bear. You have met a wereperson before?"  
Gyvas nodded.  
"How?"  
She looked away, settling to look at her knees. She couldn't tell, she promised not to tell.  
"...Was it scary?"  
Glancing the Nord girl took a minute before nodding.  
"Did they attack you?"  
She shook her head.  
"...They hurt someone close to you?"  
She hugged her legs more tightly. Then did a small nod.  
"...I'm sorry."  
"...Why are you here?"  
"Shitty luck."  
Face reddening she glanced at the man, who was staring also downwards.  
"I was just traveling. Was a hunter. Then... Got attacked by this creature. It just came, out of nowhere, clawed me and took into this cave to meet its buddies and-"  
Mutt again fought under the chance his body wanted to go through as the strong emotions shook him, but hitting his head again he settled back down. Laughing hollowly, first, then shortly more rambunctiously. He smiled as staring at the scared girl.  
"Got caught by vampires after that, and been just kept here. All down here, you know. No sun, no wind, no air, just here with the bodies on the walls. Here here here here! And sometimes I get a bite. Something they got, throw it to me. Like a bone to a dog, that's what I am, a mutt, you understand, right? Right? Funny joke right!?"  
Gyvas put hands against her ears.  
"Hey, hey listen! Girl, listen!"  
"Stop, please."  
"Yeah that's what they always say, please and stop! Hear that same song every time they eat someone or throw me something. And now a child? A skinny brat, no, that won't fill my hunger, I want to eat a WHOLE GROWN UP HUMAN! Hear me you bastards there!? I want real meat!"

Failing to block the yelling and screaming man Gyvas broke up into sobbing. She wanted her Wolf back. She was so cold and she wanted Wolf to protect her again.  
She wanted back to Jorrvaskr to everyone.  
Uncle, please, come get me. Now.

* * *

In Rift, in an isolated cave, was a battle going on. Dawnguard and the two Companions were fighting through young, trash vampires that were more like beasts than humans anymore. Not pure blooded, just sickened by the disease in body and mind.

Vilkas in his beast form was on the front line, ramming through the attacking creatures Aela right behind him.  
Smacking one in front of him to the ground he effortlessly crushed the turned human to death, the creature turning into ash under his monstrous hand. Aela was having the blast, ripping and biting through everything that made the mistake to come after her or the Harbinger.  
The transformed Nord man kept destroying attacking vampires, trying to see any clue about Gyvas. Her smell was in there, faint, very faint and it bothered him.  
Letting out a horrifying howl, the air vibrating from its force, the beast blooded sent part of the attacking horde into panic.  
"I'm heading further!"  
"Fine, I'll keep these rats from overwhelming others", Aela answered, heading back towards the entrance tunnel where the Dawnguard was securing that no vampire was getting out. Serana was in front of them, keeping up defense almost by herself with spells and magic granted by her pure vampire blood.

Running past and ignoring other trash vampires Vilkas kept going forward in the cave and through tunnels. Following the smell of his niece as fear and doubt kept playing in his mind. Not her too. He was not going to let it happen. He was going to take her back home, alive.  
Coming into a small chamber, the dark werewolf saw couple of trash vampires turn and hiss to him. But his focus went onto one vampire behind them, that clearly was different from the rest in this cave, same as Serana, and smelled of Gyvas.  
"Oh", the man said, brows lifted and getting up from a chair with a sword on hand.  
"We didn't think Dawnguard would have a beast with them. This is a bit unnerving... Or are you just a mindless dog rampaging in a vampire's nest?"  
"Where is the girl?" the werewolf barked, and the vampire was surprised.  
"The girl? What do you mean?"  
"Answer!"  
Stalking forward the tall werewolf was bristling from fury. Crushing and ripping quickly the other vampires who tried to come between him and his prey. The vampire raised his sword and swung. Vilkas smacked it into aside, from the vampire's grasp and taking hold of the creature's throat struck him onto the floor.

Holding down the vampire the Nord brought his snaring snout close the other's face, placed one leg on the other's one knee and stepped down.  
The vampire yelled and trembled, squirmed, like stabbed snake under a knife. Trying to claw the beast tormenting him.  
"You won't answer to my questions, and I will make you scream for Molag Bal", the werewolf explained, squeezing the vampire's throat.  
Vilkas waited until the vampire's lifeless skin started to change it color. Then he loosened a bit, saying calmly and clearly, with a bit of rumbling in his voice.  
"Now. Where, is, the girl?"

* * *

"Hey girl."  
Gyvas kept her eyes closed and kept in a tight ball. The man had stopped from screaming a moment ago, but was now talking to her again. However, his voice was a lot more calmer this time.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Really."  
She opened her reddened eyes, sniffled and tentatively lifted her gaze up to the man. He was smiling sadly.  
"I'm sorry", he repeated. "I lost it for a moment, but I'm in control again, okay?"

"I promise, I don't want to hurt you or anyone, its just this... This curse, it drives me crazy, making me think and act like a- Like a monster."  
"...Okay."  
"Good, thank you."  
She opened a bit, putting her hand down onto her knees. She stared back at the man.  
"...What is your real name?"  
"...Aaro. Just, Aaro."  
"...I'm Gyvas."  
"Well, I would say nice to meet you but I don't think this is a very happy meeting."  
She shook her head.  
"You know why they brought you here?"  
"They want this Auriel's Bow", she muttered, looking down to her hands. She felt so weird without Wolf covering her. So bare, light. She shivered.  
"Don't know what's that. But if they want something from you beside food, you probably have better chances."  
She nodded.  
"...What happened to you?"  
"What?"  
"You- You said... You told about this creature taking you to its friends. What happened?"  
A silence, then the man told.  
"Well, they were werebears. Just like the one who had taken me. They made me join them. I couldn't escape and really didn't want to. What they made to me... It's just wrong. It just... It's making me crazy."  
"How?"  
"It just does!"  
Gyvas whimpered, placing hands against her ears again.

"...Sorry. It's just hard. Every little thing, even nothing really, just... Something snaps inside my mind. Switches and turns and suddenly I feel everything at the same time, rattling inside me and wanting out, pushing like an ox to the surface and it hurts and excites and- It's crazy!"

Gyvas thought, was it because the man was a werebear, and not a werewolf? Aela had explained some about being a werewolf. That sometimes it was a bit hard to control, like getting really excited and the feeling pouring over like over filled mead cup. Hard to contain, but not impossible. That she and Athis and Vilkas have learned to control their beasts and used their powers to help in fights and protect others.  
That uncle would never hurt Gyvas even if being a werewolf.  
But uncle had hurt dad when as a beast.

"You don't have any control of it?" she asked from the Nord man, who shook his head.  
"No, so stay there okay."  
"Okay."  
"Good girl."  
She looked over her shoulder, seeing the large chamber behind the iron gate. The handles were too far away- And that was her crossbow!  
Getting up and turning she looked at the thing on the stone table.  
"Hey, what is it?"  
It was, it was her crossbow, with and arrow on it just like she had put it before the vampire had stunned her.  
The girl turned around, the Nord man looking at her questioningly.  
"We need to get out."  
"Why?"  
"Don't you want to?"  
"Yes, I want to, but how?"  
"I don't know, yet", Gyvas looked around the room, trying not to linger on the bodies. She took a step forward.  
"Hey, stay there!" Aaro snapped at her and she jumped against the iron gate.  
"Sorry..."  
"Just stay right there."  
It was a very small room after all. Just couple of steps, and the man could... Kick her or something. She now didn't really know how he could hurt her while his arms shackled, but she trusted his word and didn't move from her spot.  
She kept looking around.


End file.
